The Ryuu Sannin
by Arch-Daishou
Summary: The past reunites with the present as a five year old Naruto discovers that The Nidaime is still alive. See as the young boy under the watch of the second Hokage learns about his Clan and rise to powerful Shinobi. Strong/Smart Naruto. Narusaku pairing an possible others. OC characters & Summoning. NO BASHING & NO HAREM
1. Chapter 1: Return

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. Property belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Smart/Strong Naruto / NaruSaku Story

There will be some OC Characters and an OC Summons as well.

Slight Tsubasa Chronicles, Devil May Cry, and Full Metal Alchemist: Brotherhood Influence

Normal Speech  
_Thoughts_  
**Demon Speech/Summon Speech**

**Chapter 1: Return**

The red glow of the evening sun covered the skies as the winds blew gently. In the Shinobi village of Konohagakure, few could hear the breeze whispering the signs of change. Down at the Ichiraku's Ramen Stand, a five-year old orphan with blond hair, cerulean eyes, and whisker marks on his cheeks joyfully eats another bowl of ramen, thanks to the kindness of the owner and his daughter. The boy at least gets some meals into his stomach.

"How is the miso ramen, Naruto?" The daughter asked kindly to her surrogate little brother.

"It's awesome, Ayame-nee-Chan!" The boy replied, showing a foxy grin around the noodles in his mouth.

Giving a small giggle, she ruffled the boy's hair before going back to her work. Teuchi watched the scene while he cooked. For some days now, he had noticed his favorite customer has worn the same white shirt and pants, and it was obvious that both the boy and his clothes looked dirtier every day. He wanted ask the lad how things have been at the orphanage, but he could tell the sadness hiding in Naruto's eyes and so remained quiet.

After finishing his third bowl, Naruto patted his stomach and let out a satisfied sigh. He was about to reach into his pocket when Teuchi waved his hand.

"It is on the house Naruto. Least I can do for our favorite customer," The old man said as he grinned.

Naruto eyes lit up with a genuine smile just as bright, and he thanked them both as he jumped off the stall and ran off.

Ayame sighed. "Sometimes, I wonder if we two and the Hokage are the only ones that really care about Naru-kun."

Her father said nothing, knowing the reason people mistreated the boy. In truth, it sent an absolute rage into him that people would cop-out by using a newborn child as their source of hatred. One thing was certain - Naruto would have some peace in Teuchi's stand for as long as the older man and his daughter lived. Anyone who even tried to yell at the boy faced their wrath.

But something else also bothered the old cook. He noticed Naruto had been sadder as of late, and looked almost like skin and bones when he came in. '_If__that old witch of a caregiver kicked him out...'_

/-/-/-/

As Naruto ran off, he finally dropped the fake smile, with his eyes now almost hollow with sadness. It had been nearly a couple of months since he was kicked out the orphanage. Since then, he scraped by with what he could going through dumpsters for food and old clothing while trying his damnedest to avoid the adults that attack him. He could have gone to Sarutobi-Jiji, but he did not want to bother him. Naruto knew his surrogate grandfather was busy most of the time. Even if he knew he could be safe with the first person who ever cared about him, he never wanted to burden the elderly man.

"Why does everyone hate me? Why do they keep calling me demon?" He whispered to himself.

What the boy failed to realize was that he was being followed. Four shadows were slowly creeping up behind him. They knew they could not do anything while he was at the ramen stall, but now he was fair game.

Nearing an alley-way Naruto felt someone following him. Slowly turning his head, his eyes widened in fear when he saw four adults glaring at him, one being a ninja. Instincts took over as he started to run away, wincing internally when they yelled at him wordlessly in anger. In an instant the four gave chase, spouting their venom at the child.

Tears began to threaten come from Naruto's eyes as he pushed whatever speed he could out of his little legs. He just wanted to people to stop hating him.

He just wanted to be a normal child.

/-/-/-/

**Hokage Tower**

Watching the evening sun fade as the night took hold; Hiruzen Sarutobi took the view with little interest. For 6 months, Naruto had not been seen anywhere within the village since the Sandaime learned the 'old witch' matron of the orphanage kicked the boy out. That stunt finally ended her career with a quick execution, but all that was left was a concerned old man deeply worried about his surrogate grandson. To their shock, even the ANBU had difficulty in finding him. Though some quite shamefully could care less about the boy's life, others like Dog – otherwise known as Kakashi Hatake - were searching feverishly. Surprisingly, even Itachi Uchiha was trying his hardest to find the boy.

Slightly chewing on his pipe, Sarutobi let out a plume of smoke. _"Naruto, where are you? Are you alright? Please don't make this old man worry so much,"_he thought to himself.

Hiruzen's eyes widened in surprise as he lifted his hand to his left cheek when he felt tears gently fall. Ever since that first time the boy came to see him when he was two, Naruto had become someone as precious to Sarutobi as family.

No. He _was_ family as far the old Hokage is concerned.

"_Naruto..._ _Come back home, grandson,"_He thought silently as he quietly wept.

/-/-/-/

Down sleeping in the shadows of his prison, the Kyuubi No Yoko began to stir. Granted, he knew that his young container was being chased again, but that is not what had bothered him.

**"That is the same chakra signature again. It is faint, but it cannot be him."**

Raising his head slightly, he smirks; **"Looks like you owe me one, Brat."**

/-/-/-/

For whatever reason, Naruto had decided to run into one of the Forest Training Grounds. The small mob was right on his heels as he dashed into the tree behind a large tree with several bushes, panting softly as sweat beaded off his brow and chin. What he did not notice was that all four had stopped at the entrance of the grounds, since the Sandaime had ruled that these training grounds were forbidden to enter unless on official business.

And, no matter how they could have spun it, chasing the Kyuubi Jinchurriki was most definitely _not_ official business.

Their fear of the Hokage being stronger than their hate of Naruto, they quickly decided to leave.

/-/-/-/

Finally catching his breath and not hearing the people behind Naruto fell to his knees. Fresh tears dropped from his eyes as he cried silently.

"What did I do? Why am I always alone? Kaa-san, Tou-san, why did you have to leave me all alone?" He cried as he fell to his side.

With his eyes closed, he failed to notice crimson chakra leaking out of his body, breaking the ground beneath him. Before he realized it, the earth caved in around his small form, and he screamed while he fell into a hidden, deep, man-made cave.

He landed hard on the stony floor, breaking his right arm, and he rolled around yelling in pain while holding his broken limb. Taking a deep breath to try and push off some of the deep pain, he slowly stood with one eye open. He looked around, noticing large roots from the trees have covered much the area. _Guess that explains where I am, but how deep underground am I if I can see the root of the trees?_

A faint light caught his attention, and he turned to see what looked like a giant square block of ice. Several roots covered the sides of the ice, and he noticed a silhouette of a figure inside. Slowly he walked over, raising his left hand. As his fingers touch the block, he realizes that the sensation it's giving off is odd. It was cold, as expected, but also strangely warm at the same time.

The glow inside the ice suddenly began to pulse and brighten. Looking up from his hand, he saw cracks start to form and cover the entire block. The strong light inside faintly pulsed again one last time, releasing a massive shock-wave of pure chakra that sent the boy flying backward into a large root. The combination of both the shock-wave and the blow to the head knocked Naruto out, and he fell to the ground face first.

Inside the cube, the figure slowly started to writhe and shift. Clenching his fists, he slowly let out a deep breath, pooling strength from his large chakra reserves that had been untouched by the ravages of time. His arms slowly crossed in front of him, drawing more and more power into his body as the cracks in the ice became more pronounced. The man inside let out a thunderous roar, and he quickly threw his arms to the side, the power almost exploding from his hands and causing the ice to blow away into glowing dust. Momentarily exhausted, he then fell to his knees.

Coughing while taking shallow breaths, the man raised his head to look around at his surroundings. He knew he was in a man-made cave underground – after all, he knew Sarutobi wouldn't have just left him out in the open and had probably built it with the sole intent of keeping the ice block away from prying eyes – but he noticed the roots that had started to break through the stone and dirt. How long had it been?

Then his eyes quickly noticed a small boy lying face down near a large root. Standing shakily, as his legs started to regain their feeling, he walked over to the boy. Kneeling down and slowly turning him, he took a good look at the child. Blond hair with whisker-like marks adorned his cheeks, and he frowned when he noticed the child's malnourishment and unkempt clothes. Why was this boy all the way out here? What happened to his parents? Why wasn't he at home?

Noticing the child's broken right arm, he applied the small amount of medical chakra he knew. It wasn't much, but it seemed to be just enough, as he slowly felt the bones mending when his hand traveled from the boy's shoulder to hand and saw the tension leave the boy's face.

Picking up the small child, he looked up at the hole showing moonlight above. His ruby eyes reflected softly from the light, while white hair framed his rather youthful looking face. He then shunshined out in wave of water.

As they re-appeared above ground on the training area, the moonlight was a rather welcoming sight, and it revealed the man's appearance to the world. He stood tall in his blue ninja battle-armor and shoulder guards, with his white fur collar flowing in the breeze along with his short, natural-grey hair. On his forehead, he wore a silver head guard with a leaf symbol in the center.

Looking down at the child cradle in his arms, he frowned again. "To leave a young one in this state during a time of peace...Whoever is the Hokage now will answer to me!" He said with a deep calm voice.

His eyes grow stern as he gazed upon the village that he and his brother created. Seeing the iconic Hokage Tower in the middle, he vanished with the unconscious child in his arms, his destination clear.

Konoha would soon be in the shock of its life when they woke up the next morning, for a living legend had to seem to have returned from the dead.

Tobirama Senju had returned...


	2. Chapter 2: Revelations

Disclaimer: Again I do not own Naruto

Hope this good for everyone! Enjoying making this!

Forgot to mention this a "M" For Violence and Language

Chapter 2: Revelations

Needing some much need air, Hiruzen stands on the rooftop of Hokage Tower. Leaning slightly forward with his arms crossed on the metal beams on the edge of the roof. The night breeze shifts his robes, leaving his hat in his office but not his old pipe. Still his grandson at the forefront of his mind. Though his tears have dried he never wept like this since the death of his of wife. Despite that scar being long since healed, the thought of Naruto being in any kind of harm sends a shiver of fear in his heart. Deep down he knew just like Jiraiya said, the people of the village would not accept Naruto the hero his father wanted him to be known. This stung at the old Hokage, because it made it look like Minato's sacrifice was in vain. Worst still was hiding the boy's heritage from him. Which in turn he could not even show to Naruto who his parents even were. Granted the reason was a just one, but seeing a small child with such hurt in eyes made his old heart clinch in pain. So caught up in his thoughts he never notices a figure standing behind him.

"Still chewing on that old pipe Hiruzen," a voice he long thought dead speaks.

The Sandaime's eyes widen in shock as he slowly turns, there before him stands his old mentor and friend. Tobirama stands in front him with an amused expression. Hiruzen's pipe drops from his mouth as he leaves it gaping. His mind was nearly blank until he saw the small figure cradled in his friend's arms.

"NARUTO," he shouts as he ran over to look at sleep boy.

Stopping some feet away from Tobirama His old eyes take complete look at the young child. His former mentor's face becomes serious. "Mind explaining to me why this child is so malnourished, and so dehydrated that his skin is hanging from his bones," Tobirama asks with calm hint of rage in his tone.

Quiet at first Hiruzen simply raises his hand to ruffle Naruto's hair; a heavy sigh of relief comes from him. "I will explain this back in the office. follow me," he says in quiet tone as he walks past his friend. The Nidaime was quick to notice how his former student reacted when seeing the boy.

/-/-/-/

Lying on the couch with the old Sandaime's haori as blanket Naruto sleeps soundly. Sitting at his desk Hiruzen lets out a plume of smoke, His gaze shifts between the boy and Tobirama standing in front of him. Watching with his critical eyes The Second Hokage can tell Sarutobi sees Naruto as a family member.

"Naruto is Jinchuuriki. He is the container of the Kyuubi."

For once in a long time Sarutobi could see the look of sheer disbelief on Tobirama's face. He then explains that terrible night of October 10th. How the fox escaped its second container and mother of the child in question. Quickly his old friend put the dots together.

"The boy is a Uzumaki then... Since they are the ones only capable of containing Kurama."

"Kurama," Sarutobi had a questionable look.

"That is his real name. Mito learned of it during meditations. She told Hashirama and myself."

Shaking his head as he leans back on his chair; "I knew that damn fox had a real name."

Turning his head Tobirama watches the sleeping boy; "Tell me everything that I have missed old friend. That includes this boy and his parents."

/-/-/-/

Nearing dawn when Hiruzen finishes his tale, the hollow grim expression on Tobirama is not unexpected. Though he did vanish during the last days of the second shinobi war, to hear of a third troubled him. But what disturbed him the most was the loss of Uzushiogakure. Since the birth of Konoha, Uzu was always her alley. While, thanking Kami that all the legacies were brought to the Leaf; The loss of The Uzumaki Clan hit The Nidaime the hardiest. Now sitting slightly hunched forward with his elbows on his knees, Tobirama's eyes look upon Naruto mournfully.

'_Now all that is left Mito-Chan,_ _is this small orphan child. Even if there are others, The Whirlpool is lost,'_The second thought sadly.

A long silence grows through the office, with both Hokage's having very little to say. Finally Tobirama breaks the silence; "Hiruzen, you said this boy's father is Minato Namikaze?" Sarutobi nods. "I have never heard of clan ever bearing the name Namikaze."

Hiruzen smirks sadly; "Notice that did you? Yes there is no Namikaze Clan, since Minato never knew his family's last name, he made one up himself."

"Do you know then?"

"I do. I even known his who his parents are," Sarutobi pauses. "You see... His mother was, Kairi Akane."

Second time in sense decades passed has Hiruzen seen the look of pure shock in his former mentor. His mind blank till his memories rush back to him. The resemblance, of course; The golden hair and light tan skin. It was just like her's. Sarutobi knew he did not need to say more.

A sad smile spread across Tobirama's lips; "Hiruzen... The boy will live with family now."

Hearing a small groan both look over to see Naruto beginning to wake up. Sarutobi raises from his chair and walks over to sit on the other side of the couch. Rubbing his eyes with his hand the boy slowly sits up. everything is still a blur as he tries to make sense of his surroundings. looking down his eyes widen as they focus. A white robe, with smell of cigar pipe strong in its threads.

"You know it's not nice to worry your jiji like that."

Snapping his head quickly he sees none other than his surrogate grandfather himself. That same old warm smile. For six months he missed that kind voice, small tears prick at the end of his eyes. In small flash as Sarutobi's haori lands on the floor, Naruto wraps his arms around the old Hokage as the boy cries in earnest. Following the same pattern Hiruzen hugs the boys with his chin resting on Naruto's head. Rubbing his surrogate grandson's back he feels all the tension in Naruto's body coming out all at once. Tobirama was silent watching on with a faint smile, he was glad that there was someone who truly does love the young one. But in the back on his mind, his rage was boiling over. To fault a child just for actions of another...UNFORGIVABLE!

'_This village has grown weak. Niisan, how would you react to this,' The Nidaime mentally questions._

After twenty minutes Naruto finally calms down to a quiet sniffle. Letting go of Hiruzen he rubs his eyes now red from crying. A sad smile crosses the boy's lips as his cheeks become slightly red.

"Sorry Ojisan," Naruto lightly whispers.

"There is nothing feel ashamed or embarrassed about child," A voice spoke behind him.

Shifting around slightly Naruto's eyes widen in shock. There sitting a foot near him is a figure he is quite familiar with. During a visit with Hiruzen, Naruto read a scroll that spoke about his favorite subject, which also had illustrations. Sarutobi let out an amused chuckle. The boy did try to speak for good minute but he couldn't for the life of him find his voice.

"Y...Yo..your...T..Th...The Nidaime," Finally recovering his voice in a stutter.

Tobirama laughs softly; "Very good... Tobirama Senju, at your service. Do you need breakfast young sir?"

Again... Naruto loses his voice. Not only was the Nidaime alive, the most powerful of all water users ever. But offering breakfast? Having too much for his mind to process he faints face forward. Tobirama and Hiruzen both erupt in laughter.

/-/-/-/

Stirring once again, but feeling that he lying on a soft bed, Naruto slowly sits up. He quickly notices he is in a bedroom he never seen before. Yet what made Naruto eyes wide as saucers, was how well furnished and designed the room is. He could tell this was a house of high ranks, remembering when he spent a night with Jiji at the Sarutobi manner.

"Where am I?"

"Senju manor young one."

Turning his head quickly he see Tobirama sitting in a chair near the bed. Now wearing a blue kimono shirt and pants with white lining. But only the Senju Clan can live here, not some orphan? A whirlwind of questions were roaring in his mind.

"Ano... Nidaime-sama."

"Just Tobirama, no need to be formal son."

"Tobirama-san, why would you bring me here," Naruto asks slightly hesitantly.

His ruby eyes could tell what the boy really wanted to ask; 'why waste your time on a orphan?'. Internally he was sad to see such a down trotted look on someone so young. Rising from his chair he walks over an sits on the bed beside the boy. A warm smile on lips he lifts his hand and ruffles Naruto's hair. Again the boy does not understand.

"Why you ask? That is simple Naruto-kun, family deserves to be home," Tobriama states in a soft tone.

Naruto's eyes widen slowly, _family? But that would... I'm... I'm..._The Nidaime can see the boy's mind processing all this. "You are Senju, like your tousan... Who was, my son..."

Hearing that Naruto's breath hitched, he looks at the man with his shoulders now trembling. Tears threaten to come from his eyes as he now gazes at his first living relative. "Grandpa..," He whispers.

With small nod to confirm, the boy bolts towards him wrapping his arms around Tobirama tightly. The Nidaime smiles as he ruffles Naruto's hair. "You're not alone anymore... You're home. My grandson..."

/-/-/-/

Sorry about the mess up here. Hope you guys like this. Review please.


	3. Chapter 3: Cherry Blossoms

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Enjoying the praises for this, Hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 3: Cherry Blossoms

For nearly ten minutes she has run through the village. Her raven shoulder length black hair-raising from her fast pace; wearing her usual dark blue kimono and red obi. Her equally raven colored eyes showing both deep worry and joy. Since being told this morning by her oldest son, Naruto was found and living now at Senju compound, one thought was in her head. Mikoto Uchiha has see if he was alright, and be damned what her husband and the elders thought. Still questions ran through the Uchiha's matriarch's mind.

"_Why is Naruto-kun at The Senju Compound? Did Hokage-Sama feel he would be safe there?"_

So many questions were racing through her head, but one thing out ruled them all. She had to see Naruto, the mother's instincts within her would not calm down until then. Up on the rooftop of one the buildings a shinobi in jounin uniform and vest with gravity defying silver hair watches with his right eye while his left is covered by his hitai-ate. Was also dashing towards Naruto's location. Ever since Naruto was an infant Kakashi and half of the ANBU Black Opts took care of him while in the orphanage. Hell out of all of them, Neko, without any orders given choose to breast-feed him. So it was understandable she is just as distraught as Mikoto looking for him.

"_Wonder how your_ _taking this Yugao... Then again I can't say much. Why is Sensei's son there of all places. Tsunade-sama didn't come back did she?"_

/-/-/-/

For Tobirama this hug was just as meaningful as it is for his grandson. He knew Kairi was with child before left Konoha, and they were going to be married when was supposed to return. Though while deeply sadden by the death of the woman he loved, that hole in heart was being filled by the little boy embracing him. While he knows he will never know his son; he now has the chance to do what he can for his grandson.

To Naruto all the loneliness and pain feels like it is washing away. Having a family, a clan no less, his little heart feels more alive inside than it has ever felt. His cries of joy echoing throughout the room and manor. Finally gathering himself. He releases his grandfather as a memory of something just hit him.

"But in the history... You died in the first shinobi war. How," Naruto trails off from his question.

"In truth, I nearly did die in the first war... Had it not been for The Uzumaki Clan."

Naruto gasps as his eyes widen. _There is a Uzumaki Clan?! But why didn't Ojisan_ _say something. _Tobirama could see a small amount of hurt in the boy's eyes. Now sitting crossed legged on the bed as he looks down at Naruto he begins his tale.

"Don't be angry with Hiruzen. He hid things from you to keep you safe. Now I will start with The Uzumaki Clan. Why there no clan compound here was The Uzu were a foreign clan within the hidden village Uzushiogakure. They were the deadliest of Fuuinjutsu masters with equally unique Kekkai Genkai. But one natural trait was all within the blood of a Uzumaki. Longevity and the ability to heal from all wounds, which made your Clan immune to diseases and poisons."

Naruto listens quietly, soaping up everything Tobirama says like a sponge; "Since the creation of Konoha, The Uzu were always our most loyal comrades. They also help build the village alongside my brother and I. And would it come to surprise that The Uzumaki Clan our cousins to The Senju? But I digress, there was a long peace until enemy villages sparked the winds of hate. Soon the first shinobi war began. It was a nightmarish hell, so many lost and all for lust for power. So meaningless... It was during that time I went into battle, protecting Konoha with every ounce of my soul. During the fighting I was drawn near Uzushiogakure. Enemy nin were planning a surprise attack which we caught wind of. With ambush of our own; we laid our own trap but turned into a bloodbath. In the end I was all that was left, severely wounded and on the brink of death. I slowly dragged myself to the safe borders of Uzu, before falling unconscious.

When I awoke I found myself inside one of Uzu's most sacred shrines. Sitting at my side was the Uzukage herself and several shrine priests. I noticed that my upper clothes were gone and that one chest was strange Fuuinjutsu seal I never seen before."

After saying this Tobirama moved the sides of his kimono shirt off and focused chakra to his chest. Soon there appeared in all it's glory the seal in question. What Naruto saw is a medium size circle with strange Alchemical writing around it. Inside the circle was hexagon with a star in its center. The seal literally covered his chest.

"Fumetsu; 'The Immortal Seal'. This is a one of the most sacred of all The Uzumaki Clans seals, which is only known to the Uzukages. Don't let the name fool you, I am not Immortal. Rather this seal gave me the unique Kekkai Genkai of Longevity & instant regeneration. The unknown side effect of the seal is it reverted my aging to where I was thirty years old once more, but stay this age. And with that I keep my vigor and strength of that age. As I recall I am the second to ever receive this seal."

Naruto tilts his head; "So they turned you into a Uzumaki?"

Tobirama puts his shirt back on and rubs his chin. "In the bare bones of it.. Yes. For several months I spent my time recovering in Uzu; In which spending my time by learning from The Uzukage herself about Fuuinjutsu. I was glad in hearing that First Shinobi War had ended, but surprise to hear I was listed as killed in action. In which I don't have a reliable source that Sarutobi had become Sandaime, I was very proud of my student on that day. When I began my journey back home I thanked the Uzukage for all she had done. all she said was 'It is us that thank you for saving our village. Brother of Uzu'. To say my secret return shocked my former student was an understatement. But he ask if I wish to retake my place as Nidaime. But I declined, the role of leader was his and he earned it. But I did make him an offer. While he was Hokage, I remained in the shadows as the first Myou-Hokage. During those years we spent a great effort in creating the village my brother had envisioned. During those many years I meet a beautiful kunoichi named Kairi Akane. She was a brilliant Jounin who held equally power beliefs."

The boy's eyes soon grew somber; "Grandma.."

His nods; "Yes... In time we fell in love over time. Brother always joked I would be the last bachelor between us. Then the second shinobi war erupted. Nearing the half way point of the war I had no choice but leave once more to protect the village and Kairi-Hime was with our son on the way... She begged me to the brink of tears not to go. But I didn't want our child to grow up during the horrors of war. I... swore to her I would come back to her. She must hate me."

"I don't think so," Naruto whispers. Tobirama smiles sadly; "In any case I had taken measures to make sure I survived so could keep my promise. Before the second war I was able to create a special time/space ninjutsu combined with my water nature. "Kootta-Eikyuu-Suimin": Frozen Eternal Sleep. My body would be in pocket where time itself was stopped. While a powerful barrier of ice shielded me. In that state, The Uzu seal would heal my wounds. But I did not know how long I would be in there. My guess is Hiruzen found me and made certain I was safe."

As tale ends Naruto lets his mind absorb it all. Half of him feels overwhelmed by all of this. But the other half a mixture between happy and sad. On one part he is happy to have his grandfather here, which makes him no longer alone. But sad that his grandmother was alone when he was gone. Tobirama can tell the boy is unsure how to feel about all of this.

"Do...Do you wish you were back with grandma," Naruto asks softly.

The Nidaime sees the underlining meaning to that question; "I am here now.. With a grandson who needs the one thing he deserves to have..Family."

Naruto gives a warm smile as his grandfather ruffles his hair. Both get off the bed and stretch. "So Naruto-Kun what would like to make with your life?"

"A shinobi! So I could be Hokage one day!"

An amused smirk graces Tobirama lips; "Then I can help with that. I will train you with both Senju and Uzumaki forms. Since they both your birthrights. Hiruzen is bringing every scroll that was of Uzu here. The history, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Fuuinjutsu, Kenjutsu, Ninjutsu. An a Summons contract. All will be at your fingertips to help you become a brilliant Shinobi."

Naruto was beaming, not only will he get to learn from his grandfather's Clan 'his clan'. But also The Uzumaki Clan as well. He wasn't dumb though he knew this would take a lot training and hard work. But it would be worth to make his dream.

"But first before anything. Lets get some food in you, and rebuild your strength. That should take a week or two. Then we can start training."

/-/-/-/

Mikoto was out breath when finally reach the front gate of the Senju Manor. The place itself was beautiful, created by the first hokage's wood style jutsu. It was not as luxurious as other clans compounds, but it was place one could be comfortable and have large family. If she guessed at least three or four families could live in this place. The house itself a very traditional in design but unique having a secondary floor. Looking at the main side-door to the house she eyes the Senju symbol engraved on it.

Patting her chest with her hand she slowly calms her racing heart. Finally as she feels ready she walks over to the main door. The Uchiha matriarch's mind still racing with questions about why Naruto was here of all places, first she hesitant. But she finds her resolve as she knocks on the door gently. Her ears pick up shuffling of feet drawing near. What greets her sends a shock to her entire system. As the door opens there standing before her is none other than the Nidaime himself!

"Yes young lady?"

For a full minute her mind is on complete shut down as she barely even find her voice, let alone her thoughts. Luckily someone else gets her out of her stupor.

"Aunt Mikoto!"

Instantly her mind kicks right back on seeing Naruto run out from behind Tobirama and stands in front of her. Blinking for a few minutes she quickly falls to her knees and hugs the boy tightly. At first Naruto was surprised by the action but he returns the hug as he smiled. Holding him for about two minutes she slowly let's go but keeps her hands on his shoulders.

"I was so afraid something happened! Please don't ever frighten me like that," Mikoto says as tears were pricking down her cheeks.

Frantic Naruto waves his arms; "I'm alright now! Please don't cry! And guess what I'm not alone anymore. Meet my grandpa!"

Confused at first until the boy looks Tobirama she quickly connects the dots. She looks up at with eyes as wide as saucers. _The Nidaime is his grandfather!? Then that would mean Minato was his... Oh Kami! _Slowly Raising while picking up Naruto and keeping him in her arms, she looks at the second Hokage in sheer disbelief.

"Ano... Forgive me for sounding rude Nidaime-Sama but how are," Mikoto's voice trails off.

Tobriama sighs; "I will explain young lady. Please come in."

/-/-/-/

In the kitchen Everyone is sitting at the table with Naruto in mikoto's lap. She listens to Tobirama's tale with wonder. A part her was not surprised he was able to create such a powerful jutsu that preserved him. Once the tale was done the Nidaime said he would make breakfast. He was eternally greatfull to Hiruzen for restocking the Senju Kitchen with fresh foods and drinks. While working on that Mikoto Looks down at Naruto. She frowns noticing how malnourished he looks. She knew that being alone and homeless for six months on the streets would make him look bad. But seeing him like this, it outright enraged her. Since she was, along with The Hyuuga Matriarch a childhood friends of Naruto's mother. She knew damn well Kushina would turn the village into a crater of ashes seeing her son like this. Mikoto was more than tempted to do it herself. Yet what angered the most was her own husband. Fugaku never liked Kushina or Minato. Considering Minato as a 'Clan-less Fool' and Kushina something more vile she refused to think of it. While Mikoto is proud to be a Uchiha, she can't help but see that others of her clan have let pride rule them. And sadly her youngest son was becoming the same way. She was happy at least her eldest son Itachi had gotten her level headedness, and never let pride judge his actions.

Still it made her upset that her own husband treated her best friend's son like some pariah. Shaking herself out of her thought she smiles as she looks down at Naruto again. Squeezing a bit with her arms wrap around him, the boy looks up at her.

"After breakfast want to go to the park?"

The boys face lit up brilliantly; "That would be cool! Grandpa, could we?"

Looking over at the Uchiha Matriarch and his grandson Tobirama chuckles; "I don't see why not. I imagine some of your friends have wondered where you have been."

Naruto lowers his head his eyes showing a hint of sadness; "I don't have any friend my age. The ANBU come and visit when they can, especially Auntie Neko."

Tobirama raised an eyebrow; "Auntie Neko?"

"Yeah, she wears a cat mask, but has really long purple hair. She has always been super nice to me since I could remember."

A tender smile crossed Mikoto's lips; _Yugao..._

/-/-/-/

After breakfast and a quick bath and change of clothes for Naruto; who now wore a similar outfit like Tobirama but black with red trim. The three head for the park, while many of the villagers look at the trio with mixed expressions. Why was The Uchiha Matriarch with a man who looks exactly like the Nidaime, and with that demon child? While others were happy to see Naruto no longer hiding, seems he was found after all. In two minutes the trio make it to the park, it was a beautiful sight. at the center of is a fountain with several benches around it. To the far side is a playground and swing for kids to enjoy themselves. The adults see quite a few children play around while a few adults sit at the benches.

"Hey forehead what do think you're doing on our swing," a child's voice catches Naruto's attention.

Looking over he sees a girl about his age crying, being bullied by four kids a year older he guesses. Clenching his fists as his temper quickly shoots up he rushes over to help the girl. He doesn't hear Mikoto and Tobirama call him, he was too focus on the stopping those older kids from hurting the girl.

Sitting on the swing with her head hung low hiding her vivid jade eyes; the girl in question was waiting for her friend so they could play. Having a red ribbon tied to her unusual long pink hair, and wearing her favorite red sun-dress. She hid her face as her tears were flowing from her eyes. Until she met Ino, Sakura would always be constantly teased by kid about her slightly large forehead. As the fat kid of the four was about to grab her by the hair a surprise punch to the jaw sends the boy flying.

"The hell do think you doing!?"

The others turn around seeing a boy with angry eyes glaring at them; "Buzz off brat! This is none of your business!"

"I make my business when hurt a beautiful girl's feelings!"

Sakura Blushes instantly when hearing her being called beautiful. The fay boy quickly gets up to his feet rejoining his friends. Naruto knows he's outnumbered, but now he could care less.

"beat this little squirt up," The fat boy yells.

However before any could do anything Tobirama and Mikoto appear beside Naruto with their arms folded and glaring at the four bullies, in Mikoto's case her Sharingan activated in full force. within seconds the boys become outright terrified by the two adults.

"I suggest you leave. an never bother my grandson or this girl again," Tobirama said in icy tone.

Before they could blink the four kids were running out of the park. The two were about to say something to Naruto when they notice he was already in front of pink hair girl. Mikoto smiles as she deactivates her sharingan.

"You okay, please don't cry," He asks softly.

Sniffling, Sakura slowly lifts her head. Her eyes widen as the blush to her cheeks returns. The boy with a worried expression in front of her also blushes. She never seen anybody with whisker marks and sun-kissed blond hair; but what keeps her almost in a trance is his cerulean eyes. Never has Sakura seen eyes that had such rich color to them. It was like staring into the ocean. For Naruto he was under the same trance staring into the girl's eyes. _Tenshi; _Was the only thing that came into his head when looking at Sakura.

Both adults look at each other with amused expression and think that same thing; They're falling for one another at 'That' age? "Five years old an already a heart-breaker," Tobirama chuckles.

Mikoto covers her mouth as she starts giggling, While back at the swing both shake their heads to get out their trance.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, what's yours?"

"Sak...Sakura Haruno," pinkette said shyly.

"Do want to be friends," he asked almost pleading in his eyes.

This was a surprise for her, someone wanted to be her friend and a boy no less! Looking up at him she feels herself being lost in his eyes again. He is cute and those whiskers look adorable on his cheeks. Without even thinking she moves her small hand raising it up and gently rubs his whiskers. The reaction was surprising for everybody, Naruto moved his face closer to her hand and was literally purring. This sent Sakura and Mikoto in small fit of giggles, while Tobirama face palmed and laughed.

/-/-/-/

Up in the trees surrounding the park several ANBU were trying 'VERY' hard to not laugh out-loud. But seeing their little otooto actually purring was almost too much. But one of them was silent the only female among them wearing a cat mask; she just looked on silently. Though showing no emotion outside, on the inside she was mentally crying tears of joy. Naruto was alright, and with people who would keep him save. while Yugao has doubts that the man is really Tobirama Senju himself. Her surrogate son seems to think so, so would it be hard for her to give a chance. Maybe?

Finally collecting herself, and letting go of Naruto's cheek, who is now slightly embarrassed by that little showing. But is caught of guard when Sakura meekly says yes. Beaming the boy grabs her by hand and the two run off into the other parts of playground. Tobirama and Mikoto both sit on one of benches while watching the two children.

"Out of curiosity, may I ask why the Uchiha Matriarch cares so much about my grandson?"

Thinking for moment she looks at the man with sincere smile; "His mother was my childhood friend. She along with Ayame Hyuuga, we were an odd trio in the Shinobi Academy. But all made a promise to each other, 'If anything were to happen to one of us we would be there for friend's families."

"But it grew more than that didn't it?"

She gazes over at Naruto and Sakura; "Yes..."

Both fell into a comfortable silence as they watched the children playing happily. Not long after a thirty minutes both children came up to Tobirama and Mikoto.

"Grandpa, Sakura-Hime wanted to ask you something," Naruto said bouncing on his heels.

The pinkette blushed hearing the honorific after her name, Tobirama looked at her with an amused grin; "Do you now? What do you wish to ask my dear?"

At first Sakura was rubbing her hands unable to say anything, then feeling a hand on her shoulder. She looks to see Naruto winking with a foxy grin. finding her courage she looks at Tobirama; "Please teach me to be a Kounichi."

Her request came at a surprise to both adults. Mikoto looks at the Nidaime who shrugs at her unspoken question; "I see no harm in that. but remember this is a hard road to walk, and I will be asking your parents for their approval. I will do that tomorrow."

/-/-/-/

As night cloaks the sky, it was finally after dark when Mikoto had to return home. But she made Naruto promise her if he needed to find her he would. Sakura also went home But not after her new friend "and secret crush" got to meet Ino Yamanaka. A fellow blond with platinum hair and light sapphire eyes. In Naruto and Tobirama's opinion she was the most cocky girl either of them have ever met. With long day winding to end. Naruto was sleeping soundly in his new bed. Tobirama watched him by the door with warm grin.

"Kairi-Hime, you would be proud of our grandson," He whispers.

* * *

Tenshi: Angel

Otooto: Little Brother


	4. Chapter 4: Path

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Many Blessings for the Reviews and Favs

Thanks again Dark-Nate!

**Chapter 4: Path**

As the start of the morning council meeting was about to get underway. Sarutobi lets his eyes roam at the members. To the far left were his former teammates turned elders, Homura; as he has always known him is a bit too serious, but a good man deep down. Yet both Hiruzen and Homura knew Koharu was a woman who only craved power and station. To their right is the Civilian representatives. In The Sandaime's opinion only three of them truly cared about the people of the village. Next to them are the Clans; which the seats are held by the clan's head. Then finally at far right end is Danzo Shimura ... Strict hardliner who does care for Konoha, but his means are always suspect. An since they were both young both Danzo and Hiruzen have been rivals and argued on how the village should be organized. But their arguments intensified when Naruto was nearly taken by Danzo to be put in his ROOT program.

To the boy in question The Hokage knew damn well what the first topic was going to be. Since Naruto was missing for six months, those that hated him have been in an uproar. While others who care were looking for him when they were able, and the rest remain neutral. Though much of the bickering has calmed down, there are those who still demand to know what has happened to Naruto. Normally this would give the old Kage migraine, but today he was mentally grinning like a madman.

"This days council meeting will come to order," Hiruzen says with authority.

In seconds everyone is quickly silent as one of the civilian seats raises; "Hokage-Sama, we were told that the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki was found two nights ago?"

Hiruzen and few others did not like the woman's tone; "Yes, Naruto discovered and was found to be badly malnourished and dehydrated. But he is safe now with family."

That got Hiashi and Fugaku's attention, being they both knew that Naruto only had Minato and Kushina as family. So this vague response was not to be taken lightly. "The boy was brought to me by his grandfather, who has finally returned home."

Danzo's un-bandaged eye opens and narrows; "An pray tell who this miraculous person is," Tsume Inuzuka Scoffs.

"Me... Child," A icy-calm voice speaks in the shadows.

Slowly walking into the light, everyone save Danzo turns ghostly white. There standing the Nidaime himself with his cold glare eyeing everyone. Hiruzen mentally chuckles at the reaction of the council. His old eyes notice his old friend has changed his attire. Now wearing black ANBU pants and ninja sandals, with a gray kimono shirt with white trim, over his shirt he wear an ocean blue trench with kimono sleeves. One his head he wears proudly his silver head protector with leaf symbol in the center.

"Naruto Uzumaki is 'my' grandson. Are there any objections," Tobriama spoke as the temperature drops in the room.

Hisahi quickly composed himself back to the Hyuga sternness and rose; "Forgive my boldness. But if you truly are Tobirama Senju The Nidaime. You would be over a hundred years old."

"An still looking damn good thank you," Tobirama retorts chuckling.

Almost instantly his former students remember that never-ending sense of humor despite any situation. For Homura and Koharu if this was not Tobirama, he was damn close. As for Hiruzen he just shakes his head laughing softly.

Inoichi Yamanaka Raises slowly; "May we please verify that you truly are The Nidaime?" Being one of the few clan heads that cares for Naruto's safety.

"A Blood test should prove such a claim," Tobirama looks at Hiruzen; "Old friend if will be so kind?"

Nodding in agreement; "Neko!"

In an instant a woman in full ANBU uniform with long purple hair appears kneeling in front of Sarutobi. Tobirama raises an eyebrow; _So_ _this is Neko. Glad Mikoto told me about her and the others that have watched over Naruto._

Slowly the woman stands with a scroll in one hand, and a sealed box with the Senju symbol in the other. "You have everything in order," Hiruzen asks.

"Yes Hokage-Sama," though standing in front their leader her eyes are locked onto Tobirama.

The man can feel the ANBU woman's cold gaze, her silent message to him very clear. _If you are not who you say, I will kill you myself._Tobirama respects Yugao's fierce maternial instincts for Naruto. Turning around she places the scroll and box on the table in the center of the council room. Going through rapid hand signs, both seals on the items release.

Unrolling the scroll everyone sees a complex fuuinjutsu seal with circle in the center. Inside the box which held by a stasis seal has three vials of blood inside; Hashirama, Tsunade, & Tobirama. Removing the man in question's vial Yugao pops the small cork and gently tilts it so two drops hit the left side of the circle. Putting the cork back in and placing it back in the box.

Without needing to be told, Tobirama walks beside Neko; "A drop of your blood on the right side... Which will either prove... Or falsify your claim of as the Nidaime," She said coldly.

/-/-/-/

(One Week Later)

The sun shines over the backyard of The Senju manner. A very large square area with large wooden wall enclosing it, and trees on each corner. This place was perfect as Tobirama watches Naruto and Sakura train in Senju Taijutsu. Leaning on one of the trees with his arms crossed he was rather pleased by the outcome of Council meeting last week. Quickly the village soon heard of the return of Nidaime, which caused minor uproar. But more than that was the now known fact of Naruto being Tobirama's grandson. Many mouths of the narrow-minded were slammed shut.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, knowing dwelling on the past is foolish. His watches with an approving eye on how well his grandson and his friend are meshing well with the Senju Taijutsu. To his and Naruto's surprise Sakura is civilian-born, but Tobirama knew talent never came from birth. Still came no shock that her parents; Shinji and Natsumi Haruno were more than a little frightened, since being merchants. But after some convincing; (which took a 'long' two hours), they finally relented. While they were scared for their daughter, they both believed in following your heart. An if this is what their baby girl wanted, they would stand by her.

Yet what made the ageless Kage most happy was the strong bond forming between Naruto and Sakura. The two were nearly always together, whether in training or at the park. An Tobirama also found out just how protective his grandson was with his rosette friend. When some bullies tried to make fun of her to the point of tears, Naruto tackled them and beat all three of them until they runaway. When he asked Naruto why he so protective he simply said; 'I can't stand to see a Tenshi cry.' Which led to Tobirama laughing so hard he could be heard throughout the village.

_Focus on their physical training for eight months then start on Chakra Control with it after. But better get 'this' aspect out-of-the-way._"Naruto, Sakura please stop for a moment and come here."

Hearing their names both walk over to Tobriama who crouches down to their level. He pulls out two small pieces of paper which confuses both. "This is Chakra paper, you pour some of your chakra into this and it shows you your Elemental nature."

Naruto quickly remembers; "Like your water nature."

Tobirama nods; "Very good... Yes these papers will show what nature you have. Then when you both of you have proper chakra control I will train you in your natures."

Taking the papers the children look at each other than back forward with their eyes closed. As they concentrate Tobriama is greeted by a very different outcome. As their eyes open Naruto see his paper in cut clean in the center; While the two halves are wet. For Sakura hers is crumbled. _Lightning, never expected that from her. But... Duel Natures? Unless Naruto has a Kekkai Genkai_ _that is completely unheard of..._

"Sakura you have Lightning, not what I was expecting. This could be interesting. Naruto, you have both Wind and Water."

"Sensei, Isn't that usually entails a bloodline limit," Sakura ask while looking at Naruto wide-eyed.

"It does. Which means Naruto you may have a Kekkai Genkai, or something even more rare. Duel Natures, which even I never heard of."

Naruto is completely spellbound, the thought of having a bloodline limit would be cool. But having something even more rare would be awesome! Handing the papers back, Tobriama tells them to resume their Taijutsu training. Standing back up and leaning on the tree his ruby eyes soon narrow.

The children freeze when ten ANBU appear on the top of the wooden wall. Sakura who has a slight fear of The Black Opts hides behind Naruto. Meanwhile the blond himself immediately recognized the masks, and gave a nervous chuckle.

"Hey guys," Naruto knew damn well this would come around.

A male ANBU wearing a hawk mask crosses his arms; "Six months Otooto and all we get is a 'hey guys'," he says nonchalantly.

"Seriously Otooto you had us scared to death," A female ANBU wearing a rabbit mask speaks up beside Hawk.

Lowering his head, he hides the ashamed look in his eyes. "I am really sorry," he whispers but they all hear him.

Hawk sighs; "We already forgave you... But you might want to apologize to them," he says pointing behind Naruto and Sakura.

Looking up and turning around his eyes widen as Sakura stays behind him. There crouched down to their level is his 'Auntie Neko'; and standing beside her is Kakashi. The four stand there silent for a minute while Sakura process what's happening. _They called him Otooto? What do they mean six months? Is Naruto-Kun friends with the ANBU? _A long silence met everyone as the two adults remain silent. Something that even surprises Hatake Neko moves her hand to her mask. Naruto's eyes widen for it being the first time he has 'ever' seen Neko's face. He fails in hiding the blush that rushes to his cheeks. She is has earthly beauty with only small make-up to enhance it. Her chocolate eyes are almost mesmerizing to both children. But what the boy saw was not anger like he thought, rather it was sadness and hurt. Naruto fidgets slightly from Yugao's gaze.

"Please Anutie Neko I am..." Before the boy could finish the woman gently shook her head.

Naruto lowers his head, feeling a finger on his chin his face is raised back up by Yugao. Moving her hand from his chin her it rests on his cheek. "Never think yourself a burden to anyone. You are too precious to ever be that. An I love you too much to lose you," Yugao's last words only heard by Naruto.

"Kaasan," the boy whispers with his eyes quivering.

Sakura's eyes lit up; "Your Naru-Kun's..."

Kakashi crouched down looking at the rosette; "No... But 'Neko' is the closest thing Naruto has to one."

/-/-/-/

Hyuuga Manor

Normally when she visits her old friend Mikoto is usually in good spirits. But today she was trying to repress the headache when she left her home abruptly. Ever since the council meeting last week Fugaku and the elders have been nearly impossible. While it was beyond amusing to hear of Tobirama's verbal 'massacre' as she called it. When the council was put its place. But ever since her husband and the elders have frustrated. So much so she no longer joins the clan meetings. That and the several arguments her and Fugaku had since. Even now with Naruto save and with family, he still hates him. In fact in her opinion it's getting worse. Even her son Itachi is growing tired of the Clan's arrogance. So visiting Ayame is welcome retreat, though in secret she has come here and at Senju manor more often now. Least she was grateful that Hisahi was not so narrow-minded, but she knew from her friend the Hyuuga elders were split when it came to Naruto.

Sitting in garden area of the manor, Mikoto looks at the area blankly. Sitting beside her is her friend Ayame. Wearing a lit velvet kimono, it matches well with her long blue hair. always having a sort of ethereal beauty about her she rarely ever wore make up. Like her husband she is the serious type, but loosens up when she with Mikoto, she knows she does not have worn her mask of indifference. But at the moment her concerns was with her dear friend.

It came too no surprise to her that Fugaku Uchiha was being an arrogant ass. Neither her husband or herself ever cared for him. Which it came make them wonder just what Mikoto saw in him. But both knew that was not their business to interfere. Still neither one cared for how much of mental toll this taking on their friend. If Ayame was honest with herself she would have used the Juuken on Fugaku years ago. Would have spared a lot of undue misery. shaking out of those thoughts she raises her hand and rests it on Mikoto's shoulder.

"Do you want to vent or just relax," her tone soft but having a regalness to it.

"I honestly do not know anymore Aya-chan... No matter what positives have been given he just," Mikoto's voice trails off.

Ayame smiles softly; "At least by Kami Naruto's safe."

The Hyuuga matriarch like Mikoto had always tried to be there for Kushina's son. While unlike the Uchiha matriarch she kept things more formal. But she was realizing that not the way to be around Naruto, especially when what he needed was warmth and love. Now that, and she still cannot wrap her head around it, The Nidaime has returned, she regrets not being so open like Mikoto is him. Though it was hilarious when he was at the manor once and 'purposely' mixed up her husband and his twin brother's names.

Mikoto smiled softly, Ayame continues; "While I know I could have been more kind than I should have. I know you are there making up for it.

The Uchiha matriarch looks over to her friend; "You don't need that mask when your with him. Your smart enough to realize that Naruto-Kun does not respone well to cold people."

Ayame lowers her head; "And that goes for Hisahi and his brother. I know you three care for him. But damn it, loose that mask for Kami's sake."

Both were surprise by Mikoto's outburst; "I... I'm sorry, Fugaku gotten me so irritated I don't have much patience right now."

Her friend only smiled warmly; "It helps to vent. Just remember to not lash out on the wrong person."

/-/-/-/

At the top of the Hokage figure heads; a lone figure stands silently looking at the village. The figure's long unusual white hair flowing from the updraft. A small evil smirk appears on her lips.

"So Kami has twisted fate for him... Let's see where this will lead," She speaks with a malicious sultry voice.

* * *

So how do you guys like? As for mysterious lady won't tell hehe. Love reviews, now the action will pick up next chapter. See ya then!

Update: Have a poll involving out Uchiha Matriarch, that is if survives the massacre, your opinion might shift my decision.


	5. Chapter 5: The Devil's Gift

** Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto

Shall we see how the chaos ensues?

**Chapter 5**: **The Devil's Gift**

A full year has past since night that brought back Tobirama Senju to the world. His former student and friend was more than overjoyed he that retook his place of Myou-Hokage. For two reasons he did this; 1. To make sure Hiruzen was not bogged down and had some breathing room. 2. The rank gave Tobirama the freedom he needed to to do the one thing he really wanted to do. Train his grandson Naruto and surrogate granddaughter Sakura.

The two were very diligent with their training ethics. Both were able to grasp the Senju family Taijutsu well; and when starting Chakra training Tobirama was very impressed and proud. Naruto like a true Senju displayed brilliant Chakra control, and was quick to pick up the basics. Sakura, her level of was down right frightening, not even Tobirama or Hashirama had her level focus at that age. However her Chakra reserves were low, which brought up the next phase of training. After his return from Uzu all those decade ago, he created three specialized Fuuninjutsu seal rooms under the house. One was for enhance Chakra control, the second was gravity-weight room by adjusting the gravity which had multiple levels. The third was newly built library, for which held every Uzu scroll and books. When he finally felt they were ready he let the kids pick the right Taijutsu that would fit them, their selections were actually very right to what the ageless kage predicted. Tobriama also used special fuuninjutsu seals to aid in their training.

However today he gave both Naruto and Sakura a break from training to let them play at the park. Both became thrilled of the idea; though while they were dedicated, they were still six-year-old children. And knowing that the ANBU were watching more closely than before, he decided to stay home. Spending his time in the library of the house he would normally be quite comfortable. But his surprise guests sitting beside him was making him slightly curious.

"Usually I do not mind company. But have to ask why are you here Mikoto, and brought your eldest son with you," Tobirama asks with a raised eyebrow.

Sitting on short step-ladder reading a Senju scroll Itachi sits quietly near his mother. Since today he is off duty he wears his civilian clothes of a black shirt and gray pants with shinobi sandals. Though this was not the first time he met the boy, something about him seemed more off than usual. Mikoto on the other hand looks up at Tobriama with a sheepish gaze.

"Well since my sochi was off today I wanted him to come with me here... To...," her voice was trailing off.

"Kaasan wanted to get away from the elders an tousan. But with Ayame-Sama tending to her newborn baby, an Kumo visiting the Hyuuga manor tomorrow. She felt it best to come here," Itachi speaks up in his monotone voice his eyes never leaving the scroll.

Mikoto lightly glares at her son before bowing her head in defeat. Why must Itachi always be so direct at times when he shouldn't? Meanwhile a frown grew on Tobriama's lips, his 'meeting' with the Uchiha patriarch and elders was not a pleasant memory. Their open hatred for Naruto and the open argument with Fugaku and Mikoto in which the man went to strike her. Before anything could happen, a pair of enraged ruby eyes with a killer intent so strong the village felt it while he stood in front of the Uchiha patriarch; protecting Mikoto. Tobirama broke Fugaku's arm, letting him sprawling on the ground in pain. an said one thing before leaving.

_"Next to Izuna Uchiha.. I respect only your wife and eldest son. They show the proper honor of a Uchiha. From this moment only Mikoto Uchiha and her eldest son Itachi our welcome to my home. Dare come near my home or lay a finger on my grandson I will make sure you suffer a fate worse than death... An if you ever raise a hand to your wife, I will kill you..." _

As the memory fade he looks at his friend with a worried gaze; "Has things gotten worse?"

"Thankfully no, that man is to frighten of you to even speak out openly," Mikoto spoke softly as she looks up at Tobirama.

By her voice tone the ageless Kage could tell the distance the Uchiha couple has become greater. An though he never shows it, Itachi is also very concerned for his mother. But angry at his father and the elders, which his contempt for them has grown even further. But lately he has felt something has been out-of-place at Uchiha compound, even his long time friend has been not himself. He knows that his father and the elders are up to something, but with no proof he can do nothing.

"How is Naru-kun and Sakura-chan's training going," Mikoto asks, Itachi raising his head to listen.

Tobirama beams; "The two have taken well to the Senju Taijutsu and Chakra Training. Since Both wanted to learn Uzu Taijutsu and Kenjutsu they will in the next session. Along with their Elemental Natures and Fuuninjutsu."

Next to Hiruzen, only Mikoto and Itachi knew about the children's Uzu training. The matriarch looks at Tobirama slightly concern; "Isn't it too early for them to learn their natures and Fuuninjutsu?"

"Quite the opposite Kaasan.. I was here during a few sessions. They are more than ready to learn those advance skills."

Looking over at her son she knows he was serious. In fact her Sochi has been rather enthralled by Naruto and Sakura's training. Still patting her chest softly with her hand, she can't rid herself of worry. Tobriama smirks, placing his hand on the matriarch's shoulder she looks at him. "Believe me Mikoto. Those two are geniuses when it comes to the Shinobi arts. They will be fine."

Itachi's right eye slightly twitched; "Nidaime-Sama" Both adults look at the Uchiha heir. "If you wish to court my Kaasan do not do it not in my presence."

Tobirama's face faults while Mikoto's turned redder than Kushina's hair. Needless to say people stopped walking and paled near the Senju compound when hearing a female voice echo Itachi's name in a flustered raged.

/-/-/-/

(Mind-Scape)

In the depths of his cell the Kyuubi sits deep in thought. Going over his container's abilities, he is more focused on Naruto's elemental affinities. While knowing Wind and Water can produce the Kekkai Genkai "Hyoton", he growls. That is far too of an inferior bloodline limit as he is concerned. Then the it hits him; the Bijuu King lets out a deep malicious chuckle. His crimson eyes begin to glow brightly.

_**"That will do nicely. Soon Boy... Very soon... Till then enjoy..," **_He lets out a booming demonic laugh.

/-/-/-/

Park

"Hey, Kaasan said it's okay to come over tomorrow."

"Cool! I love her cooking!"

Sitting at their usual spot on the swings Naruto and Sakura were enjoying their time together away from training. The two were as Ino said 'glued to the hip'. Over the course of the year Naruto meet Sakura's parents. At first he was afraid that they might be like most adults and yell at him, but he was surprised when both were very kind and warm to him. An finally Naruto and Tobirama found out Sakura got her odd hair color from her mother, and her eyes from her father. It was heartwarming for Sakura to see her secret crush be so welcomed by her family. But also noticed something else...

Whenever she was with him, Sakura always felt like she was safe. And Naruto always had this warmth about him that just made you know you could be yourself with him. While she was still somewhat shy around others, she was slowly gaining Naruto's confidence and cheerfulness. But something was also bugging her. Ever since they became six she has felt these odd but strong feelings about her friend. Like when he was close to her she blushes wildly, or watching him train, she feels this fluttering feeling in her stomach. An she almost in a trance when looking into his eyes, yet for Kami's sake she does not know what she is going through.

**_CHAA! THAT'S BECAUSE YOU LOVE HIM IDIOT! WHY HAVEN'T YOU KISSED HIM YET!_**

Mentally groaning, she sighs; ever since she was five she has had this inner voice in her head. Only Kami knows where she came from but ever since she was five, this "Inner Sakura" showed up in her mind. At most time the two bicker at each other, but when meeting Naruto "Inner" has driven her nuts.

_An I keep telling you Naru-Kun is just my friend. An we are too young to do that! _

**_AND I KEEP SAYING THAT'S CRAP! I MEAN JUST LOOK AT HIM, WITH THOSE EYES IT SHOULD BE AGAINST THE LAW TO LOOK THAT GORGEOUS! JUST WAIT TILL HE GETS OLDER, WITH ALL THAT TRAINING AND THOSE MUSCLES..._**

Sakura's face became tomato red when a mental image of an older Naruto, shirtless and buffed with rippling muscles came into her thoughts. Seeing "Inner" drooling she cuts off her talk now noticing a hand waving in front of her.

"Sakura-Hime, you okay," Naruto asks looking concerned.

Shaking her head while trying to rid herself of the blush she smiles; "I'm okay Naru-Kun. Just thinking to myself."

"Oh.. Okay."

The two sit in a comfortable silence swaying a bit on the swing. Sakura watches Naruto as he looks at a family walking past. She notices a hint of sadness in his eyes. It was last year when Niisan (Kakashi) as Naruto calls him, told her about her friend was an orphan before his grandfather came back. Sakura, almost on instincts hugged her blond friend crying. Not having any parents, it sent a pain in her heart knowing that Naruto was all alone for five years of life. She could never imagine her life without her Kaasan and Tousan. But she could tell there was more about Naruto's life before Jiji-Senju. Why half of the village glares at him, why he is afraid of most adults, why some days he forces himself to smile. She wanted to know so badly, but at the same time, she didn't want him relive anything that might have been terrible. Still, made a promise to herself to be there for Naruto when he was ready to tell her.

"Hey!"

A voice catches their attention as they see Ino walking towards them. But with a surprise they spot two boys on either side of her, and Hinata Hyuuga behind her. One boy was skinny with pineapple brow hair style with a lazy expression. The other was large boy also brunette boy munching down a bag a chips. Ino almost struts toward them stopping with her hands on her hips.

"Been looking everywhere for you guys. Have some people like ya to meet."

"Troublesome... Ino did you have to drag me out here," The skinny boy comments.

A tick mark pops on Ino's forehead as she turns and glares; "What was that!? You would be lying on your ass all day staring at clouds. I told you, you had to come see my other friends Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru just mumbles to himself looking the other way. Looking back he see the two Ino mention about before. Walking over he mocks a salute. "Shikamaru Nara, That's Chouji Akimichi over there." Peering over at Ino; "Can I go look at clouds now."

"No dumb-ass!"

"Troublesome..."

Naruto snickers at the two while Sakura just tilts her head with a coy smile. Not be rude Naruto stands up and does a mock salute of his own. "Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet ya lazy-ass" Sakura and Ino cover their mouths as they giggle, while Shikamaru just smirks. The boy named Chouji walks over.

"Nice to (Munch) meet you (Munch) guys! Ino said (Munch) A lot (Munch)About you (Munch)."

Naruto and Sakura sweat-drop watching Chouji talk while eating. This time the rosette stands up putting her hands behind her back, she smiles sweetly. "Sakura Haruno. It's nice to meet you all. Ino why haven't you introduce us to these guys till now?""

Ino huffs; "Cause Lazy-Ass here kept grumbling about just staying home, which prompted Chouji to stay with him."

Shikamaru only grunts as he watches the sky, while Chouji sheepishly rubs the back of his head. Naruto leans to right to see behind Ino as Hinata makes a small 'eep' sound.

"Hey Hinata-chan."

"H...He..Hello. Nar...Naruto-K..Kun. Sa...Sakura-Chan," The Hyuuga heiress stutters nervously.

Naruto sighs; while granted he has been to the Hyuuga Compound. The boy only met the shy heiress once or twice. As much as he tried he never could get Hinata open up and be his friend. He knows she's not mean or anything. Quite the opposite, she is extremely kind-hearted and gentle; but due to her overly shy nature it makes it difficult to befriend her. when asking Aunt Ayame, she said she honestly had no idea where that came from with her daughter. Even when Sakura who went with him once she tried to befriend her, but her luck was just the same.

Which is a shock to the blond and rosette that Hinata is even in the park. But then both figure if Ino is involved, she just plowed through the Hyuuga gates and dragged the fellow heiress here. Those two never understood the friendship between hinata and Ino. But still making new friends was always fun. For Naruto especially, which made Sakura happy.

Playing around Shikamaru asked Naruto if he wanted to play Shogi, a wide smile crossed Naruto's lips. Ever since his grandpa came back. Those two have played that game a lot, which tobirama found out, his grandson was a natural. So when Shikamaru brought out his travel board and pieces, Ino and Chouji were shocked seeing Naruto out-matching the Nara Heir. Though it was funny when Naruto won the first game, Sakura cheered. Shikamaru chuckled seeing the blush on his opponents face when that happened.

As for the 'lazy-ass' himself he was actually having fun. While pretending to scowl, he was enjoying facing someone his age who could outwit him in Shogi. On the sidelines Ino's jaw dropped seeing of all people Naruto beating Shikamaru. The only person she ever knew who could beat him was his father. Chouji was not faring any better, a chip fell out of his mouth when Naruto won the first game in record time. Hinata was impressed, she knew from her parents the Nara clan were natural geniuses. But watching Naruto, she could tell the blond was most likely smarter than Shikamaru.

Finishing the game Naruto and Sakura played around with Ino and their new friends. Naruto stared at the clouds with shikamaru with Chouji sitting beside them eating. The girls chatted among themselves, well mostly Sakura and Ino, Hinata listened the majority of the time. However the rosette made passing glances at her secret crush which thankfully Ino and Hinata never noticed, or pretended not to.

While they were having a good time, Naruto's ear pick up on something in the distance. It sounds like some boy yelling at someone. Sitting up to stand, he surprises everyone as goes to investigate the commotion near the fountain. Sakura soon gives chase along with the others. stopping they come to sight which quickly riles Naruto's anger. Two kids their same age with raven black hair and eyes; one girl and one boy are standing near the water fountain. The girl is wearing black kimono with red obi her hair going down her waist, while the boy is wearing a black shirt with white shorts. the girl was trying to hold back her tears while the boy ranted at her. Naruto and Sakura could swear the boy looks like a child version of Itachi.

"I really don't see why I have to take you here. Your worthless and bring shame to the clan," the boy scoffs.

"Niisan, I'm sorry," the girl answers timidly.

"I TOLD YOU NEVER CALL ME THAT! ARE YOU THAT STUPID!"

Just as he about to raise his hand to slap her someone grabs his wrist. It's quickly twisted behind his back to the point of pain as another hand grabs his neck. In a fluid motion the raven haired boy is thrown backwards onto the ground. Looking up he sees a blond hair boy with whisker marks standing in front of the raven haired girl glaring. He growls as he quickly stands.

"This is Uchiha business but out dode."

"Uchiha? You know Aunt Mikoto," Naruto asks.

"That's my mother idiot!"

_So this is Sasuke, and Aunt Mikoto is his kaasan? How can a Teme like this have such a kind mother, _Naruto and Sakura think on the same lines.

"I don't give a damn who you are. You won't hurt this girl," Naruto growls.

Sasuke snarls as he goes to punch Naruto. Without effort he grabs the would be attack with his hand, does a quick 360 spin forward as he lets the fist go. In an instant the young Uchiha is hit in the stomach with a punch that was harder than anything Sasuke ever felt. Falling to his knees in pain holding his stomach; Naruto stands in front of him with a calm glare.

"Get the hell out of here, and never bother this girl again," he says in harsh growl.

The Uchiha staggers to stand as he glares hotly at Naruo, he then bolts out of the park. calming himself down as Sakura runs up to him he turns to the girl behind him.

"You okay?"

The girl looks at him with surprise. No one ever came to her defense except Mikoto and Itachi. Looking at the bond boy she nods. "I'm okay, thank you... But why did you help me?"

Naruto looks at her sternly; "I hate bullies, and can't stand people hurting others for no reason."

"What's your name," Sakura asks now standing beside Naruto.

Composing herself as she bows; "O-Ryn Uchiha."

"You want to be our friend," Naruto and Sakura ask together.

Again the Uchiha girl was surprised; someone wanted to be her friend? She was always shunned and hated by her clan, save two. But here was two strange kids her age asking to be her friend. Unconsciously tears prick from her eyes.

"I.. I don't want to impose."

"The more the merrier I say," Naruto gives a foxy grin.

With that she relents and joins Naruto and the others. She was taken aback meeting the Nara, Akimichi, Hyuuga, and Yamanaka heirs. But her eyes became saucers when Naruto said his full last name, "Uzumaki-Senju". Of course she heard all about The Nidaime's return and the new Senju heir from Aunt Mikoto and Itachi-Niisan. Though nervous, her heart for once feels happy inside.

/-/-/-/

ROOT HQ

In the bowls of Konoha, Donzo sits quietly in his office. Going over progress of his drone soldiers and covert mission reports; the war-hawk is never caught off guard when sensing a familiar charkra signature from behind.

"And what do I owe the honor of the Uchiha patriarch in my presence," Danzo says dryly.

Walking up to the older man partially cloaked by shadows Fugaku eyes the man coldly; "Why do you sit by doing nothing while that demon child runs through the streets."

"I do nothing you say..."

"That creäture must be killed! If one wrong step is made, the damn fox.."

Before he could finish his sentence Donzo's exposed hand is wrapped around Fugaku's throat. The Uchiha never saw him move from his seat let alone charge at him. Yet the vice-like grip crushing his throat is real enough. A frozen gaze from one eye looks sternly.

"Naive fool. You do not nor could ever comprehend the art of fuuninjutsu. An to lose a promising weapon that could defend Konoha from all enemies... How little you grasp the possibilities of what we have in our hands."

Fugaku says nothing as it finally dons on him what Danzo is implying. But the war-hawk continues; "An if I recall. Only a sparse of the Uchiha Clan ventured out the fight the king of the Bijuu six years ago. You speak of Uchiha pride, yet you are all nothing," he remarks with calm venom.

That day brought up much uproar from Hiruzen and Donzo when The Uchiha clan decided to refrain from protecting the village. Letting the fool go he warns the man to never return. Glaring angrily fugaku walks away with each bitter step. The aged shinobi watches apathetic, Yet still his plan remains, the Uchiha clan will have least prove to have one good use to him.

/-/-/-/

Next day the Hyuuga compound was finalizing their welcoming for their Kumo guest. While true Konoha and Kumo were never on good terms. Yet this may, Kami willing, to help put away much of their differences. Which is what Hisahi and Ayame where aiming for. But fate had far different plans, and by this night, none will be the same.

In the training gardens the Hyuuga matriarch holds her new daughter Hanabi with a tender smile on her lips. While at the same time she watches her eldest practicing the kata of the Juuken. It was no secret that Hinata was slower than most Hyuuga members in her training; but was by no means she slacked off. Not far to her side a boy stands watching calmly. A year older with long brown hair and bandages around his forehead, wearing a hyuuga kimono shirt and pants, he watches the heiress critically. On occasions he steps in and corrects Hinata on her stances and movements. The heiress was always grateful that her cousin Neiji took the time to help her. Her cousin being the son of her father's twin brother Hizashi, the girl usually called him Niisan. Which he never really minded, despite being a branch member, he harbored no ill will or hate towards his younger cousin. She was simply too gentle and kind to be hated by anyone. And much like her mother and father, always cared for the well-being of the branch members of the Hyuuga.

With the clan being split between the main and branch family members, a horrid practice was put in place in ages past. During the beginnings of the clan the branch members were subjected to a curse seal placed on their foreheads. Something which both Hiashi and Ayame deeply despise and worked furiously to rectify. Also they both made efforts unlike the majority of the main branch, to be compassionate to their fellow Hyuuga family. Which went along way with the branch members.

Observing her eldest daughter as she helped by her cousin to correct a kata of the Juuken, the matriarch hums softly to her new child. Despite being in a pleasant mood, a single dark thought lingers in the back of her mind. _Why now? The Sandaime Reikage made his intentions known long ago. Maybe Hiashi-Kun is right and it is simply nerves. _Despite the comforting words of her husband, Ayame could not shake the horrible feeling of something terrible will happen. Mentally shaking away her negative thoughts she focuses on her beautiful daughters and precious nephew.

/-/-/-/

Senju Compound

"Good, again," Tobirama orders.

Since morning Naruto and Sakura have focused on several of their new training regements. As promised Both have been working on Their respected Uzu Taijutsu katas and chakra natures; along with Uzu Kenjutsu and Fuuninjustsu reading. Tobirama made certain to put focus on each skill in a respected time-limit. Still the ageless kage was rather pleased putting those seals on the two, which has improved both their physical strength and stamina, but also building their chakra reserves. More impressive, is how Naruto and Sakura adapted to the seals.

_Flashback: One month ago.._

The children watch curiously as Tobirama uses a calligraphy brush. writes strange markings on one of their forearms. While Naruto trusts his grandpa, he feels uneasy seeing the devilish smirk on his face. Sakura was also on the same lines, feeling some impeding doom coming for them. Once done he stands up fully.

"Alright, today I am making your training a little more challenging."

"Uh, grandpa what is this seal me and Sakura-Hime have," Naruto asked nervously.

With an evil smirk that sends chills down their spines he answers; "The seal is called 'Genshuku'. It alters the gravity making it denser and putting more weight on a person or object. The Uzumaki Clan used these as if it was second nature. This seal has multiple levels which can increase how heavy or light the gravity can be. With these we can forgo primitive metal weights."

"So these will help us get stronger without the clunky weights we would have to put on," Sakura asks.

"Correct. Now remember, I will be controlling the levels of the seals so you won't hurt yourselves. At least until you both have good grasp of Fuuninjutsu. So shall we."

Going through rapid hand signs he puts Genshuku to level 1. Instantly both children fall to the soft earth feeling like someone heavy is sitting on them. Struggling to move his their heads, both look over at their teacher and sweat-drop. The man is down on the ground holding his sides while laughing hysterically. A tick mark forms on their foreheads as they both mentally vow to get Tobirama back for this.

Flashback ends...

A shiver goes down Tobirama's spine remembering the prank both pulled on him for using Genshuku on them the first time. Flour, feathers, cooking oil, and glue is tough to get off you know! And Hiruzen of all times stopping by and seeing him like that. the old man was rolling over laughing. Finally someone gets his sensei back for all the pranks he did around the village. Still it was rather impressive how those two pulled that off. Granted he chased both of them around the compound, but it was funny as hell. Shaking his head to focus on the present he watches his students with pride. Though a side thought crosses his mind; O-Ryn Uchiha... After hearing from both kids he wonders if he should take her in and train her also. He realizes though despite her being an outcast among her clan. The Uchiha Elders and Fugaku would fight to keep her out of spite. Still Tobirama will not or ever allow an innocent to be used or mistreated like a simple tool. He will help her somehow...

_I will help you child. But now Naruto and Sakura's training... Hmm Once the girl's chakra reverse are up high enough will give both Kage Bushin No Jutsu. That will help accelerate their efforts greatly... _

/-/-/-/

Hyuuga compound

The arrival of the Kumo nin went without a hitch. Hisahi and the elders play host Sitting in the dining hall they sit eating a well deserved meal. The Kumo nin, wearing a standard Kumo uniform and vest, the Jounin named Tenzin was quite impressed by the level of class of the Hyuuga Clan. Yet while acting the part of an innocent guest his true intent would be made later. So for now he would enjoy himself.

"Here to the hopes of a new bond between Konoha and Kumo," Hiashi spoke up raising his cup.

"Too much has been made wrong by our differences. Let us pray Kami will help us forge a new path," Tenzin lies conviningly.

Beside her husband Ayame watches with indifference, but her mind is mauling with concerning thoughts. Little does she realize how right she was to be cautious...

/-/-/-/

Night descends as everyone retires to bed. Only one remains awake, to complete his mission, and return with the prize of the Hyuuga Byakugan. With only a sparse handfull of guards Tenzin moves through the shadows. He believed much like the Sandaime Raikage, that a powerful Doujutsu would prove beneficial to Kumo. Though that fool A and his brother Kirabi strongly opposed the idea. So the goal was simple kidnap the eldest daughter of the main branch and make her into loyal servant of Kumogakure.

Walking the dirt roads Naruto decided to take home Sakura after a long training session and a hot meal. The two friends stay in a comfortable silence heading to her him. While at first Sakura protested that she would be fine one her own. Naruto being who he is, would have none of it. The moonlit night glows brightly as they move through the empty streets. Passing The Hyuuga Compound they notice a figure jumping over the walls with a large bag in his hand.

"The Raikage will be pleased. To think these fools could trick so easily," Tenzin whispers to himself.

"Hey mister what'cha doing," a young boy's voice catches the Kumo nin by surprise.

Peering to his right he sees two children standing a good distance away. He cursed himself for being careless. Naruto and Sakura both look at the man as the moon's light finally reveals him. The Senju heir's memory kicks in, there was supposed to be a Kumo Nin meeting with Aunt Ayame and Uncle Hisahi. But why was he out here acting suspicious? Sakura meanwhile feels sense of dread knotting her stomach. Then something happens which proves her fears. They notice the bag in the man's hand moving around.

"HELP ME!"

Both instantly recognise the voice screaming inside the bag. "What the hell are you doing with Hinata-chan," Naruto demands.

"Let her go," Sakura yells.

Tenzin narrow his eyes; "You know too much... DIE!"

In quick flash of movement the man pulls out four Kunai and throws them at the children. He did not care who or what age they were. No one would stop him from his mission. Their instincts take over as Naruto and Sakura effortlessly dodge each kunai as they fly passed them. But the blond's eyes sharply notice that a fifth kunai was thrown and aimed right at Sakura!

His emotions run through him like wildfire. Sakura is his first friend, she has always been so kind to him. Their time at the park and training under his grandfather, HE WOULD NEVER LET HER BE HARMED! Not even a second thought he runs and stands in front of his most precious friend. Within a second Sakura's face and body is covered by droplets of blood. She is frozen as a Kunai pierces through Naruto's chest and the tip stops outside his back. Slowly staggering to as he turns he smiles as blood seeps from his lips. Tears begin flowing from the girl's eyes.

"I... Would never... L..Let my Hime... Co..Come to...Harm," Naruto says still smiling.

Shaking, Sakura's tears flow freely as her body begins shaking. Meanwhile Tenzin himself is stunned. Never has he seen anyone figure out his tactic of throwing kunai with an extra hidden in their shadow. An a mere boy, out of the countless enemies he faced none ever saw it. This boy definitely had talent. Naruto slowly turns back around as he glares at the enemy. Despite his vision becoming cloudy, blood pouring from his wound, his skin becoming pale. Rage raises from his within. Clenching his fists, for the first time in his life he feels nothing but pure hatred.

Up on the roof of building near the compound a woman with white hair watches the scene unfold. A smirk forms on her lips as her amber eyes widen with excitement. She begins to snicker lightly.

"Those souls who suffer their righteousness, will forever know their eternal inheritance," she says laughing softly.

Soon Naruto feels his body slowly getting weaker, as his legs start losing their strength. He has to protect Sakura and Hinata, but his body grows numb by the second. As he body begins to fall forward he faintly hears Sakura screaming.

**"Are you this weak boy," **A deep ancient and malicious voice whispers in his mind.

**"The strong devour the weak...Will you allow this ignorant human to kill your precious Kitling and take the girl? If not.. THEN KILL HIM!"**

Naruto's body stops mid-way from falling and raises back as he lets out an echoing demonic roar. The killer intent floods the entire village and surrounding area. It's force is so strong windows shatter. Everyone from adult to child wakes up instantly in pure fear. The memories of those who survived that day returns to their mind. The sheer horror of the beast that nearly wiped Konoha from existence. Tobirama who was sitting in the library drops his scroll as he feels The nightmarish level chakra he felt once long ago... Sarutobi rushes from his bed and covers his face as his windows shatter. Lowering his arms his eyes widen with worry.

"Wha... What are you," Tenzin thought outloud.

Tenzin takes a step backward, his eyes widen in terror. What his eyes see is pure red chakra, ACTUAL VISIBLE CHAKRA, enveloping and swirling around the boy. Sakura watches with eerie fasicnation as her friend's fangs become elongated, his whiskers become darker, his hair grows wilder. But it is his eyes that catch both their attention. The sclera becomes black, as his once cerulean blue turn a glowing crimson with slit irises. Hie hands become claw-like as he snarls at the enemy before him. The mass of chakra soon vanishes as Tenzin watches something that sends chills down his spine. The kunai imbedded in Naruto's chest slowly moves out of his body, as if pulled by an invisible hand. Once free from former target it floats in mid-air. Turning slowly the dripping bloody blade now points at the Kumo nin. With a loud snarl/growl the weapon flies at near blinding speed.

At the same time Sakura's eyes widen further as she sees lightning begin to course around Naruto's body. But the color is completely shocking, silver, real silver lightning! Her eyes snap to the Kumo nin hearing him grunt in pain; The kunai that was once in her Naruto now rips through the man's chest. The sheer force sends the man flying backwards, letting go of the bag holding Hinata. Falling to the ground Tenzin yells out in pain, but that soon stops screaming. Floating in mid-air with a single index finger-pointing, Naruto glares with pure hatred in his eyes above the man. The silver lightning becomes more wild as small orb of light appears on the blond's fingertip.

In seconds a beam of pure silver lightning fires at its target. On impact the Kumo nin is engulfed by a blinding light as it surges upwards. He screams out as the lightning burns his body while at same time electrocuted him. Sakura in moment of clarity of runs to the bag holding their friend. As she opens it, a teary eyed hinata emerges a bruise on her cheek. Both watch in silent horror and amazement as Tenzin is nearly burned alive. The light fades as they all see a half black charred body of the Kumon nin stand, but soon falls to the ground. Naruto reappears on the dirt road as he points his finger again at his prey, a crazed malicious smile forms on his face.

"NARUTO!"

In a flash the lightning fades and his features return to normal as slowly turns to the voice that called to him. He sees both Sakura and Hinata in tears as the rosette cautiously walks towards him. Naruto's breathing soon becomes heavy as his wound slowly takes hold again.

"Hime... Hinata-chan... You two alright," he asks in a shaky voice.

Both nod as he smiles; "Good..."

His sight becomes dark as he slips into unconsciousness. Falling to the ground, Sakura panics as her tears fall feverishly.

"NNNAAAARRRUUU-KKKUUUNN!"

Her scream echos throughout the village...

* * *

Authors note: Well another chapter done. How did like my OC Uchiha? Seem my white lady is here again. Hope all enjoy this! Till next time!

Genshuku: Gravity

Itoko: Cousin


	6. Chapter 6: Shattered Requiem

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto

"It is the moments when nearly break that shows how strong we truly are."

**Chapter 6: Shattered Requiem**

She held him in her arms as the tears fall her eyes onto his face, mixing with the blood. Never in her life as Sakura cried this hard, for the rosette it felt like her heart was shattered. Lying in her arms, rocking back in forth, is her most precious friend. Even more close than she is with Ino. Naruto did something without fear or hesitation; he sacrificed himself to save her. Sakura replays the image over and over of the kunai ripping through his chest. That kunai was meant for her, meant to end her life, but instead... She lift her head and lets out the loudest scream she could muster.

Hinata also in tears sits beside her new friends. Her lips quiver as her hand is on Naruto's cheek. Her eyes never leaving the gaping hole in his chest. She mentally berates herself, blaming herself for what happened. _It's all my fault... If I wasn't so weak... Naruto-Kun... _She lowers her head as the tears flow harder than ever.

Even before Hiashi, Hizashi, and Neji could make it over the wall. Tobirama was first on scene as his eyes widen in horror. In a blink he was kneeling in front of the children, his eyes never leaving grandson and surrogate granddaughter. Seeing his daughter the Hyuuga patriarch rushes over to her. His face pales seeing the bruise on Hinata's cheek. Kneeling down beside Tobirama the ageless kage cups Sakura's cheek with his hand. Slowly she lifts it, showing some blood on her face mixing with tears.

"Sakura... Sweety what happened;" Tobirama asks softy.

Her lips quiver as she tries to speak; "H...He..He...Sa...Saved...Me," Before breaking down again and resting her chin on Naruto's head. Tobirama and Hiashi look at each other confused. Gently the ageless Kage places his hand on Naruto's chest. Hizashi and Neji move over to the body of Kumo nin. The father clenches his fist in a cold rage, almost wishing this bastard was still alive so he could kill him himself. Meanwhile the son is completely awestruck by the scene. The moment the incredible killer intent shot out, his Byakugan came alive. Seeing through the house he saw the boy he remembers as Naruto glow with the most evil form of chakra he ever saw. Same time he heard his uncle and aunt scream for Hinata. He along with his father rushed out. Now standing over the charred body of Tenzin, his mind rushes which questions.

At same moment Sarutobi in his hokage robes, along with ten ANBU appear on the scene. His old eyes quick spot Naruto and blood pool on the ground. Shaking beside their leader Yugao's eyes widen seeing her sochi lying motionless. In flash she rips and throw off her mask as she kneeling beside Tobirama in a blink. Her hand trembling touches his cheek.

"So..chi...So...Sochi...," Yugao's voice breaking as tears threaten from her eyes.

Tobirama's eyes widen; "NARUTO IS ALIVE! BRING HIM INTO THE COMPOUND FOR TREATMENT IMMEDIATELY," everyone flinched as he roars. Gently he picks up Naruto and Sakura who refuses to let go. With Hiashi and Yugao they run into the compound.

Kneeling down Hizashi check the vitals of Tenzin; "Seems this bastard draws breathe."

In seconds everyone is in shock as a hand cloaked in lightning runs through the Kumo nin's heart. Calmly look upwards Hizashi sees An enraged Kakashi crouched down, he shoved his hand so hard through Tenzin, it rip through the earth underneath. Hiruzen who was not a man a vengeance, bore a satisfied smile.

"Now he's dead," Kakashi remarks with cold venom.

/-/-/-/

Running through the hall Hiashi leads the way as he quickly opens a spare room with Tobirama and Yugao rushing in. Placing the two children on the bed, the ANBU woman soothes the girl enough to let go of Naruto. Sakura hugs the woman tightly with Yugao rubbing her back softly. Hiashi watches quietly, but his mind is running a hundred miles a minute. This night proved to him the Naruto and Sakura of much more thought. _It is past time I fix a long overdue mistake. Minato, I will help your son with all the power I have._The Nidaime wastes no time performing Medical ninjutsu, a staff of Hyuuga medics run in and aid The grateful grandfather. Outside the open door Ayame covers her mouth with horror, falling to her knees she bows her head in shame and grief. A branch member guard rushes to her.

"Ayame-Sama," she asks softly.

"Send word to Mikoto Uchiha, she will want to know," Ayame's voice breaking.

"Hai," the branch member bows and dashes off.

The Hyuuga matriarch cries softly; _I failed you Kushina... Please kami forgive me!_

/-/-/-/

His eyes felt heavy as they slowly open. Water drips from pipes connected to the ceiling. Naruto sits up seeing he is in a foot inch of water. He notices that he is in some kinda sewer way which is patched by darkness. A deep echoing growl strait ahead of him catches his attention. It sent a shiver down his spine, but he gathers his courage and stands. Looking at his chest the hole from the kunai is gone. Looking ahead he walks toward the growl. The further he moved the more the level of malice fills the hallway. Almost suffocating but bare-able. Seeing a light, and hearing a much deeper and angrier growl.

Naruto gasps as he enters a gigantic room with a massive cage in the middle of it. On the doors made of the massive steel is a paper in kanji that says seal. He moves a little further until he hears a deep malicious chuckle.

**"So my warden graces his prisoner with an audience," **A deep and ancient voice speaks in the shadows of the cage.

A pair of glow of giant crimson eyes with slit irises appear in the dark. A red hue comes from the eyes as the air itself is thick with malice. The boy can feel his blood running cold. Fear gnawing at his heart. But something else, something strange.

"May I see your face," Naruto says as calmly as he can.

Hearing another eerie chuckle the creäture complies. Half of it face is revealed, an Naruto's eyes become saucers. The nightmare that nearly wiped out Konohagakure and presumed killed by the Yondaime, The Kyuubi No Yoko smirks darkly at the boy.

**"Braver than most to command me boy..."**

A flood of unanswered questions hits his mind... The glares by half village, their hatred and abuse. Every piece finally coming into place in his mind...

"I'm a... Jinchurriki. The Yondaime couldn't kill you.. So he sealed you away... In me..," Naruto whispers the last part but the fox hears it.

**"You prove your intelligence is above most monkeys.. Then again your are that bastard's son."**

Naruto narrows his eyes at the Bijuu King; "Then I was right..."

The fox raised and eyebrow; **"So you did know after-all... Playing ignorant, or needed confirmation?"**

"Confirmation... I always had this feeling. Minato Namikaze is my tousan," Naruto smile; "Thank you Kurama."

He regretted slipping out the fox's real name. At the moment he did the killer intent rose in the room and the fox's eyes glowed brighter. **"How do you know my true name boy... SPEAK NOW!"**

The Kyuubi's voice echos with rage as Naruto soon becomes terrified; "Mito Uzumaki Senju. She told it to her husband Hashirama and my grandfather Tobirama Senju!"

Kurama roars sending the boy flying into one of walls leaving a crater. **"MITO WOULD OPENLY BETRAY MY TRUST IN HER!"**

"NO! SHE NEVER BETRAYED YOU! SHE WANTED TO SAVE YOU!"

Instantly the killer intent and malice vanished as The Bijuu King looked surprised. Naruto falls from the crater but catches himself barely. Slowly standing he walks to the center of the room.

"Yes, I read her journals. Everything she ever spoke about you... Her dying wish to see you free from hate and be the being The Rikudou Sennin had wanted. And... Since I know now I am Jinchurriki, I will follow her wishes and save you... Kyuubi-Sama."

Again the look of sheer disbelief was in the Fox's eyes. And being even more shocking he finds having no lies or falseness withing his eyes or soul. Shaking his head Kurama composes himself and looks at the boy sternly.

**"Even though I killed you parents. And your mother, Kushina Uzumaki was the second container of me by the way. And what I have done, you still seek to save me?"**

Naruto smiled; "Yes... You never wanted this anymore than I did. An what I was told about that night never did sit well with me. Was someone else trying to control you but failed?"

For the third time The Bijuu King was shocked; **"You are interesting boy... Yes, someone did tried to control me. Force me out of your mother after giving birth to you. But I will not go further... You are nowhere near ready for THAT enemy." **

Naruto nods his head in agreement; "Fair enough. By the way what did you do to my nature?"

Lifting up his hands silver lightning begins coursing around his body, Kurama gives a non-malicious smirk.

**"Adding and advancing natures is a subtle thing... However what you have is not your human version of Ranton... Even demons have Kekkai Genkai, thus I gave you our version. "Oni Ranton". Far more powerful since your Jinchurriki. I gave the knowledge to use it, but you alone must master it. That is OUR way."**

Bowing his head; "Thank you. Kyuubi-Sama. I hope in the end we can be partners and friends."

**"Kurama... You earned that right to call me by name. As for the other two, in time we shall see. But will accept your bond. Now time to part boy... Your Kitling and loved ones are calling for you..."**

/-/-/-/

Everything is black again as Naruto opens his eyes. However his eyelids feel heavy as looks up at a white ceiling. He knows this wall, the smell of the room. The hospital, a place he hates with a passion. Lifting his head from the soft pillow he can see it's night out from the shattered window? Feeling something lying on his chest he looks as his cheeks turn bright red. There sleeping on the same bed is Sakura, her head on his bandaged chest. He can see she has cried in her sleep.

Looking around he sees his grandfather and Ojisan Hokage sleeping in chairs. To his left Yugao is sleeping on one of the hospital beds.

"Finally awake Otouto," Kakashi's voice being soft but catches his attention.

Looking at the wall beside Ojisan, his Niisan is leaning against the wall with his arms folded on his chest. Naruto lowers his eyes; "Sorry Niisan... I must had everyone worried," Naruto said quietly.

"More like terrified, you been out for two days. The Myou-Hokage, along with the Hyuuga medics saved you. While I am a little mad for the recklessness. I can't help but be proud. You were very brave Naruto."

The boy in question does a foxy grin but turns serious quick; "Niisan, we need to talk. Can you wake up Grandpa and Ojisan?"

"We are already awake Naruto," came Tobriama's voice.

Looking back he see Hiruzen and his grandpa fully awake. And both with relieved expressions, until they see Naruto serious look at both of them. Sakura slowly stirs herself.

"Why? why did you hide it Ojisan?"

"Hide what Naruto-Kun," Hiruzen asks.

"That I am Jinchurriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko... That my father was Minato Namikaze, and that my mother Kushina Uzumaki was the second container of the fox!"

A pin drop could be heard in the room. Sarutobi and Kakashi were beyond surprised, while Tobirama knew Naruto would figured it out. Sakura quickly woke up hear all that as she looks at her friend with sheer shock. _Naru-Kun's Tousan is the Yondaime! But what about the Kyuubi, I thought... _Then it finally came to her. The hateful glares, those sad force smiles, everything!

Hiruzen hung his head; " I thought it was best to hide from you. My hope was so you have a normal life."

"Not quite like you planned huh," Naruto says dryly.

"Did ever occur to you that maybe knowing my parents would have made feel a hell of lot better?! Did you think I was dumb that would yell out that my father was the yondaime! You could have told me and I would have said NOTHING!"

That last yell wakes up Yugao, as she looks up seeing her surrogate son raging at The Sandaime. Looking at Kakashi he mouths 'he knows' that got the ANBU woman's attention. Tears well up in Naruto's eyes.

"I had always wondered if they even hated me. If they ever love me, or did they just wanted me to."

Before finishing that sentence Sakura wrapped him into a hug. She sat up so her chin was resting on his head; "Don't even think to finish that Naru-kun... Never for one second believe they did not care. I know they had to, because I care..," Sakura says as her voice was breaking.

Even though sore he wraps his arms around his friend crying on her chest; "An I don't care if your Jinchurriki, you not a demon! No one as kind and warm as you could EVER be one! Your my friend and I will never, EVER let you go!"

Her tears flowed freely as they feel into Naruto's hair. Tobirama was proud to know that Sakura cared that much for Naruto. Even after knowing the truth. Yugao had tears of joy in her eyes as her hand covered her mouth. Kakashi was relieved he did not have told hide this anymore, while Hiruzen cursed himself mentally. Seeing this much pain inside his surrogate grandson. And by his own doing, he felt like nothing more than a betrayer to Naruto... He watches as Sakura, who he's grown to love as his own granddaughter calm Naruto down. But the adults see with small affection the real bond forming between these two children.

"Naruto," Hiruzen say softly.

Sakura still hold him, but turns to where Naruto can see the Sandaime. "As of this moment, all your parents legacies are yours. As I should have done and given them to you in the beginning when Tobirama-Sensei came back. They will be taken to the Senju Compound. Yugao, Kakashi.."

Both nod, Kakashi shushins away. Yugao stands and walks over and kisses Naruto forehead. Then resting her's on his they both give a warm smile to the other. Letting go then kissing Sakura on top of the head she shushins as well.

"An now the headache with the council and Kumo," Tobirama mutters with irritation.

"I am done being calm with those that have nothing but contempt for Naruto-Kun. They will abide by my wishes or face harsh consequences, same goes for Kumo! Though Imagine you want to join the fun old friend?"

Tobirama gives an evil smirk that give the two children the shivers, "Will enjoy this one. Meanwhile you two rest. Sakura stay here with Naru-Kun. The ANBU that watch him are guarding this place, so you two are safe. Mikoto-Chan should be by tomorrow along with your friends."

Both nod as they sit beside each other as the kages shushin from the room. Finally alone (beside the ANBU), Naruto wipes the dry tears from Sakura eyes. A small blush forms on her cheeks. Then she remembers something.

"What was that silver lightning?"

Naruto grins; "Oni-Ranton. The..."

**"You can tell Kitling my name boy. But neither one of you can tell anyone else. An know those ANBU fools will stay quiet anyways," **Kurama's voice speaks in Naruto's mind.

"The fox gave me the okay but promise me you never tell anyone his real name."

Tilting her head but she nods; "Okay his name is Kurama and he gave me and extra nature Raiton, to give me the demon version of Ranton."

Clinching his right hand Silver lightning buzzes it slightly illuminating the room. Hawk and Rabbit who hide in the shadows are in awe. Sakura is literally speechless as the lightning fade she smiles widely at Naruto.

"Cool! Umm. Thank you...Kurama,' Sakura says meekly.

**"Well that's a first... Your Kitling is as surprising as you are Kit."**

_Why do you call Sakura Kitling?_

**"Well she will be you future mate after all. You found a strong good one Kit, be proud of yourself for a good catch."**

Naruto's face goes bead red as Kurama chuckles at the boy's embarrassment. Till they both notice Sakura is looking away with light blush.

"Sakura-Hime?"

"Di...Did you mean what you said?"

Naruto tilts his head in confusion, while Kurama rolls his eyes; "Th...That I was your Hime?"

A genuine warm smile graces his lips as he cups her cheek to look at him; "I meant every word. I know we our bit young, but I do really like y.." Before Naruto could finish Sakura tackled him in a tight hug. The boy can hear the fox laughing wildly.

_**The is might be more fun than I thought...**_

/-/-/-/

As both Kages had guess the council came into session as the dawn's light illuminated the skies. Before Hiruzen could even start Fugaku shot from his chair.

"I did warn you the boy was a threat."

"Mind your tone and sit down Uchiha patriarch," Hiruzen & Tobirama said in powerful commanding tone.

"He must be exile or killed at once," Fugaku rambles on.

"I SAID SIT DOWN," Hiruzen's roar shaking everyone to their core.

Everyone was a taken back by this commanding presence that Homura and Hokaru has not seen in years. For Hiashi it is rather sign of relief that old Hokage is back. Fugaku begrudgingly sits.

"Yes some of the fox's chakra came through the seal. But to only save The Hyuuga Heiress Hinata Hyuuga, from the Kumo spy. For which We will have long talk with the Raikage. As for Naruto nearly died protecting both Hinata and Sakura Haruno."

"That still does not mean he is safe. The demon brat will most likely go on a rampage," Tsume Inuzuka retorts.

"I disagree," Hiashi Hyuuga raises. "Naruto and Sakura showed true bravery when fighting a jounin class nin. An though nearly dying, he save my daughter's and their friend's life. Due to this actions, both myself and the elders agree. Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno are now protected and consider members of my clan."

Everyone was in shock by his words as they sink in. Hiashi decree now makes it impossible for anyone to go after Naruto and now Sakura, unless they willing to want the Hyuuga clan's wrath. And since they rival The Uchiha in power and size, that is a blow to Fugaku's efforts.

"They have my protection as well," Inoichi speaks as does Shikaku Nara, and Choza Akimichi.

But it was the next voice that dumbstruck everyone; "As elder. I agree with Hiashi Hyuuga and place Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno under my guard as well," Homura speaks up.

Even Tobirama and Sarutobi never would have guessed Homura would step in for Naruto's defense. "The boy proved his worth by saving the heiress of the Hyuuga clan."

An air of pride came through Tobriama and Hiruzen, to have so many stand by Naruto's side brought a great relief in their hearts. The only one who has not spoken is Danzo; he measures his plans calmly. While the Kyuubi is out his reach, the boy is still a tool regardless. Though he could have learned much from ROOT, he knows that the academy will have to do. Still he will have his eyes watching.

"Next order of business," Hiruzen and Tobirama state in a commanding tone.

"O-Ryn Uchiha," Tobirama says while looking straight at a fearful Fugaku.

/-/-/-/

Afternoon Hospital

For once in Naruto's life he was not bored being stuck in hospital. Niisan and Auntie Neko brought over some scroll and a few pictures of Naruto's parents. With a motion by the blond the ANBU came over to look. Sakura sit with him in the bed as they both looks at two photos. Naruto was holding one photo his father behind a woman with his arms wrapped around her waist, and very long fiery red hair, and velvet eyes. They were at the park Naruto and Sakura go to, they looked about twenty maybe. It was autumn so you could see the leaves flying around. Both have a serene smile on their faces.

Sakura gaze was fixed on sole picture of the fiery long-haired red-head who was posing in her kounichi uniform. A sleeveless Kimono robe that cut off just above the knees. White in color with red petals flowing down the right side going to the left, you could imagine them flowing. she also wore black thigh high socks with calf-high shinobi boots. The rosette could not keep her eyes off her, _She is so beautiful. And this is Naru-Kun's Kassan.. Kushina-Dono.. Please let me have your strength and beauty.. So will I be... Be worthy for... Naru-Kun.._

While the two looked through the photos Kakashi was sitting in a chair by the bed telling them everything he knew. The two were in awe by the stories that went on from morning to now. While Naruto's father being a brilliant Fuuninjutsu master, his mother Kushina the deadliest swords-woman to ever wield a blade. An how both these two were instrumental in the victory of the third shinobi war. But also how those Naruto's parents met and fell in love. Only a handful knew about the two being lovers. More so that they secretly married. Kakashi was the best man while his former teammate who has misd for years Rin Nohara was kushina's maid of honor. Though the two noticed how sad Niisan's voice got when speaking of Rin.

After the stories, everyone fell into a comfortable silence, Hawk and the other ANBU went back to their shadows. Kakashi told the two he would be back after speaking with some comrades. while all this time Yugao sat behind the children looking at them with affectionate eyes. Resting her head on Naruto's shoulder the two look over photos and scrolls, soon Sakura joins them. Though a fear was nawlling itself in Yugao's heart, since her sochi knows of her real mother now. Would He reject her? Half of her knows it is her own fault for going past the boundry of guard and parent. But something inside of her was screaming to be there for Naruto like a mother should be.

"Even... Though I can finally see her now, you were the one that was there for me, kassan," The turns slightly to Yugao.

Both Sakura and Yugao was taken aback by his soft words. Somehow he knew what Yugao was thinking. Wrapping her arms around him, she kisses the top of his head.

"Thank you, Sochi," Yugao whispers.

Sakura smiles at the two, they look back at the scroll returning to a comfortable silence.

"There he is!"

Everyone turns to Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, O-Ryn, Neji, and Hinata. But the first one to barge into the room, walk over, jumps on the bed, and grab Naruto's shirt callor is Ino.

"BAKA! What the hell were thinking taking on a Jounin. You should have died. Hell You could have died! You damn BAKA!"

Naruto's temper flares; "Is either that or Sakura-Hime getting killed and Hinata-Chan getting kidnapped! I didn't have a DAMN choice INO!"

The two hot-headed blonds were separated by Yugao and Sakura. The ANBU's stern look quickly silents Ino, while staring at Sakura's eyes calms Naruto down.

O-Ryn walks over and can see the bandages, with a worried look; "Are you in any pain Niisan?"

"I'm okay O-Ryn-chan," he says giving her a foxy grin.

Shikamaru sighs; "Jeez man, when you do something, its pure chaos... Troublesome."

"Oh it gets better," Naruto raised his right hand and soon silver lightning appeared course around his arm and fingers.

Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji's jaws drop; While Neji looks at the element with wonder. O-Ryn and Hinata are completely spellbound and both whisper 'beautiful' at the same time. The lightning soon fades as he lowers his hand.

"Oni-Ranton. Have a bloodline limit after all." Stopping briefly; "So what's up?"

Neji speaks up; "I wanted to thank you for saving Hinata-Sama. Ayame-Sama wanted me to tell you and Sakura-San, you both are always welcomed. And considered honored family."

Naruto, Sakura, and Yugao are complete shocked hearing Neji's words. Even the ANBU are surprised, The Hyuuga Clan is not known to very open with anyone. So hearing this is one hell of surprise

"Uh, thank you Neji-Kun," Sakura says still in shock along with Naruto.

"Oh and my tousan wanted me to tell ya something too," Everyone looks at Shikamaru.

"O-Ryn Uchiha has been officially adopted into the Senju Clan. The Myou-Hokage is already moving her things. From Today she O-Ryn Senju... Troublesome."

Naruto and Sakura's eyes become wide as saucers, while the Uchiha girl figits slightly. She knew about twenty minutes ago and had the same reaction. Yugao had her suspicions Tobirama would do something, but this was over beyond unexpected. Shaking off the shock Naruto and O-Ryn look at each other.

"So I... Have a ..A Imouto now?"

O-Ryn bows nods her head; "Yes," being afraid of Naruto reaction.

"THIS IS COOL! I ACTUALLY HAVE A SISTER!"

* * *

Oni-Ranton: Demon Storm Release

Imouto: Little Sister

Sochi: Son

How is that for new chapter! Till another time!


	7. Chapter 7: The Calm

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto

"The strongest bond comes from the heart"

**Chapter 7: The Calm**

"THIS IS SO COOL I ACTUALLY HAVE A SISTER!"

For O-Ryn to say she was shocked is an understatement. Since this morning she has felt like she has been caught in a whirlwind; and can not seem to find a way out of it. At the Compound everything was in partial chaos, with the elders muttering about the Kyuubi, and Aunt Mikoto and Itachi-Niisan showing hints of worry. Then hearing the news of Naruto being nearly killed when fighting a Kumo spy, her heart nearly stopped. Her first friend to ever acknowledge her, to lose him... She shook those thoughts away. Naruto is alive, that is all that matters.

An going further, she is now his Little sister. If not for Itachi-Niisan she would have fainted from shock. The Myou-Hokage arrived along with the Sandaime and informed her of new life, O-Ryn did not know what to think. Both Aunt Mikoto and Itachi-Niisan were thrilled for her. Both knew she would be safe in Tobirama's hands, and be trained properly by both Tobirama and Aunt Mikoto. Yet fear still gripped the back of her mind.

_If I fail this, Tobirama-Sama and Naruto-Niisan will reject me.. I know it.. Especially if they know the truth about me... _

"Imouto?"

Shaking herself out of her thoughts she looks up at her new big brother. She can see the worry on his face; "Sorry Niisan. Was just thinking about everything. I'm okay."

/-/-/-/

Hokage Tower

At his desk Hiruzen's eyes read through the scroll sent by Kumo. A week has passed since that alleged peaceful meeting. The word had spread through the village that the Kumo Ninja who came on mission for new communications between Kumogakure and Konohagakure was actually a spy. Many were outraged, but it grew when hearing that their real intent was kidnapping the Hyuuga heiress Hinata Hyuuga. Yet what shadowed was the fact the villain who almost got away was caught by none other that Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno. When it also made known that Naruto nearly died saving the two girls, it was a mixed reaction.

Many had now a new-found respect for the boy, and was praised by them. The other half, which brought shame to the old Hokage, they scoffed, hoping that the boy dies like he should have. Which lead to many heated fights among the civilians and shinobi. Sighing, Hiruzen returns to reading. His thoughts are again interrupted as a knock to the door.

"Enter."

As the door opens he see with small surprise Yugao, wearing her ANBU uniform minus her mask, coming into his office. Walking up and stopping in front of his desk she bows her head; "Hokage-Sama I wish to make a request."

Raising an eyebrow he lays down the Kumo scroll as he leans back on his chair; "Speak freely Yugao."

Lifting her head she takes a small breathe; "With your permission Hokage-Sama. I wish to rejoin the Jounin Ranks."

"What?! Explain your reason for this."

The woman's eyes grow slightly softer; "With the events of several nights ago. I realized that I could not properly fulfill my role of guard in ANBU. So with your request, I wish be Jounin again to watch over Sochi... Naruto-Kun in earnest."

Hiruzen did not miss the slip up when Yugao called Naruto her son. But in all honesty he was quite proud of her. While it is true that crossing the boundaries can be dangerous, he never saw once Yugao become distracted from her duties in ANBU. She is a Kunoichi who followed the code of Ninja to the letter, & believed the values of her late sensei. Though surprised at first on Yugao's maternal instincts took over when she first saw Naruto as a baby. He was rather proud of himself for having picked her as his grandson's guardian.

"...Very well. While I am sadden we lose a promising ANBU, But this is your choice. I will fill out the papers. But from this day Yugao Uzuki you are now Jounin once more."

The purple hair ANBU now Jounin bows her head; "Thank you Hokage-Sama."

"You are welcome. I only ask one favor."

"Yes?"

"Help Tobirama-Sensei with training my grandchildren will you."

Yugao smiles warmly; "That was my intent."

She bows again as she turns and leaves. Turning his chair as he stands to look outside the window he smiles. "The will of fire burns brightly within them. An with every ounce of my breath I will make sure it will never be snuffed out."

/-/-/-/

While it was true Naruto could have been released four days after his near death injury. The doctor felt best to keep him, despite the boy's outright protests and two escape attempts. Though Tobirama had to admit it was funny seeing a group of nurses and ANBU chasing down a 6-year-old boy all over the hospital. Finally it took Sakura and O-Ryn to grudgingly convince him to stay.

After the week of 'hell' as his grandson put it; Naruto came home with his grandfather and newly adopted sister. Her transition went rather well, though Both Tobirama and Naruto could feel she was trying to hard to impress them. Which to them was not even nessecery, For her to happy that is all they wanted. While figuring her life at the Uchiha compound was not that pleasant. Both agreed to stay quiet until she felt ready to tell them herself.

Still despite that; Both Naruto and O-Ryn blended nicely together. While have very different personalities; Naruto being energetic and free-spirited. O-Ryn is reserved and calm, Mikoto did well teaching her proper educate. An speaking of teaching, when learning that Mikoto would help in training the former Uchiha girl in their family Taijutsu, she was more than excited. Tobirama told her he would also help her learn Senju form as well, and like Naruto and Sakura, use special Fuuninjutsu seals to aid in her training exercises.

As mid-afternoon hits as Naruto, Sakura, and O-Ryn were all training with Mikoto and Tobirama watching and helping when needed. With O-Ryn in the mix it added new dynamic for them, but with the Uchiha matriarch all were becoming in sync quickly. Tobirama offered the young former Uchiha if she wanted learn some Uzu taijutsu, she politely refused. She stated that her former families Taijutsu and Aunt mikoto's special Taijutsu was all she ever wanted to learn. That made the ageless Kage respect the young girl more that day.

"The academy is going to start in about four months, these three will definitely make top scores," Tobirama says with a hint of pride.

Mikoto waves her index finger in the air; "Do not forget my sochi Sasuke. He is a prodigy in his own right. Though I imagine he will see Naruto-Kun as his rival."

"Good, a healthy opponent can test one's skills to make their strength better and know of their weaknesses."

With Naruto and Sakura, they were doing some lite sparing. While the rosette was worried about her friend starting to train so early after coming home. She realized that Naruto was too stubborn to rest, knowing him there was enough rest at the hospital as he would say. Regardless, Sakura made a mental note to keep an eye on him for couple of days. She would not about to let her boyfriend be rushed to the hospital again.

Boyfriend... She really could not believe they are actually a couple at six! Ever since when Naruto confessed that he liked her since he called her 'His Hime'. Yet both agreed to wait on the more regular stuff that couples do when they get older. For now, just being together was all they really needed or wanted. Amazing what a near death situation can bring out out of people no?

In Naruto's case he was having a mental debate with Kurama; _Oh come on, Imouto is sweet and a lot like Aunt Mikoto.  
_  
Kurama scoffs; **"Perhaps, But I still don't trust a Uchiha as far as I can throw them. In any case, glad you took the leap with your Kitling. Ambitious despite being a toddler. In no time at all you'll be jumping each others bones." **

Naruto's face went tomato red hearing the fox snicker; _WE ARE ONLY SIX YEARS OLD YOU DAMN BAKA! Why did I get stuck with a pervert for a Bijuu?_

**"You think I am bad Kit? Meet Nibi one of these days. That damn cat is more horny than a nympho Maniac."**

_She wear out the mighty King of The Bijuu?_

**"... Bite me Kit." **

_Love you to Kurama... _

Cutting off his connection to his Bijuu Naruto ducks a roundhouse kick from Sakura. Which he immediately goes for a spinning leg sweep. As quick on her feet as he is, she jumps back from his attack. Charging each other again, they go for several punches. Both counter the other easy as the couple have a confident smirks on their lips. Ever since their first spar, the duo has had this small rivalry of which one is the better. Score so far is Naruto 5, Sakura 4.

Mikoto was impressed on how well in sync the two are. While O-Ryn, stopping her own training watches in awe on how well her Niisan and her best friend were matching each others attack and countering.

_Niisan, Neechan. I will catch up and be as good as you both. I swear it!_

Refocusing, the former Uchiha goes back to her training with more determination.

As Mikoto and Tobirama watch, both smirk as a new figure appears beside them; "Hello Yugao," The ageless Kage comments.

"Myou-Hokage-Sama, Mikoto-Sama," the former ANBU bows her head.

Tobirama waves it off; "Your practically family Uzuki, so no formal needed. What brings you here."

"I have become a jounin again," she was never one to mince words.

Mikoto was shocked as she finally looks over at the purple haired woman. She sees her wearing the black sleeveless shirt and pants of the ANBU, but not the armor. Instead she wear a duel belt around her waist, fingerless gloves with metal plates, black shinobi boot sandals, and a gray sleeveless knee-length trench, and her hai-ate tied to her forehead. In her left hand is her Ninjatou sword she carried in ANBU.

"I thought you always loved being in ANBU. It was your dream," the Uchiha matriarch says surprised.

Yugao gives a warm smile as she turn to look at the raven haired woman; "I have a new dream. To help train my Sochi to be the best Kenjutsu master in all of konoha. May I please help you Tobirama-San?"

Looking at her sternly he soon grins; "That would be just fine. A mother's love is the strongest and best lessons for a child to learn."

The former ANBU face smiles as she bows her head, no more words are need as she like the other adults resume watching the children.

/-/-/-/

Hokage Office, Next day

Not many things can surprise Hiruzen Sarutobi. Yet for once in his life he was taken a back by the personal arrival of the Jounin representative from Kumo. While the scroll from their council was a formal apology and stating with a strong conviction that the kidnapping of Hinata Hyuuga was never authorized. Having a Kumo Jounin coming to personally apologize was a shock almost as big as Tobirama coming back.

Standing not far from the old kage's desk a tall dark skin man stands patiently. He is very built, and wearing a Kumo standard jonin uniform and vest sleeveless, showing two Fuma Shuriken tatooed on his shoulders. His face has almost chiseled features with white dreadlocks slicked back and a gotee and mustache. Hiruzen knew who this man is, who in Kami's name has not? The second fastest man next to Minato Namikaze, and one the best Raiton users in the world.

"Never in wildest dreams did I ever think Kumo would send someone. I am quite surprised they sent you A."

"It was consider the best to make sure no bridge was burned by the Sandaime's actions," The Jounin spoke with deep gruff voice.

Resting his elbows on his desk as he interlocked his fingers, he rests his chin on them. "Well being the Sandaime Raikage's son, I imagine your word was meant for more influence?"

A sighs; "I am not very proud of my father's actions. His obsession of having a Doujutsu for Kumo, I honestly believe drove him a little insane. Which is why he was forcefully removed from office. Which he reacted rather violently."

"I knew Kyo as a man of honor. This is not what I expected from him."

"You know full well power can corrupt the most noble of us. Going through his papers we also found many documents of secret agreements which show how far he has fallen. These actions have shown he has committed high treason to Kumo, an thus has been sentences for execution in three days."

Sarutobi leans back in his chair shaking his head. While both Sandaimes were considered enemies, there was respect with each other. He takes the actions of his former equal with a grain of salt. He looks back at A.

"Has your council decided on the next Raikage?"

"Despite my words, they have deemed me the Yondaime Raikage."

Hiruzen smirks; "This does not surprise me. Out of everyone You were the only person who could nearly match Minato in skills and tactics. You will do well."

A bows his head; "Thank you. An as an unofficial act I do wish to set up an alliance with Konoha. Do you think that things will be mend-able?"

The old Kage sighs; "Give me one month. Then I will decide. For now emotions are too heated. Lets tempers calm themselves and we shall go from there."

/-/-/-/

Uchiha Compound

As night falls, Fugaku and the Uchiha elders sit by dim candle light in their meeting chamber.

"So are we finally ready," an elder asks.

"Yes, other than my wife and son Sasuke who has no knowledge of this. The entire clan is in agreement," fugaku responses.

"What of Itachi? Without him this will never fully be realized."

Fugaku looks sternly; "I have sent someone who will convince him otherwise. Shisui has always been able to talk and convince my son of what is the right thing to do."

"You really believe he will be to readily swayed? I have kept an eye on him. He has grown suspicious of us," a female elder retorts.

The Uchiha patriarch shakes his head; "Don't worry. Shisui will not fail us."

/-/-/-/

Standing at the edge of the pier of the Uchiha lake Itachi gazes at the moon quietly. It was always the night star that could calm him when he needed it. Yet since yesterday he felt this ominous feeling in the pit of his stomach. His suspicious of the elders and his father have grown since last week. Something big was about to happen, he could feel it.

"You never could sneak up on me, show yourself Shisui."

"Heh, one these days I will get the drop on you."

At the other side of the pier stood Itachi's lifelong friend, Shisui Uchiha. he was about the same height as his friend, with short wavy raven black hair and eyes. Wearing a simple black t-shirt and gray pants with shinobi sandals. The friends look at each other. One with worry free grin, the other with a calm blank expression.

"so what do you need," Itachi ask in his usual monotone voice.

Shisui shakes his head; "Will you ever lighten up one of these days?"

Itachi only eyes him calmly while his friend sweat-drops; "Forgot who I am talking to."

"Anyway... Wanted to see if your up for something Itachi."

The Uchiha heir quickly notices the slight tone difference from shisui. "Fugaku-Sama asked me to talk you."

Itachi remaind silent as his friend continues; "Well it's like this... We're tired of how that old skeleton of a hokage is running things. So Fugaku-Sama and the elders decided. It's time for The Uchiha to be running the village into greatness."

"And my mother?"

"Does not even have a clue about it. Since she stopped going to the meetings, Mikoto-Sama knows nothing about this."

"So you plan a coup, and after it is all said an done," Itachi ask remaining indifferent.

"Fugaku-Sama takes his rightful place as Hokage. Then we can finally run Konoha as it should be."

Itachi's eyes slightly narrow; "An Naruto Uzumaki?"

Shisui's eyes narrow with a dark smirk on his lips; "That demon will finally get whats coming to him."

"Come on, think about it? Who is better equip to run this village than us? And letting that taint of that is just a demon in human skin live... The Sandaime is nothing but a soft-hearted fool."

Itachi turns back to gaze at the moon. So that what was going on. The Uchiha clan plan to overthrow the current government... He turns back to 'friend'.

"The choice is clear."

Shisui smiles, until he notices Itachi vanished from in front of him. In seconds a spray of blood mists the pier as a deep sword slash appears on the Uchiha's chest. He looks down as he sees the blood flowing rapidly from the wound.

"Goodbye," he heard Itachi's voice behind him as he fell forward.

* * *

How is that for new chapter? PM me if want to give a personal review of ideas. Until next time!


	8. Chapter 8: Hunter's Moon

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto

The price of arrogance

Bless you all for your support and remember to look at my new story "Zangetsu"

**Author's Note:**This will be Itachi's POV in third person (yeah I'm weird)

**Chapter 8: Hunter's Moon**

Itachi gazes calmly at the now corpse of his former friend Shisui Uchiha. Memories of their times together swirl in his mind. The good times when they had fun, their training sessions, now that bond forever shattered by treachery. So this is what his clan was reduced to? Lowering ourselves to the level of Madara Uchiha and betraying Konoha? Seeing only the desire for power and break the weak? The thought outright sickens him! His resolve is set, he knows what must be done...

He begins to leave when a sharp pain hits his eyes. Shaking his head the ache soon subsides, instantly he feels stronger than before. Kneeling down to take a look in the water, he activates his Sharingan. But what he sees is not what he could have ever expected. The thing he has only ever seen once.

"So... It is true. Like you said Shisui."

Instead of the normal three tomes of a mature Sharingan. Now it has transformed into a three-point curved black shuriken. Now finally, like his former friend he has now the legendary prize of the Uchiha Clan. However...

Itachi's new eyes shift over towards the corpse beside him.

/-/-/-/

Hokage Monument

Standing on the carved head of the Sandaime, Her white hair flows easy in the wind. Her amber eyes begin to glow with a lit hue, as her lips curve into a crazed/malicious smile. A dark chuckle escapes her, which slowly grows and grows. Soon it blows into full maniacal laughter.

/-/-/-/

Hokage Tower

Resting his eyes as he leans back on his chair, Hiruzen sighs. Finally finished with all that damn paperwork. He swore it had to the bane of his existence, or Kami herself was pissed at him. Having his old pipe in his mouth he lets out a plume of smoke. He knew he was getting far too old to do this job, but yet there was no one who could fill the seat presently. Maybe Tsunade if she was here, but her grief he fears may drown her if no one stops it. Jiraiya... Lost cause pure and simple. And his spy network was invaluable to the village. Though he had feeling if he lasted long enough, a certain blond-haired, whisker cheeked grandson would take over.

His eyes quickly open as a crow appears on the center of his desk. In his mouth he sees a small scroll. He knew of only one person who was the summoner of the crows. placing his hand under the bird's beak it drops the scroll in his palm. Giving a silent nod the crow bows its head and vanishes.

Leaning back he slowly opens the message from Itachi. As he scans the words slowly his pipe drops from his mouth. His brief shock is replaced soon by intense anger. The old kage's killer intent floods the room, which even makes the ANBU guards on watch curious and frightened. Reading more and more his rage slowly steadily increases. Throwing the scroll it hits near the door with so much force the wall creaks.

"TENZO," Hiruzen yells as he stands.

In a quick shunshin a male ANBU bows in front of the Hokage. Having short brown hair, a lean build, and wearing a wolf mask. He bows his head deeply. Rarely has he ever heard the anger coming from the aged Kage.

"Hai, Hokage-Sama."

Looking sternly Hiruzen tips his hat slightly with his hand; "You are to tell the ANBU stationed around the Uchiha residence to leave at once."

"Sir?"

"Do as I say Tenzo! NOW," leaving the ANBU no room to argue.

"Y... Yes Hokage-Sama," the man quickly bows as he shunshins away.

Turning to look out the window, a strong frown present on his lips. While Itachi's plan is sound, it does not mean he had to like. He downright hated it. But he respects the boy enough to let this be. Which could prove a boon in the long run. He had to think on it. For now he needed to prepare...

_You will bear a painful burden Itachi, even as powerful as you are. Can you truly endure the weight of it? _

/-/-/-/

As some of the Uchiha police force roam the outside of their compound, a dark shadow crouches on a pole above them. Wearing his ANBU gear minus his mask, sword held inside its sheath, his normal sharingan eyes stare coldly at his kinsmen. Four police guards were talking among themselves while a fifth was making her way to them. To bad it was the last thing she would ever do.

Hearing a small grunt the four look over at their fellow officer. Her eyes look distant as they soon notice blood beginning to drip from her arms. Her shirt soon shows it being soaked in crimson, she begins to sway until she falls backwards, dead. A half second before the other could react, blood sprays from deep sword gashes from their bodies. In seconds they all fall to the ground, joining their comrade in the afterlife.

Moving silently and killing without sound, Itachi systemically kills off each elder in a matter of minutes. But he knows he has to make sure all responsible are brought down. Which meant his entire clan, for what they were planning this is justified. But only two would make him stay his blade. soundless he continues his assault.

Soon a clansmen discovers the corpse of one of the elders. However before he could even warn the others. A figure appears behind him half cloaked in darkness. The Uchiha is overwhelmed by unimaginable fear as he sees the cold, emotionless eyes of partially blood covered Itachi. He did not even see the man's arm move as the helpless Uchiha's head fell and the rest a second after. Like the wind itself each blow against his entire kinsmen is fast and painless. Only a few sprays of blood cover the walls and floors in some areas.

The ANBU captain narrows his eyes. All but one more and his job is done. The man whose arrogance set about the domino effect that lays before Itachi. The man who allowed the beatings of Naruto behind the Sandaime's back. Made certain he was never adopted while in the orphanage.

A man so brazen he always went against the laws of the leader of the village. Who felt by right of heritage, his word was Kami's herself. Now finally Fugaku Uchiha will face his judgment. As his soul will offered to the Shinigami for an eternity to burn in the flames of hell.

/-/-/-/

Sitting in the main family room, the man in question and his wife Mikoto sit at the table drinking some tea. Reading a scroll sprawled out on the table Fugaku's eyes slightly narrow.

"Show yourself. I can feel you in the shadows," he says calmly.

As the two heads of the clan turn to their right, both gasp in disbelief. Walking slowly out from the corner of the room Itachi appears; blood partly covering the right side of his body, and dripping from the tip of his sword in hand. His mother covers her mouth in horror as his father furrows his brow more.

"What is going on Itachi," the patriarch demands in stoic tone.

The young man stares emotionless at his father; "Removing the cancer that sickens this village." Pointing his sword at Fugaku; "For your crimes, against the Konoha and against Naruto. Your sentence is death."

Mikoto was in shock, shaking her head she stands beside her husband. "What are you talking about Sochi? What is going on!?"

"Kaasan, I am sorry but this must happen," Itachi's voice having a hint of emotion.

In second he dashes forward with Ninjatou ready to run through his father, to end his life. Fugaku pales and does something that not even Itachi had or could ever theorized. Grabbing his wife's arm he pushes her in front of him, saving himself from the killer blow. Having only a second to react, Itachi moves his arms slightly.

The cut is clean as the blade of his sword goes through his own mother. Blood slowly begins to seep onto her clothes as she feels slightly light-headed. He mental sighs in relief knowing it's not a fatal wound. But seeing the shock and tears start to form in Mikoto's eyes clinched his heart. Removing the blade his grabs his mother as she falls. Gently he puts her down to rest on the floor. Looking up at the now backing away trash that is his father, his eyes glare for the first time with visible rage. So the true colors of fugaku Uchiha come to light. Itachi's Sharingan flares as he bares his teeth. In a loud roar he vanishes in front of his father. But in seconds the Uchiha patriarch feels several sharp pains. Blood sprays from the fatal slash on his chest. His right arm from the elbow down was also sliced off, an a red seam forms on his throat.

With a reverse roundhouse kick from Itachi, the body of fugaku Uchiha falls lifeless as his head drops where he once stood. He watches as the headless corpse lands near his mother. Breathing heavily as his sword drops from his hand; he makes his way to one person he loves the most. Tears begin to prickle his eyes as he stops beside Mikoto, his knee lose their strength as falls with his head bowed. Still conscious she see the one thing she has not seen from her son's face, feelings.

"Why," she asks in soft whisper.

"That trash of man was planning to overthrow the Hokage." Mikoto was in visible shock; "He along with the rest of the clan plan to make him Hokage. As well as kill Naruto."

The pieces finally click in her head. the others acting strangely, Fugaku becoming more and more brazen against the Sandaime. The elders acting so suspicious, and even Shisui... Tears flow from her eyes as she places her hand on her sochi's cheek.

"You did what was right. Never feel shame for that... What of Sasuke," with a small worry in her voice.

Shaking his head; "Otouto was not home. Like you he did not know of this. Only you, and Sasuke will remain."

"O-Ryn?"

"She is Senju now. An I could never bring myself to harm her or you kassan," as he still weeps silently.

A small smile graces Mikoto's lips; "Sochi..."

"I am so sorry..."

His ears pick up the sound of Sasuke's scream before she could his Sharingan changes. Mikoto's eyes widen as she realizes what she sees.

"The... Mangek...You," were her words as Itachi puts her in a sleep genjutsu.

/-/-/-/

30 minutes later...

As the rain still continues to pour, a lone figure stands in a clearing in the forest outside the village. His clothes soaked with water and blood. His head bowed as several tears mix with the rain.

"Kaasan... Sasuke..."

/-/-/-/

Next morning

The entire village was in a state of panic. The entire Uchiha clan slaughtered in one night! Everyone was in a frantic daze. The Hokage reported to his people that the powerful clan was murdered by none other than Itachi Uchiha, who vanished in the night. Yet in a grumbling he keeps his word and only tells to one other. Though he still wants to smack the young man upside the head. The council was in too much shock to do anything save only placing a kill on sight order on Itachi's head. Hearing the new O-Ryn was in tears as she cried in her bed the entire day. Only Naruto and Sakura stayed by her side. She cried in her brother's arms which her mournful scream could be heard throughout the village.

Naruto and Sakura were not really faring better. Neither one knew why their Niisan would do such a thing. When they were told by Kakashi-Niisan they saw how pissed he was. This went against everything Itachi ever taught the two. One day they vowed to get answers from him. In Naruto's case maybe knock some of Itachi's teeth out. But for now holding and help consoling O-Ryn was priority.

However the only light out of this darkness was the fact the matriarch Mikoto Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha were still alive. But their conditions made many worry for them. In the hospital, the matriarch resting from near fatal wound to the chest. Her youngest son lying in a bed in a catatonic state. Many prayed for both for their recovery. But one especially was Tobirama. When first hearing the news he bee-lined to the hospital.

Now sitting in a chair with a hollow expression, he watches as he friend Mikoto sleeps soundly. Hiruzen filled him in with scroll sent by an ANBU. Like his former student he was just as enraged by Itachi's plan. But now his anger can wait. watching solemnly he debates in his head if there some he could do to make sure her recovery. Then it hits him. Standing he walks over beside the bed. Going through many hand signs he grins

_Hiyori Uzumaki, once again I am in your debt..._

Finishing the last sign he places his right hand in Mikoto's forehead. A small smile graces his lips.

"You might hit me for doing this. But I will not let you die..."

His ruby eyes soon become stern; "FUMETSU!"

* * *

Not expecting that were ya! Hope you like it! Till next time!


	9. Chapter 9: LIMBO

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto

Even when you break, you must rise

**Chapter 9: Limbo**

A white light illuminated Mikoto's body, soon it cloaks the entire room. Two nurses at the reception desk stop talking as they feel the warm tingle of a powerful chakra signature. Everyone walking outside stop and stares in awe witnessing a brilliant white light surround the entire hospital. For a full minute the light show continues, Slowly the light recedes. Near the entrance, Naruto, for once by himself, rushes inside.

Where it began, The light goes inside of Mikoto's body, Tobirama was certain in making sure the seal is on her back. He can hear seal scripture writing on her body, he uses his thoughts to create the design and proper sūtra. His ruby eyes widen, Feeling the sūtra sown in, he takes his hand off Mikoto's head. Steam comes off The Uchiha Matriarch's body, taking a deep breath, Tobirama goes back and slumps on the chair near the bed. Breathing shallow breathes, a bead of sweat drips from his chin.

_Hiyori warned me my reserves would take a hit if I ever used that... _

Taking a small cylinder bottle from his kimono trench, he pops open the lid and with no wasted motion flicking a soldier pill in his mouth. Putting back the bottle he sighs as he lets the pill restore his chakra. Leaning back his eyes stay on his friend as he can see the effect of the reverse aging happening. It's an odd sense of déjà vu, watching from the outside when you bear the same seal. As the steams finally fades, a lite blush is barely visible on his cheeks.

From near he could guess she looks about twenty-five now. He also took notice Mikoto's hair is slightly longer now. Her skin now has the ethereal shine almost similar to Ayame Hyuuga. Realizing what he is doing he shakes those thought away.

_By Kami I man... She just lost her family. An besides she only my friend. That's what matters..._

Watching her brow furrow he raises from his seat. Mikoto's eyelids feel heavy as she manages to open them. Objects are blurry until she rubs her eyes with her hand.

"Welcome back."

Her raven colored eyes focus as they see Tobirama grinning warmly at her. But his face grew solemn when tears started running down her cheeks.

"That baka... Was Madara's betrayal not enough? My clan... They... They!"

A hand on her cheek snaps her from her rant, as Tobirama nods his head; "Hiruzen told me everything. A crow came to him by Itachi, we know everything."

Of all the things he could predict easily, when Mikoto sat up, hugs him fiercely. Burying her head in chest she sobs loudly. The normal mask she held shattered, she lets everything open. The nurses, and doctors outside stood with their heads bowed. Naruto stood near the edge of the door, his heart clinched hearing his Aunt cry so hard. After some brief shock, the ageless Kage simply rubs her back gently while resting chin on her head.

Naruto, feeling a hand gently touches his he looks behind him. A pair of concerned raven colored eyes stare at him. While still shaky, O-Ryn was making an effort to keep moving. Though her Niisan could tell, there were things she was holding in. Even the blond knew his imouto could not keep everything buried inside. It only brings about more pain.

Finally after what felt like eternity, which in fact was five minutes. Mikoto finally settles down. Letting go of her friend, she hide a small blush as she rubs her eyes. Lowering her head she chuckles dryly.

"The great Matriarch of the Uchiha clan huh," Mikoto said in a humorless tone.

"Better than most I have known. As I said, your honor rival Izumo. So never have doubt."

Looking up at him calmly she smirks; "Always the wise one eh?"

"Would rather I be a smart-ass?"

Mikoto looks at him blankly, then chuckles lightly.

The tension finally leaves the room, Tobirama always could brighten her mood. Her eyes soon shift towards the door.

"Naruto-Kun, O-Ryn-Chan. You two can come in you know."

Hearing two pairs of feet shuffling, the siblings pop their heads from the side of the door. The two adults chuckle at their expressions.

"How did you know," Naruto asks.

"I'm a sensory type remember?"

The two children made a 'O' expression as they finally come in. They stop mid-way, which raises the matriarch's eyebrow. She sees Naruto and O-Ryn wide-eyed with a heavy blush adorn their cheeks. While does not notice Tobirama stepping back slightly.

"What is it?"

"You look a Tenshi Aunt Mikoto," Naruto comments while pointing at her.

Tilting her head, she looks down at her arms and hands. The matriarch's eyes went wide as saucers seeing her skin was younger than before. Out of the corner she notices finally Tobirama lightly walking backward. Slowly she narrows her eyes as she looks over at her 'friend'.

"Tobi-Kun," she asks in eerie sickly sweet tone.

"Yes?"

"What did you do while I was out?"

The temperature of room drops several degrees. Depending on the answer, the ageless kage wondered if was going to life through this. O-Ryn hid behind Naruto while he was just as scared as his sister.

"I... Uh, used Fumetsu," deciding to get the truth than bull face lie.

Mikoto blinks once, twice, thrice...

"WHAT!"

/-/-/-/

Root HQ

Rubbing his chin while sitting at his desk. Danzo thinks on the situation that has presented itself. While he knew full well what The Uchiha Clan was up to. And once Itachi figured it out, he would slaughter his entire clan. A minor detail was thrown into the machine along the way.

Mikoto Uchiha...

While his underlining plan was to have ever Uchiha save one, Sasuke survive. Having the Uchiha Matriarch still around posed a threat to his plans. But pulling an assassination would be delicate to try with but still doable.

Tapping his cane on the ground a pair of faceless masked Ne ANBU appear kneeling in front of him.

"You both are to watch mikoto Uchiha and wait for the right moment to present itself. Ensure that she dies."

Both bow their heads and vanish. Hiruzen never could understand anymore than The Nidaime. A Shinobi was a weapon, a tool used for killing enemies and protecting their homeland. A soft heart was never meant to exist in their world, nor peace...

An to keep Konohagakure protected, Mikoto Uchiha must die...

/-/-/-/

Not too often does one see Mikoto Uchiha lose her temper. Normally when there is a disagreement she is the one for a calm way out of a fight. Today is not one of them days...

It took three doctors, two nurses, and two children to restrain The Uchiha Matriarch as she proceeded to beat the living hell out of Tobirama. By the end of five-minute one-sided free for all a doctor was healing up the bruises on Tobirama's face and fractured jaw. Meanwhile a purple aura was radiating from Mikoto as she glaring daggers at her friend. Naruto and O-Ryn hid behind one of the beds in the room. When he felt healed he waved for the doctors and nurses to leave.

He knew the conversation that was about to happen...

Finally as the last nurse left the room Mikoto went off, Verbally.

"Just what in the name of Kami were you thinking!?"

Sitting in the chair he looks at the enraged woman calmly; _And I thought Kairi-Hime was frightening when angry.. _

"My thoughts were along the line to make sure my best friend does not die."

"I realize that! And while I am grateful of your friendship you don't decide to play kami!"

"So I was pretending to be Kami was I," his voice still remaining calm.

Mikoto's eyes narrow further; "Using a seal like that is not something to toyed around with! While I am forever indebted to the Uzukage for saving your life. That seal is still a crime against nature!"

Naruto regains himself as he looks up at his Aunt. What did she mean by crime against nature? Meanwhile his grandfather remains silent his face betraying nothing.

"We all have set time to live on this earth. And we do with what we can to make for that time. But we do not use Fuuninjutsu to extend our lives to go beyond Kami's boundaries. That is crime which will only inflict her wrath down on us," Mikoto finishes partially composing herself.

When she notices Tobirama is just looking at her she mentally winces. Maybe she was little too harsh in saying that? But what she get in return is completely unexpected reaction. First came a small chuckle then finally grew into full-blown laughter. Which brought absolute confusion to the people in the room. Wiping a tear from his due to laughing so hard he collects himself.

"That is exactly the same thing I told The Uzukage after she saved me," Tobirama says while still chuckling.

Mikoto, Naruto, and O-Ryn were stunned, he said the same thing?!

"If.. You thought the same, then," Mikoto's voice trails off.

The ageless Kage's grin never leaves his face; "I learned through the long years that nothing is absolute. But the one thing that is unchangeable is our choices. And the power of choice was Kami's gift to us, as such she left it to us to follow our choices. Regardless if they be good or ill..."

Mikoto tried counter that but her arguments died in her throat. He is right... But still the logic side her kept telling her everything he said was wrong. Or was just her pride? She mentally scoffs at that idea. It was pride that killed her clan. She won't follow that route..

Naruto meanwhile was deep in thought. Was something like Fumetsu really not meant to used, or only used as a last resort.

_What do you think Kurama?_

He can hear the old fox stirring; **"My Guess is your Clan made that seal as what you thought. A last resort Fuuninjutsu. Possibly to save a comrade who was not Uzumaki. Though why using such a noble seal on an Uchiha. Should just let her rot." **

_HEY! You know damn well Aunt Mikoto is a nice lady! She never gave a damn what the others thought when she took care of us!_

Kurama snorts; **"We might agree on very few things Kit. But I will never like or care about THAT wretched little clan! I'd be dancing on their graves if I could. Then burn the remains..."**

The boy only shook his head. He did not know why the fox has such a hatred for The Uchiha Clan, but there has some reason for it. But he knows if probably for long time until Kurama can 'really' trust him to say anything. But he still wished The Bijuu King would not be so malicious toward everything... He has a lot of work to fulfill Mito's wish.

/-/-/-/

Two days later..

Sarutobi rubs his eyes as a ghost of a headache creeps in. Ever since the massacre the power vacuüm in the council has been chaos. While thanking Kami Tobirama was helping along with Homura were keeping the more greedy members from taking more power. It was still an uphill battle to say the least. Meanwhile Danzo had been strangely absent during the council meetings. Still he was not complaining. But the near constant arguing among the civilian and Clan head reminded him why he retired in the first place. He is far too old to keep doing this, but Naruto would never forgive him if he did not pass the hat to him himself. Least that thought brought smirk to the Hokage.

"Hokage-Sama may I make suggestion," Hisahi Hyuuga speaks up.

Sarutobi nods; "You may speak Hisahi."

Everyone grows silent as the Hyuuga clanhead clears his throat.

"As all are aware that now with Uchiha Clan gone, so is the police force that watches over the village. I propose to create and set up a new Konoha Police force to fill the void."

Everyone was silent and quite surprise by this request. While true a new police force would be needed to keep things safe for the villagers, but Tobirama and Sarutobi had not planned on bringing up yet. For Hisahi of all people to have it brought to the table, it was rather suspicious.

"What brought this on Hisahi," Chouza Akimichi asks.

"As it stands without the police we had, much more negative elements will happen. What I ask is to build a new police force made up of all the Clans to balance the power."

Sarutobi had to admit he first thought Hisahi wanted an all Hyuuga Police force. But a Police with mixed members of each Clan? Tobirama and Homura were mauling over the idea.

"If I might be so bold I agree with Hisahi," Shikaku Nara yawns.

Everyone looks over at the Nara Clan head; "If you think about it a mix Clan police force would be ideal. It would bring all the strengths together of each Clan as used to keep an eye out and protect the people of the village."

Now no one could dispute that idea. Hell it made perfect sense. A squad each made from members of every Clan using their own talents to make sure the Villages safety. That an Hisahi brought the plan once to fugaku but he outright refused to do it. 'Only The Uchiha Clan can do this duty'. Another reason The Hyuuga clan head hated him.

Tobirama and Sarutobi nodded to each other; "Any opposed?"

No one spoke up; "Then Hisahi your requested is approved," Tobirama smirks.

/-/-/-/

In her hospital room Tobirama sits watching Mikoto talk with Naruto, Sakura, and O-ryn. Though conscience the doctor refused to take chances with the amount blood The Uchiha matriarch lost. So for the week she will be staying under observation. The only one that groaned about it was Naruto.

The Ageless Kage was relieved when Mikoto did accept his reasoning about the Fumetsu. While she said she was till mad at him, that lasted for a day. After that the kids made sure the woman was never bored. However Tobirama notice O-Ryn seemed to be more on edge and nervous for some reason. An if he knew, it was only a matter of time before Naruto sees it, or Sakura now thinking on it.

Sitting on the bed in front Mikoto the kids talk about anything that will help get Mikoto's mind off what happened. Especially Naruto who hated seeing her cry. And the matriarch had to admit seeing the three try so hard to keep her in good spirits did make her better. Though in the back of her mind whe worried about Sasuke still be unconscious. She was not sure, but Itachi must has used it on him. It was the only explanation, and most likely made him think she was dead also. Why did this have to happen.

"Aunt Mikoto," Sakura voice bring her out her thought.

"Yes? I'm sorry Sakura-Chan what did you say?"

Naruto then was taking notice about his Imouto. Ever since the massacre she has been more an more edgy. Like something she wants to let out but afraid too. No time like the present he guesses.

"Imouto-chan what's up?"

O-Ryn makes 'hmm' sound as she looks at her brother.

"Somethings wrong. You know you don't have to hide anything," he says in also a pleading whisper.

The raven hair girl went pale, did they figure it out? If they did then..

"O-Ryn."

Mikoto's voice snaps her out of her mental panic.

"Go ahead hun, there is nothing to fear," she said in a warm tone.

The girl shakes her head fiercely clearly frightened; "They'll reject me!"

Tobirama, Naruto, and Sakura were taken by surprise on how afraid she sounded. Why did she think they would reject her?

"You know that won't happened. I never have or ever will reject you," Mikoto said her hand resting on the girl's cheek.

"Imouto-Chan," Naruto whispers.

O-Ryn flinched but moves herself so she is face to face with her brother. The first person outside Mikoto and Itachi who was always kind to her. The brother she loves with ever fiber of her being, and is so afraid of losing.

"I'm not a pure Uchiha."

Naruto and Sakura both tilted their heads, what the hell did that mean? Tobirama remained stoic, but mentally narrows his eyes. So they kept that practice, it explained a lot.

"You see Niisan a Uchiha is supposed to only marry and Uchiha. Outsiders are forbidden, but my Kaasan fell in love with a civilian merchant."

"Your Kaasan?"

"Amaya Uchiha. She was always defiant, which was her charm," Mikoto said smiling.

"O-Ryn, who disapproved of your parents joining," Tobirama asks gently.

The girl was quiet for a minute; "Fugaku-Sama, The Elders, everyone. Only Aunt Mikoto and Itachi-Niisan opposed them. When they found out Kaasan was carrying me..." her voice started to break. "Fugaku-Sama ordered kaasan to... to.." her tears started forming in her eyes.

Sakura covered her mouth with tears of her own prickling her eyes. Tobirama and Naruto both felt their anger spiking, even Kurama was appalled by such a thing. Mikoto lowered her head in shame. She placed her hand in O-Ryn's hair rubbing it gently.

"As you can see Amaya did not listen to Fugaku or the others. She had O-Ryn around the fifth of October. They both died during the Kyuubi attack," Mikoto whispered the last part.

Naruto's eyes widen, Kurama killed them? But like he learned from the fox, he was not himself. Whoever the person was that tried to control him, did not cared who stood in his or her way. Destroying the village was all that mattered. The boy felt more rage inside him than ever. He didn't blame Kurama, he blamed the bastard that ruined everyone's life on October 10th.

"Tousan was trying to get everyone to safety, but was partly buried under what was left of a building. Kaasan found him, and refused to leave him. They... were," before she could say another word Naruto embraced her in his arms.

Seeing her tears he couldn't take anymore and hugged her. Mikoto lower her hand smiling at the boy. "The only thing I care about is my Imouto, who cares if you're a half-blood Uchiha. I could never reject you, Your my sister, that is all that will ever matter dattebayo," he tells her while smiling.

Feeling a hand on her cheek she sees Sakura also smiling at her; "Like Naru-Kun said, your family to us. And we love you with every fiber of our hearts."

That finally did it, like dam breaking everything that O-Ryn held in came out. She held her brother so tightly as her tears ran freely. Mikoto knew the girl held this in for years. She was so happy to finally see it being let out. Maybe now O-Ryn can finally heal. Tobirama was proud of his grandson. He knew Naruto would never do anything that would ever hurt his sister. But the ageless Kage knew that actions of the Uchiha clan had to be known. To show just how dark they truly were, but he had to find a way so Mikoto would not feel the backlash. Looking at his friend he sees her staring at him.

"Tell everyone Tobi-Kun, let then learn what the precious Uchiha clan was really like," Mikoto said with venom.

"But you'll be..."

"As far as I am concerned Mikoto Uchiha died during the massacre. I'm just Mikoto now."

Tobirama gazed at her sadly. So what Fugaku and the others were planning drove her to this. For now he would say anything, he knew he would have to wait till she calms down. Then he would have a long talk with her. For now, letting his granddaughter heal took priority.

/-/-/-/

Night had long descended over the village. In her hospital bed Mikoto sleeps soundly with Naruto, O-Ryn, and Sakura sleeping on the other beds. Tobirama sleeps quietly in the chair. It was the perfect time...

With a silent shunshin, the two ROOT ANBU appear on either side of the matriarch's bed. They look at her through their faceless masks without any feeling. Reaching for the hilts of their swords, they prepare to fulfill their orders from Danzo-Sama.

"Care to tell me boys what you intend to do with those swords," a voice speaks up.

Sharply looking to their left. The angry eyes of Tobriama glares at them. In a flash they grab the hilts of their ninjatou blade only for a pair of vice-like hands to grab their neck. In an instant they shunshin away with the Nidaime on their heels. What none of them saw was Naruto's cerulean eyes turning blood glowing red with the black sclera.

/-/-/-/

On the roof the two ROOT ANBU appear but stop when Tobirama shunshins in front of them. The trio stares at each other silently as the wind howls silently. Unsheathing their weapons they charge the Nidaime. In fluid motion he jumps over them avoiding their slashes easily. While in the air he swirls around and throws a pair of Kunai at breakneck speed at his opponents. They quickly dodge while throwing several shuriken at the ageless Kage. As he lands he stand motionless as the flying weapons near him. Just milliseconds before they hit, all are slashed in pieces landing behind the Kage. If the two could show emotion their eyes would have widen seeing the weapon now in Tobirama's hand. The sword he made with his own hands, an item as legend as the man him. The lightning blade of the Raijin-Ken glows in the night.

"Normally I would say give up... But going after Mikoto, you earned your deaths," he says the last part in a calm rage.

In a blink he vanishes from their sight, both only hear the sound of metal hitting the ground. Looking down they see the shattered remains of their swords. The blood sprays from multiple fatal slashes covering their bodies. Behind them Tobirama's cold eyes watch as the two assassins fall wordlessly to the ground, dead...

_Those were not our ANBU, but why they target Mikoto-Chan..._

He remains still as he kimono trench and hair moves in the night breeze. Raising his free hand he grabs to ankle of another ROOT ANBU who tried to round-house kick him from behind. Tobirama slowly turns his head as his ruby eyes glare coldly at the assassin.

"A brief history lesson. Senju Taijutsu makes one's senses aware of their surroundings," his eyes narrow. "You could never catch me off guard."

Gripping tighter Tobriama throws the man like a rag doll into the hospital's metal reservoir. Making bone numbing thump, half of the structure is partly bent from the force. Water sprays from several torn wholes in the metal. The ROOT ANBU lies face down on the ground. What's most unnerving like the others he made no sound, or scream from pain. What the hell is wrong with these guys?

Slowly the assassin raises to his feet. But before he could even stand straight his head was severed from his neck in one motion. Tobirama stands behind the headless man falls dead to the ground, his head rolling off slightly.

/-/-/-/

Mikoto's eyes slightly open, she swore she heard the sound of fighting. Sitting up she looks around.

"Something wrong?"

Turning her head Tobirama looks at her warmly.

"Just a dream," the matriarch wonders.

"A dream is only a dream."

Mikoto gives him coy smirk; "Is that your wisdom oh great sage?"

"Nah its apart of my charm," he smirks.

She rolls her eyes at him and returns to her pillow; "Goodnight Tobi-Kun."

"Goodnight Mi-Chan."

Sleeps takes hold of her quickly as Tobirama's smirk turns serious. Who were those men? An who wanted Mikoto dead? Whatever was going on, he was not about to let this be a repeat occurence..

* * *

I think that was badass don't you? Read & Review please! Until next time!


	10. Chapter 10: Friends and Rivals

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

The path of knowledge is treacherous

**Updated  
**

**Beta:** L3onidas (Thank You!)

**Chapter 10: Friends and Rivals**

Two years have passed since the Uchiha massacre. And much of the darker side of the clan came to life the days following. One of those being the mental abuse of the now O-Ryn Uzumaki, which had sent an uproar in the village. Much of the respect and honor all but vanished when Mikoto Uchiha verified the crimes of her treacherous clan. The matriarch however was given amnesty since she was against the action done by the others. But much to Tobirama and Naruto's dismay, Mikoto still held a strong vile hatred for her clan. Granted it was slowly passing away step by step, the scar will be forever in her heart.

As such the strain between the two surviving Uchihas has been visibly known to many. Both mother and son barely spoke to one another, for some they could figure the reason for it. Only Tobirama knew what was really going on, and for his friend's sake he remained quiet. Yet he knows somewhere down the line Sasuke and Mikoto will have a falling out, he just hoped that they would come through alright.

/-/-/-/

Sitting on the stone face of the Yondaime, a certain whiskered blond was looking down at the village below. The past two years had been rough but worth it all. He still wore a kimono shirt and pants, a pair of black and red trimmed shinobi sandals, but he had now the added a sleeveless red haori trench. Naruto could gladly say that his life had been a very rewarding one ever since the appearance of Tobirama. First he found his grandfather, then he became the heir of the Senju Clan, after that he gained a lovely Imouto, namely one O-Ryn, and finally Sakura the love of his life appeared like a god send. He can admit to himself the loneliness in his heart has all but vanished.

But no point thinking on the past, his future was still ahead of him, and he planned to reach it all.

"There you are," a feminine voice spoke behind him.

His head turns a smirk visible on his face; standing now far away with her hands on hips is his rosette. The past two years she really had changed her looks. Now wearing a red kimono top stopping just above her knees, her free-flowing sleeves moved with the wind, and finally she wore thigh-length socks with black shinobi sandals. Her hair had grown down to her waist in a pony-tail, and like her boyfriend, she also grew a bit taller in the two years. Though he always seemed just a little bit taller than both her and O-Ryn. She started tapping her foot impatiently.

"Do you seriously want us all late for first day in the Academy Naru-Kun," he could clearly hear the irritation behind the sweet yet dangerous smile on her face. He suppressed a small shiver.

"Where is O-Ryn-Chan?"

"Waiting down the stairs for us," she told him. "And I quote 'Get my Niisan down from there before I do'."

Naruto snickers at the comment and stands. Ever since his Imouto became a part of the family she sort of took some of the blond's personality as well. He knew not to keep that girl waiting anymore than Sakura. If he did he would be in a lot of pain.

Since the massacre, the academy was delayed for the normal enrollment, which had given Hiruzen and Tobirama more than enough time to fix the flaws in the academy system.

/-/-/-/

Walking through the village in a mild pace, the Uzumaki siblings and Sakura make their way to the Shinobi Academy. While only a few short-sighted villagers glared at Naruto, the blond, ravenette, and rosette ignores it these days. But Naruto and Sakura noticed O-Ryn is humming to herself again. It was an unconscious habit of her's that she had started doing since the day they met. Lightly gazing to his left, the blond's eyed his baby sister. Out of the three she is the shortest of the trio, which dubbed her the nickname 'Chibi'. Wearing something of a similar outfit like Naruto, but with the colors being dark-blue and red with gray shinobi sandals. Having two bangs that framed her face; and she wore her long hair down to her waist, Just like aunt Mikoto.

"Seriously Niisan, you lose track of time like Kakashi-Niisan," O-Ryn told Naruto, breaking her humming.

Naruto lightly glares back, "Hey! I'm no pervert like Niisan thank you."

"Oh really than why were you reading one of his books," Sakura chips in.

"He made me read that thing! Said it was to further my education as a man," the blond grumbles at the memory.

**"Oh yes and page 79; you had wild dreams involving a certain Kittling,"** Kurama Snickers inside his mind.

Naruto's face went red as a tomato; _that was private!_

**"Not to me Kit! And you failed to deny 'ME' calling you a pervert,"** The fox laughs loudly.

The girls raise an eyebrow hearing Naruto grumble 'Ero-fox' to himself. While the two and Gramps had seen Naruto have a conversation with the King of the bijuu. The girls had to wonder just what the hell the demon spoke to him about.

"So anyway, at least all of us get to be in the same class," Naruto told them effectively changing the subject of their conversation. "Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji too will be in the class."

"Not only them Niisan, several other children of the clan heads like Shino Aburame, Hinata-Chan, Kiba Inuzuka, and Sasuke Uchiha will be there."

The last name made both Naruto and Sakura growl in anger. And he could swear Kurama too was growling in anger. After two years from the massacre the teme had become much worse than before. He secluded himself and trained to the point of exhaustion, and on top of that he was getting increasely distant to his mother Mikoto. One would figure he would be relieved his own mother was alive, but apparently Sasuke wasn't.

Clearing their heads of the darker thoughts currently circulating in their head they saw the academy not too far ahead. They all smiled as they were ready to make all who trained them proud.

/-/-/-/

Hokage Tower

"Two years, and still we could find no trance of where those Anbu came from."

Sitting in Sarutobi office, Tobirama and Mikoto went through several files of paperwork. Since Naruto, his sister O-Ryn, and Sakura was attending the academy; they felt better spending their time helping Hiruzen; much too the old Kage's delight.

However since that incident two years ago, the Anbu have been guarding Mikoto more strongly now. But the frustrating part was the lack of trail to find the culprit behind those men sent after her. Whoever went after Mikoto took extreme measures to hide who they were. But since then nothing remotely has happened. As if they cut their losses and left it be.

Naturally Tobirama did not tell what happen that night to Mikoto till a month later. With Sarutobi dragging him to face her. And both men were nearly beaten with an inch of their lives for hiding it from the Uchiha matriarch. But she understood, after she calmed down. Since then Mikoto has kept her eyes open along with Tobirama.

"Might have been someone who thought with only Sasuke, they could route out the balance of power among the clans," Mikoto explained to them.

"I already thought of that, and investigated every single clan. We found nothing. I am afraid this one will be in the dark my old friend," Sarutobi chewed on his pipe.

The ageless kage sighed; he hated something like that. Especially with Mikoto's life in danger, which to The Sandaime's silent delights, he watched how at the unconscious level Tobirama and Mikoto have grown a lot closer. While of course both deny anything going one, even a blind man can see those two have strong feelings for each other.

"For now let's focus on the present, the young ones have gone to academy. Let's see how far they have come."

"I already know who will the top three. So I'm not really worried." Tobirama smirks.

Mikoto smiles warmly; watching Naruto, O-Ryn, and Sakura grow to where they are now. If given enough time to grow they would surely be the best there was.

"How is Sasuke progressing?" Hiruzen asks curiously while puffing on his usual pipe.

Her smile faltered slightly; "I honestly don't know. He trains by himself now and does it when I am not around. I... I just-"

"He will be fine," Tobirama interrupted with a smile, trying to calm the matriarch's nerves.

The Uchiha matriarch only nods silently.

/-/-/-/

As the trio found seats that were together, the kids began looking around the room, looking to see if there was any future competition. There were a few hopefuls in this class wanting to become ninja. By whatever Kami call perfect timing they ran into their friends when they entered to academy. When they got into the class; it was like small rough house. But when they noticed Naruto, many had cold or heated glances. Though Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji had no idea why; Sakura and O-Ryn knew. As for the blond maniac himself; he could care less what people thought of him anymore. Though he did not like how Sasuke was glaring at him, nor the boy he knew as Kiba Inuzuka.

Kiba was a brown-haired boy with red triangle tattoos on his cheeks; he had a feral-like smile on his face. With him was a small white puppy.

Though he smiled when seeing Hinata, who for some weird reason blushed and meekly waves back. Finding seat the trio sits beside Shino Aburame and Ino Yamanka. Sakura sat beside her friend with Naruto in the middle and O-Ryn on the other side, besides Shino. The former Uchiha looks over at the Aburame heir with a curious look.

He is a tall boy, almost as tall as Naruto. He was wearing a long coat and high collar, which hid most of his face. It had the effect of making him slightly mysterious. Over his eyes he wears rimless small shades. His hair is dark brown which spiked upwards. Turning his head he sees the Uzumaki sister smiling and bowing her head slightly.

"Shino-Kun," she greeted a smile playing on her lips.

"Uzumaki-San," he speaks in a monotone voice bowing slightly as a sign of respect.

She had heard of The Aburame clan and they were known for being nearly as intelligent as the Nara Clan. However due to their unique association with insects, the clan is largely outcasts by the village. A lot like her Niisan...

Gazing now around her class she giggles at Chouji who was already on a new bag of chips while Shikamaru was already sleeping. Her eyes narrows as she felt like someone is watching her. She looks slightly to the left where she sees Kiba staring at her with smug gaze. Though not showing it, he was creeping her out. And though he just meet the girl, Shino did not like the Inuzuka gaze either. However someone else either felt or saw Kiba's look; because Kiba soon had to jump over the table to avoid a silver lightning strike. The seat he had been on turned to ashes; everyone other than Sakura and O-Ryn were pale. They saw Naruto's Oni-Ranton buzzing over his body; everyone only saw a finger-pointing where Kiba was.

"What the hell was that for you bastard," Kiba roared while his puppy barked in agreement in his hair.

Slowly Naruto turns his head to look the Inuzuka heir in the eye; "My Imouto is off-limits. Try anything... I'll fry you alive."

Kiba paled along with the other males when seeing the cold deadly stare of the blond. The one thing O-Ryn loved about her brother; he is fiercely protective of her and Sakura.

**"Heh, made that pup quiver in fear. Still, keep an eye on that Whelp. I doubt he learned his lesson."**

_Gladly..._

As everyone settled down, making a mental note not to piss off the Blond with silver lightning.

Soon the door opens as two Chunin teachers walk in. Both were wearing standard Konoha nin uniforms. One had tan skin and a scar on his nose, while the other has grey hair, and was wearing his hitai-ate like a bandanna.

"Good morning class. My name is Iruka Umino, and this Mizuki. We will be your teachers from today, until you graduate," the teacher with the scar on his noise told his class.

/-/-/-/

Watching on a branch of a tree both Kakashi and Yugao eyed the classroom with Naruto. More specifically their teachers. No words are spoken but their narrow eyes spoke volumes. They either had some gut feeling or was onto something.

/-/-/-/

For our trio, class went rather well, if not a bit slow. Much of what their two teachers were explaining, they already knew by heart thanks to previous teaching. But out of the three Sakura shined the most. It Seems as she was some kind of an academic genius, which proved how thorough she is with her note taking. Naruto and O-Ryn were no slouches but just could not keep up with their rosette.

Then time came for outside exercises. As if came no surprise the two top male Shinobi of class is Naruto and Sasuke. Though by his boasting and arrogance you'd think Kiba was better than everyone else, which by the way did really not sit well with the Senju heir. So when time came for Naruto hoped it was against Kiba, just to shut him up. In an odd twist during mix sparing he got his wish; in the form of Sakura vs. Kiba.

Mizuki-Sensei was referee as even he had to raise an eyebrow at this match. The two stood on opposite end of the small ring with very different expressions. Minus Akamaru as he is being held by Iruka-Sensei.

"I'd rather not hurt any cute girls, so how about a date instead," Kiba said in arrogant tone that could make even Sasuke proud.

"No thanks, I already have a boyfriend."

Kiba smirks; "Is that right? Well than guess I'll just have to steal ya from him!"

If not for O-Ryn standing next to him, Naruto would have shot a lightning bolt at the jack-ass. Though she wanted nothing more than to kick his ass to.

Sakura remained unfazed, but her boyfriend knew better. Dog-breath was about to learn one very harsh lesson.

Lunging at the rosette, Kiba began slashing at the rosette with his sharp claws. She merely swayed to the side dodging at the last minute. Growling, Kiba went for a reverse slash, which his opponent easily dodged by back flipping away. Though it looks like Kiba is attacking like wild animal; this is actually his Taijutsu. Iruka-Sensei explained the Inuzuka Clan are known to feral when it comes to fighting since every member is linked to canine familiar. Akamaru barks in agreement watching his master.

Sasuke watches critically; he can tell easily she is toying with Kiba. While they may not like each other, The Uchiha still respects skill, and does wonder what Sakura would be like as a mother.

As Kiba went for another overhand slash, Sakura flips over him. Seeing her opening she hits the Inuzuka heir with two fingers to the neck while in midair. Immediately his body stiffens, everyone save Naruto, O-Ryn, Sasuke, and a few others are slack-jawed as Kiba falls to the ground unconscious.

Landing on her feet gracefully the rosette stares calmly at her downed foe.

"Besides The Senju Taijutsu taught to me by Grandpa. I also learned a Taijutsu form based on hitting the pressure point on a person. 'Kaze To-No-Hira'."

Both Iruka and Mizuki were rather impressed. Sakura was quick but took her time, kept her cool, and finished with precision. Walking back over to her boyfriend she stands patiently waiting with him.

/-/-/-/

Rest of the sparing went rather dull until; "O-Ryn Uzumaki vs. Chouji Akimichi."

The two friends eye each other, but one was clearly uncomfortable about this. The ravenette saw her large friend really did not want to fight.

"Chouji-Kun it's alright, just think like your sparing against Shika-Kun," O-Ryn tries to encourage him.

The Akimichi heir chuckles nervously; _Except it's a super pretty girl version that's always been nice to me.._

"This will be a problem," Shikamaru mutters beside Naruto.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asks.

"I mean besides him facing O-Ryn. In case you never noticed Chouji has had a small crush on your sister for quite a while now Naruto."

That surprised the couple; they thought the only thing their round friend liked was potato chips. Seeing the shocked looks Shikamaru face-palms. Ino on the other hand was twitching slightly. When did Chouji have a crush all of sudden? And why O-Ryn? Well besides her being super kind-hearted and always helpful. And the two were like sisters with Sakura, but still...

"Um Sensei... I can't fight," Chouji says quietly.

O-Ryn tilts her head in surprise while Iruka looks at the boy.

"You're sure Chouji," Iruka asks softly.

The boy nods as he lowers his head shamefully. He knew O-Ryn might be disappointed in him, but he never could raise a hand against her. Announcing O-Ryn the winner by forfeit, the ravenette walks up to her friend. Standing in front of him he keeps his head down; not being able to face her.

"Chouji-Kun look at me."

Slowly the swirl painted cheek boy looks at his crush. She smiles warmly; "I'll let this go once. But when have to spar again, I want you to fight. Promise me Chouji-Kun."

Though hesitant he sees how serious she is by her eyes. He nods 'yes' which makes O-Ryn smile as the two walk back.

/-/-/-/

The sparing came to a close with much of some student's dismay, since they all wanted to see Naruto and Sasuke go at it. But after returning inside class they were told to remember the battles they saw and what strengths and weaknesses of the opponents. The old saying 'Know thy enemy and know yourself' was used to perfection in this way.

Around lunch time everyone went outside to eat. Some alone, others with friends. Naruto, Sakura, O-Ryn, Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Chouji all ate together under a tree. The group was talking a lot about how they felt about class and the sparing that went on. Though they wondered why Ino was slightly glaring at O-Ryn.

"I think even the teachers were bummed not seeing you fight Sasuke," Chouji talks while munching down on chips.

"Would gladly kick the teme's ass all over the village if it would get the stick out of his ass," Naruto retorts calmly.

Sakura did not voice her opinion because she really did not want those two to fight. For whatever reason she has had a bad feeling that things will get very violent if they did battle. While she was not worried her Naruto would not lose, she just did not want him hurt.

For the Blond's sister, O-Ryn would gladly enjoy seeing her Niisan beat Sasuke for being a jerk to Aunt Mikoto. Hearing a rustle near the tree they were under; The Senju heiress spots Shino Aburame eating by himself. Excusing herself the ravenette goes over to see him. That and she always felt no should be alone. She knew how that felt like so she could relate to him. Slowly nearing the bug user she sees his hand on the group with several insects moving around his hand. Where those his clans insects? She wonders.

"Shino-Kun?"

The Aburame heir looks up to see O-Ryn looking at him with concern and curiosity.

"Uzumaki-San," he says in his usual monotone and direct voice.

"May I sit with you?"

Giving a small nod the ravenette sits on her knees beside the bug user.

"Are those the insects your clan uses?"

Looking down at his hand where several small beetle-like bugs was moving about. Lifting up his hand O-Ryn looks more closely.

"Yes, it's called the Kikaichu."

Moving her finger near his hand one of the Kikaichu walks onto her. Shino raises an eyebrow; he never met anyone outside his own clan was curious about their Kikaichu. Most people were disgusted by it. Then again he heard just like the brother, the Uzumaki sister is just as 'unique', but in good way like Naruto as well.

O-Ryn slightly grunts feeling a small part of her chakra vanishing.

"So they just have to be on the body to eat away chakra?" she asks.

"Just contact to the skin or a small exposed area is enough."

She was impressed. With a hundred of this little guys, no wonder his clan is feared. O-Ryn smiles at the bug on her finger.

"You guys are ingenious Kikaichu-Kun."

The bug flies off returning to it master.

Looking back at Shino O-Ryn smiles; "Would you like to join Niisan and me for lunch?"

Shino raised an eyebrow but was silent; normally people stayed away from his clansmen, this girl… why was she so different?

"No one should be alone. And I would be honored if I could be your friend?" O-Ryn asks warmly.

The bug user thought for minute, would it really hurt to try just once? What was the worst thing that could happen.

"Very well Uzumaki-San."

"Just O-Ryn Shino-Kun."

"O-Ryn-San."

She giggles; "Close enough."

/-/-/-/

Back with the others Naruto notices his sister walking back with a smile.

"What's up Imouto?"

"I brought a new friend to join us," She moves out the way for Shino appear. "Shino Aburame. Be nice to him," she told the others sternly before she smiled.

"Yo," Naruto waves his hand smiling.

"Greetings."

Everyone said their hello as O-Ryn let Shino sit by her. They went down the line with introductions; Shino was rather surprised by open kindness the others were giving him. It was quite refreshing. And like O-Ryn said, no one should be alone...

/-/-/-/

Eight months later...

For Naruto the days felt like blur; with himself, his girlfriend, and friends. While in the beginning they were more or less learning what they already knew. Things finally changed and went to an advanced level.

It was no surprise for most that the blond maniac was the top shinobi in his class; With Sasuke right behind him nipping at his heels. But thankfully two young ladies made sure it never went to his head. At the same time Sakura and O-Ryn were tied as top Kunoichi.

Though he could tell some of the teachers hated him, he really didn't care. Though when Tobirama and Hiruzen learned from Kakashi that some of them tried to sabotage some of his test he had them silently removed from their offices before being sent to the torture and interrogation department.

Then came his two home teachers. Mizuki right of the bat he knew was an ass. Why in Kami's name did this man become a teacher? Next Iruka Umino. A great teacher who is fair to everyone, or tries at least. But something always felt off on him. Even Kurama did not like the odd vibe from the Chunin.

All in all everything else was fun as hell... Save two minor details. Sasuke Uchiha and Kiba Inuzuka. Ever since Sakura kicked his tail, dog breath has been a royal pain in the ass with his alpha male complex. And the teme has been nearly as bad trying to challenge Naruto into a fight. Much to the Uchiha's irritation, Naruto refused unless it was a legal spar. Grandpa's lesson came in handy indeed.

/-/-/-/

The alarm clock rings near Naruto's bed as he lazily smashes it with his fist, sending shards of it flying around causing him to curse as he had to clean it up. He grumbles, slowly rising from bed; Kami he is not a morning person. Rubbing his eyes with his hand trying get the sleep from his eyes he soon remembers what day today is. It's been a long three years but today was graduation! A smirk crosses his lip. Getting out of bed, he takes a quick shower and puts on his usual clothes like he wore when the Academy started.

His nose smells breakfast before he hears very familiar humming. Working in the kitchen O-Ryn has been the unofficial cook of the house since she became a part of the family. Already wearing her clothes for the Academy, which like her Niisan is the same. The two have grown well over the past three years. But still the blond is the tallest while O-Ryn is still the 'half-pint'.

"So what are we having Imouto?" Naruto's voiced, catching her by surprise.

Slightly jumping she spins around with small smile; "Good morning Niisan."

"What's for breakfast?" he asks sitting on a stool at the bar-like table.

"Your favorite! Omelet with chopped meat, shredded cheese and bacon as a side dish."

Naruto was beaming; it was amazing the things his Imouto could make. But there was no denying she is a damn good cook.

"Thought I smelled something good."

The Uzumaki siblings look to see their grandpa, wearing his morning robes and half asleep. He slowly comes over and sits by his grandson.

"Glad to know why I am not a morning person," Naruto snickers at Tobirama's bed-head.

O-Ryn snickers while working on their meals; the ageless Kage lightly glares but soon laughs. Tobirama had to admit; with Naruto and O-Ryn here things were always in a positive note. Having been kept informed of their progress through Kakashi and Yugao, he felt his pride soaring on how well Naruto, O-Ryn, and Sakura being at the top ranks for three years straight. But he was also glad they never let their station make them arrogant either.

"Naruto, O-Ryn," their grandfather said getting their attention. "Since it's graduation I give you permission to go all out."

The two blinked for a minute then wide smiles formed appear on their lips. Finally they could have some fun!

A knock on the door stirs everyone from their thoughts. Naruto gets from his seat first. Walking over he opens the door to a beautiful sight in his opinion. Wearing the same style of clothes she wore since being the academy Sakura looks up at her boyfriend with pleasant smile.

"Good morning," she says gently.

"Good morning my Hime."

She blushed at that comment like she always did when he called her 'his princess'. Inviting her in, she comes to the kitchen and helps O-Ryn with the breakfast making. Thank Kami O-Ryn taught the rosette how to cook right. He still had nightmares about her cooking.

As the girls finishes up on breakfast Tobirama pours some coffee for himself. He enjoyed this time with his grandkids, all three of them. He just hopes he won't have any great-grandkids soon. While he knows Naruto and Sakura will not go 'that' far yet, he does wonder at times.

/-/-/-/

After breakfast the trio said goodbye to their grandpa and began sprinting towards the academy. When Tobirama also told Sakura she does not have hold back; the rosette was nearly bouncing with excitement. Moving through the people they slowed down when a familiar face was heading for the academy.

"Shino-Kun," O-Ryn calls out.

Turning his head the bug user sees O-Ryn, Naruto, and Sakura stop in front of him.

"O-Ryn-San, Naruto-San, Sakura-San," Shino lightly bows his head.

Three years, Shino's appearance has not changed much; though is now the same height as Naruto. Despite O-Ryn efforts, she was only able to get the Aburame heir to talk a little bit more. He was still the most stoic and aloof among their group of friends. By miles. And while he may not speak much she knows he does care for everyone of his friends.

"Want to walk together?" O-Ryn asks.

Shino thought for minute; "Very well."

The trio beams as they make their way with Shino to the academy.

"I've heard someone will announce the rookie of the year during our sparring," Shino surprised them by actually opening a conservation. Maybe O-Ryn's efforts helped more than they believed.

"The two top class shinobi and kunoichi will face each other and whoever wins is the Shinobi of the year, and Kunoichi of the year," Sakura tells them in a lecture like voice.

"You realize you and Sasuke will face each other Naruto," the bug user looks at the blond.

"Oh I know, will gladly knock his block off like last time."

O-Ryn looks at her brother dryly; "Last time you two damn near brought the academy down."

"Not my fault the jerk is a sore loser," Naruto bites back.

Sakura was right when she was worried if her Naruto and that teme Sasuke fought. During a spar last year the academy building was almost burned down thanks to Sasuke hitting the academy with a **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu** (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique) during his confrontation with Naruto was the clear victor Sasuke became incensed. When the Uchiha made a statement on O-Ryn and Sakura; Naruto lost it. By the time Iruka-Sensei could stop them, half of the Academy was torn apart. It took his sister and girlfriend to calm the blond down. When seeing the damage Hiruzen nearly fainted while Tobirama was impressed.

Safe to say Naruto and Sasuke were rivals, bordering hatred. Naruto did apologize to Aunt Mikoto though, but she said it's her son that should apologize. Even the Senju heir could see the strain in his Aunt's and that teme's relationship.

"Please just promise me you won't go overboard Naru-Kun," Sakura lightly pleads.

Sighing, he nods to her girlfriend. The group falls into a comfortable silence nearing the academy.

One last trial and they are true ninja.

/-/-/-/

Entering the classroom they see everyone talking, well other than Shikamaru who is sleeping while Chouji was eating. For a second Sasuke and Naruto locks eyes, some felt the temperature of the room went down, then returned to normal when Naruto went up to his seat. Ino and Hinata both waved for them. Both girls looking were now looking a bit different.

For the Yamanaka heiress she wears a two piece purple outfit with bandages on her stomach. Her hair now long and in a pony-tail like Sakura's but with only one bang slightly over her left eye.

Hinata was wearing Anbu pants and wearing a baggy coat. His Imouto said the Hyuuga heiress was a bit shy about her figure.

"Ready to be beaten Uzumaki?"

As they went to sit down, Naruto turns to see Kiba staring at him with a smug look. "I'm sorry did you say something?"

Kiba face faulted while everyone snickered at him. While the Inuzuka heir is a pain in the ass, he does show some respect, some days...

/-/-/-/

When Iruka-Sensei and Mizuki-Sensei came in the kids became serious. First was the written exam, which was boring in Naruto's opinion. Still he aced the test by getting the highest scores. Next everyone went outside. The tests, which included shuriken and kunai throw, Genjutsu (optional), and sparing; which will end with who is the rookie of the year.

Naruto, Sakura, and O-Ryn made top grade on throwing. The blond was never good at Genjutsu but knew well if he was in one and dispel them. Sakura proved a savant when coming to Genjutsu. O-Ryn was average. So when it came time for that part only Sakura and Ino tested.

Then came the sparring.

Out of all the kids, only four really shined in this. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, O-Ryn. The two girls were simply too fast for anyone to keep up. But both had some strength on them which brought down some boys in the group. Then came what everyone except Sakura was waiting for. Naruto vs. Sasuke...

"Alright, whoever when this is Rookie of the year. And please try not to destroy the Academy this time," Iruka half begs.

Both boys sweat-drop looking at their teacher but nods. Looking back at each other their face grows serious as they take their stances.

"HAJIME!"

For minute both do nothing, they only stare as they try to gauge the other. When some leave are rustled by the wind they charge. Sasuke goes for right hook which Naruto dodges easily. Spinning down the blond moves for a reverse leg sweep, which the Uchiha backflips out-of-the-way from Naruto then uses his momentum to jump in the air. Going for an axe kick he sees his rival block and catches his leg then half spin and throw him to the other side of the ring. Sasuke easily catches himself and skids on the ground gracefully.

Both look at one another than smirk, they may hate each other but respect the others skills.

**"Will you just beat this whelp up for Fuck's sake,"** The fox grumbles impatiently.

While mentally frowning, Kurama was right. Time to take it up a notch. Naruto smirks wider at Sasuke and does the impossible. Vanishing in yellow lightning which makes everyone but O-Ryn and Sakura's jaw drops. He appears behind the Uchiha; In his right hand is a blue ball of chakra spinning like a drill.

"RASENGAN!"

He slams the orb home hitting Sasuke in the back. He screams in pain as he is sent flying like a rag doll into a tree. The force shatters the tree breaking it in half. Iruka and Mizuki pale; was that the Hiraishin no jutsu and the Rasengan of the Yondaime Hokage?! Meanwhile Kiba was moving his mouth like a fish out of water, Shikamaru was genuinely shocked, Chouji' nearly choked on chip, Ino's jaw dropped, while Hinata's eyes were like saucers, Shino merely raised both of his eyebrows.

At the same time O-Ryn and Sakura were cheering, Iruka ran to check to see if Sasuke was alright. Thankfully he was just unconscious. Then announcing Naruto as the winner everyone else cheered.

/-/-/-/

Watching on his crystal ball Hiruzen drops his pipe from his mouth. Mikoto, who saw everything while proud of Naruto, was worried about her son. Tobirama was standing with a shit-eating grin on his face.

"I told ya."

/-/-/-/

Back inside class Sakura watches her boyfriend stare at his new Hitai-ate. His fingers trace over the Konoha's symbol, she can't help but feel some pride in the man she loves. Seeing him work so hard to meet this, the first step to his goal of being Hokage. And she will be right there with him, no matter how far or dangerous it was, she'd fight by his side always.

"Naruto."

His cerulean eyes look up seeing a bandaged Sasuke looking at him. His normally cold eyes were now showing respect and regret. What had changed?

"Yo."

"Good fight... and," looking at Sakura and O-Ryn. "I apologize for my words I said before. Especially you O-Ryn. I'm so… so sorry," he managed to croak out. He wasn't used to apologize.

Did everyone just hear that right or is Armageddon about to happen? Getting up from her seat the former Uchiha walks over and stands in front of Sasuke. They stare at each other for the longest time. But everyone is surprised when gently places her hand on her cousin's cheek.

"I forgive you."

A relieved grin forms on Sasuke's face, with his imouto forgiving Sasuke. That is all Naruto and Sakura need.

"But promise me one thing," O-Ryn says getting everyone's attention. "Try to control that temper of yours."

"Uh in all fairness, my temper is just as bad imouto," Naruto chimes in.

"True, but you have better control over it Niisan. Sasuke-Niisan does not. So please..."

The Uchiha heir sighs; "I promise to try."

O-Ryn beams as gives Sasuke a quick kiss on the cheek.

/-/-/-/

Later at Ichiraku's...

Every one of Naruto's friends is in high spirits as they passed and officially became Genin. Teuchi and Ayame made the food on the house, which made everyone cheer. The two cooks were more than excited that their favorite customer not only made to Genin, but also rookie of the year.

As they all enjoy their meals Naruto can't believe the turn around Sasuke did. Maybe having his ass handed to him was all he needed after all.

He and the others were brought out of their muses hearing shouting outside the stand.

Looking out they see Iruka-Sensei and others all barking out orders as they all look slightly panicked. Getting off his chair Naruto walks up to his teacher.

"Naruto?"

"Iruka-Sensei, what's wrong?"

The teacher sighed; "Mizuki has betrayed Konoha and stole the scroll of sealing."

Naruto narrows his eyes while Sakura gasps hearing this. Everyone else was shocked save Shikamaru, Shino, and Sasuke. To those three and Naruto something was off..

"We're looking for anywhere he could be. But we have to make sure he does not leave Konoha."

The blond looks at everyone as they nod in agreement. "We'll help."

Iruka was about to protest until he saw they looks in his former students eyes. Reluctantly he agrees.

"We'll split off in pairs. Naruto and I will look in the forest north. Sakura and O-Ryn, look in the east. Sasuke and Shino will look west, while Shikamaru and Chouji, and Ino you three will look south. If you spot him do not engage, just alert those nearby understood."

They all nodded in affirmative. This was what they had trained for. It was time to prove that all of their training was not wasted.

/-/-/-/

Sprinting through the trees Naruto and Iruka had searched for nearly a half-hour.

"Honestly why was that guy a teacher," Naruto mutters.

Iruka rubs his head sheepishly; "He might not be the best. But Mizuki is a good man. Deep down."

The blond gives his sensei a dry look, Iruka sweat-drops; "Okay really deep down."

Before they realize shuriken pass by them but hit Iruka in the side of his throat. He yells as he falls holding his neck.

"Well the Senju demon brat came to get too me huh?"

Naruto stares ahead as Mizuki walks out the shadows with a large scroll on his back. The look he gives to the new genin, it's a look he has seen more times than he could count.

"Well brat, think you stop me?"

The blond tilts his head, something does not feel right. Too focused on Mizuki he does not see Iruka wiping off the blood from neck as he grabs a kunai. The scarred Chunin eyes glares at the Senju heir, finally he has him out where he wants him. Moving slowly he raises his Kunai like a dagger.

"Die you demon brat!"

Naruto turn around just in time to see a hand stopping Iruka's attempt. His eyes widen seeing his Niisan grabbing Iruka's wrist, his former teacher from killing him. The Jounin single grey eye glares coldly at the would-be killer.

"You know, I had strong feeling something was off about you," Kakashi says as he grips tighter on Iruka. "it's a feeling I have had ever since I saw that face of yours. You to Mizuki. We was right to keep an eye on you too."

Mizuki pales but stops feeling a blade on his neck; "You dare try to kill my sochi... I will make sure you both die tonight," Yugao's voice speaks behind the grey haired teacher.

In the trees and ground the Anbu that guards Naruto all appear and two would be teachers can feel their rage behind their masks. Naruto while still looking shocked his eyes show the hurt and betrayal he was currently feeling.

"So this... this was just so you could lure me out and kill me? Let me guess since I'm Jinchuuriki?"

"DAMN IT! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST DIE! YOU FILTHY DEMON, BECAUSE OF YOU I LOST MY PARENTS!" Iruka shouted, salvia was flying out of his mouth.

"So becoming a teacher was just a ploy? You wanted a way to get close to my Otouto and when the time was right to kill him," Kakashi asks in a dangerous whisper.

Naruto's eyes quiver as the pain in his heart comes back full force... Behind some trees Sakura and O-Ryn watch in stun horror. The teachers they liked and considered friends actually hated Naruto. So much so they did all this to try to kill him!

"HOW COULD YOU!"

Sakura's shaky voice surprises everyone. Her tears fell from her as she stares at Iruka with anger.

O-Ryn ran to her brother and stood in front of him. Tears and rage in her eyes as she glares at Iruka.

"My Niisan is the most kind-hearted person I ever known! Don't you dare call my Niisan a DEMON!"

The Chunin's rage grows seeing everyone defend this 'thing'! He tries freeing himself from Kakashi, but the Jounin just grips harder.

"Iruka Umino..."

That voice silencing his rage, turning to fear as he sees both the Sandaime and Myou-Hokage and Mikoto Uchiha staring at him. But his fear overwhelms him seeing the enraged ruby eyes of Tobirama. Naruto hides his eyes under his bangs...

"Niisan-" he says in a shaky tone.

"Will take both these traitors away immediately," the Sandaime interrupts Naruto while giving Kakashi an order in a very angry tone, not heard often from the old hokage.

Soon only Naruto, Sakura who runs and hugs him, O-Ryn, and Tobirama remain as the other Shunshin away. Taking both Iruka and Mizuki with them. Tobirama walks over as he sees his grandson hug his girlfriend like his life depended on it.

"I'm... I'm nothing but..."

Sakura grips him tighter; "Don't you dare say it... You're my Naru-Kun... The future Hokage of Konohagakure. And no one can take that away. Not from the one I love..."

He grips lessen as he looks at her in shock. Her jade eyes glowing from the moonlight about, her tears falling her cheeks. He rests his forehead on hers.

"I love you too... My hime.."

/-/-/-/

Not too far away a pair of amber eyes watches with a demented glee. She snickers vanishing in the shadows.

* * *

Finally done... Hope you enjoy! Until next time!


	11. Chapter 11: Team 7 & Survival

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

A foundation is built with its pillars…

**Beta:** L3onidas

**Chapter 11: Team 7 & Survival**

Since due to the actions of Mizuki and Iruka; Hiruzen gave the graduating class two weeks off. One: so they can mentally prepare for the new teams they be spending their lives with. Two: making sure his beloved grandson was mentally ready for the new change. The day after the two former teacher's betrayal, Naruto came to visit. Naturally he spoke how distraught he was about his own teachers, Iruka especially, trying to kill him.

Hiruzen explained that all people cannot cope with their pain, and they choose to remain in the past. While Naruto did accepted that answer. It was Kakashi and Yugao that helped his grandson get better. As he saw through his crystal ball the three spent the entire day together. Now admittedly the silver-haired Jounin and the former Anbu sword-mistress are the last people to ever do such a thing. Yet when it came to his blond Otouto and her Sochi; everything seem to click right for them.

But as of now the old Kage, his former sensei Tobirama, and Uchiha patriarch were going through papers and setting up the teams.

"Old friend, you realize since due to those three. I can't really make any balanced teams this year"

Tobirama smirks; "Not surprising. Then again, sometimes better random anyway."

"Goof..."

The ageless Kage looks over to see Mikoto snickering at his antics. Over the years the two really became close as friends, though many say they are a couple, or should be.

"Takes one to know one Mi-Chan."

Hiruzen chuckles at them; "At any rate we should go over who should be in their proper places in the new Genin Teams."

"I have an idea Hiruzen. But wonder what you and Mikoto will feel about it," Tobirama looks at his former student and his best friend.

/-/-/-/

Next day...

"Not a bad picture Naruto-Kun," the old Kage smirks.

The blond thanks his grandfather as he, O-Ryn, and Sakura all wanted came to show their registration pictures. Tobirama and Mikoto also smiled on how professional they looked. Yet mentally they were just happy Naruto and the girls are feeling better after what happened with Iruka and Mizuki.

"I'll place these in your files, just make sure you're all ready for tomorrow, understood," Hiruzen spoke with authority.

"Yes Jiji," The trio says in unison.

When the trio were about to ask to help in the office Naruto and Tobirama heard a creak at the door. However only Naruto reaches for a Kunai while Tobirama sighs along with Sarutobi.

The door bursts open with a child wearing a long blue scarf and odd helmet run into the room. Naruto jumps in front of the Sandaime out of reflex, kunai ready

"Your mine old man," he yells before tripping over his scarf.

Everyone winces when hits the floor hard. O-Ryn and Sakura go to help the strange boy while Naruto puts away his kunai. He turns to see his Jiji with dry look.

"And this is?"

"Konohamaru Sarutobi," Hiruzen sighed.

"Uncle Asuma?"

The Sandaime waves his hand; "No my other son."

The blond nods, remembering meeting Jiji's second son. Gazing over he takes a better look at his 'cousin'. He looks about seven to eight years old, brown hair and eyes like any Sarutobi. Wearing a yellow shirt and pants with patches at the knees. He mentally cringed at the sight of that 'thing' on the young Sarutobi's head. Who in Kami's would wear something that ugly? The scarf looks cool though.

Walking over he sees a blushing Konohamaru sheepishly thanking Sakura and O-Ryn.

"You might want fix that scarf sometime Itoko," the blond comments.

The young Sarutobi blinks owlish at the older blond. "Uh, who are you?"

"Naruto Uzumaki. The beautiful rosette him beside is Sakura Haruno. And the lovely Ravenette is my Imouto and your Itoko too, O-Ryn Uzumaki."

The rosette in question blushes at the praise, while the blond's little sister looks at him and Konohamaru.

"This is our Itoko Niisan," earning a nod. Then in a surprise hugs the small boy; "Kawaii! He's so cute!"

Everyone snickers at the young Sarutobi who blushing wildly while being hug tightly by the Ravenette.

"There I found you honorable grandson," a voice came from the door.

Running in and slightly out of breath stands a Jounin wearing dark blue Anbu shirt and pants with his Hitai-Ate like a bandana on his head. Average in height, lean build, and his shades reflected his eyes only slightly. The trio notices the soft grumble from Konohamaru who is still O-Ryn's arms.

"Ebisu," Tobirama address the man.

"Myou-Hokage-Sama, Sandaime Hokage-Sama. Apologizes for the intrusion, the honorable grandson slipped away from for a moment."

The two Kage's wave it off while Mikoto notices Konohamaru fidgeting uncomfortably. Then the Jounin's eyes lock onto to Naruto. Genin and Jounin lightly glare at each other. While meeting once before, Ebisu and Naruto always had a difference of opinions which lead to them arguing most days. The blond was glad the Jounin did not outright hate at least.

"Uzumaki,' Ebisu said dryly

"Ebisu," Naruto said equally dry tone.

"If you're his sensei please tell me you're not trying in making another stiff as a board like you are," the blond say off handily.

"Now see here Uzumaki," The Jounin walks up to the Genin. "I pride myself in being a good sensei and my skills are par with your Niisan Kakashi thank you."

The blond does not back down; "And I keep telling you loosen up! Being stiff as log won't help anybody. Itoko seems more laid back like I am anyway."

Not even a minute and the Nin start arguing, which causes everyone else to sweat-drop.

/-/-/-/

Going through Konoha's streets; the trio walks leisurely. They finally left the Hokage Tower when Aunt Mikoto broke up the little yelling match between Naruto and Ebisu. But all three Genin saw the sad look on Konohamaru as they left. What could be bothering the little Sarutobi?

Walking passed a brick building one thing is out place. An upside picture of small wooden fence. The three stop and sigh.

"Need to work on your stealth Itoko," Naruto sighed.

Lowering his blanket Konohamaru smiles running up to the trio; "No less than I expect from my Niisan and rival."

"Your Niisan and rival," Sakura tilts her head.

The young Sarutobi nods; "Yep since Jiji told me Niisan wants to him as Hokage too, that makes him my rival!"

Naruto smirks crossing his arms; "So just how skilled you are?"

Opening his mouth but quickly closing it Konohamaru scratches the back of his head sheepishly.

"Just starting Kono-Kun," O-Ryn Kneels down to his level.

The couple notices the blush when Imouto speaks the boy. Seems Chouji has a rival. Walking up and whispering to her hear O-Ryn half-bushes from Naruto's words. Kneeling down at Konohamaru's level she smiles.

"Do you have a crush on me Kono-Kun," O-Ryn coos/whispers.

The boy feels a shiver go down his spine. His cheeks feel hotter as he looks up into O-Ryn's eyes. Not sure what he'd say the boy nods rapidly.

"Well if you want me as a girlfriend a few things you must do."

Konohamaru listen more than he ever listened in his life. Staying kneeling down O-Ryn took off that god forbidden ugly helmet. The Ravenette said you have to look sharp if you want someone like her or any girl. In the background Naruto and Sakura were trying not to laugh at the make-over scene. Ruffling his hair to look wavy but dashing; O-Ryn sets her sights on Konohamaru's scarf.

"Now let's fix this."

The boy became defensive fast; "My kaasan gave me this."

Looking at her Niisan, Naruto walks over kneeling beside his Ikoto.

"We are just going to fit it around to you don't trip over it again."

Delicately O-Ryn moves the scarf around so it will look good, but also make certain never trip him over. Giving the boy a slight Kakashi look, now his scarf covers just over his nose and lower face. Standing up with her hands on her hip the Ravenette is rather proud of herself with the new look.

"Now you look like someone I would date," O-Ryn smiles.

Konohamaru fidgets and with the scarf they cannot see the blush on his cheeks. The poor boy turns tomato red when O-Ryn kneels down to his level again, now only inches away from him.

"Why did you try to go after Jiji?"

/-/-/-/

Sitting under a tree in the park the trio learns about of Konohamaru. His reason for trying to sneak attacking his grandfather. Since he could remember he always was called 'Honorable Grandson'; a name he long forgotten. The boy just wants recognized as Konohamaru Sarutobi.

The group fell into a comfortable silence under the tree. The young Sarutobi sleeps with his head on O-Ryn's lap. The rosette rests soundly, her head on her boyfriend's shoulder. Only the siblings stay awake; thinking about their Ikoto's words. Naruto silently laughs seeing his Imouto ruffle Konohamaru's hair.

"What do think Imouto," the blond whispers.

"We train our Ikoto," she whispers back.

The siblings smirk as sleep slowly takes hold.

"There you are honorable grandson!"

Ebisu's voice shaking everyone's attention. They all gaze seeing the scowling Jounin glaring. Raising the young Genin gaze calmly while Konohamaru fidgets behind Naruto and O-Ryn.

"It's Konohamaru Sarutobi. Ikoto has a name, not a title," O-Ryn speaks sternly.

"Will take over his training Ebisu," Naruto glares back at the Jounin.

The Jounin adjusts his shades; "Oh really? And what could three Genin teach? Konohamaru will be a prodigy, but only through true training will that happen."

Naruto narrows his eyes dangerously; "You saying my Grandfather was an inept teacher to me, Imouto, and my Hime?"

"Quite the opposite. Nidaime-Sama is a brilliant man, but you three are far too young to be teachers of proper standing."

The blond only smirks: "A test then. Who is better to train Ikoto?"

/-/-/-/

Hiruzen along with Tobirama and Mikoto are shocked seeing a sight of Jounin being beaten in a matter of seconds. Reactions vary; The Sandaime drops his pipe. Mikoto went pale, Tobirama smirked while shocked.

"I knew he was creative with his Kekkai-Genkai but never expected that."

"He will be even more dangerous being able to use his Oni-Ranton like that," Mikoto comments.

/-/-/-/

While a smirking trio watches an unconscious Ebisu hit the ground. Konohamaru is in complete awe, turning around Naruto and O-Ryn kneel in front of the boy. They explain to him that becoming Hokage is not about a title or names. It is the will to defend and protect the village and every person from adult to child within it. To be Hokage is to be the will of fire itself and that fire must burn like the sun.

The young Sarutobi took in the words; he realized there was no easy path. The Genin see the boy's eyes harden.

"I'll train! And someday I will defeat you my rival!"

Naruto smirks; ruffling Konohamaru's hair. Then looking over at O-Ryn he mumbles silently. The Ravenette got a little closer.

"Sorry what did you say Kono-Kun?"

The boy fidgets with blush on his cheek; "I WILL BE SO STRONG THEN I ASK YOU TO BE MY WIFE!"

Running off he fail in seeing the reactions to his outburst. Naruto's eyes were wide as saucers, Sakura was snickering an expression of O-Ryn. The Ravenette Uzumaki was red as a tomato, while flattered someone wants her hand in marriage. An eight year old would be a too young no?

/-/-/-/

Next morning...

Waking early The Uzu siblings prepare breakfast. While excited now being assigned to teams. They're mainly concern was being split up from each other.

"How do you think we will fair Niisan," the Ravenette asks

"Think I'll wait on my thoughts. Our luck we could get Ebisu."

Sharing a look both then burst out laughing.

/-/-/-/

Finding their seats the trio waits breathlessly for the start of their new lives. Out of the three Sakura was most nervous. While she would not mind being with Ino or Shikamaru, or maybe Chouji and Shino. But just wants to stay with 'her' team. Gazing around her, she spots their friends talking among each other.

It is still hard to believe the turn around that Sasuke did after receiving the beat down from Naruto. Maybe he just needed to bring down a peg to see things clearly. The rosette hopes anyway.

As a female Chunin teacher steps in everyone quiets down.

"Listen up! Today is the day you will assign your Genin squad. They will your partners, friends, family. Stick to each other's backs and grow strong!"

Starting to read the list of Teams Sakura interlocked her fingers with Naruto's. Going through the names, the Senju heir can feel his rosette getting slightly tense, he squeezes her hand gently. She relaxed a little feeling her boyfriend's reassurance.

"Team 7;" the Chunin sighed. "Due to the unusual nature of people this will be a four Genin squad."

The older woman caught everyone's attention. A four man Genin squad is practically unheard of!

"Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, O-Ryn Uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchiha."

The room went silent with reactions from confusion to sheer shock. As for the four Genin themselves, they were literally speechless. Even Kurama is slack-jawed by the news. Not only is the trio still together but adding Sasuke into the mix...

_Oh shit... _was the unified thoughts of Shikamaru, Shino, Sasuke, and Naruto.

"Team 8; Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, and Kiba Inuzuka."

Hinata and Shino both look at each other than to surprised Inuzuka heir.

"Team 9 is already on the field. Team 10; Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi."

Ino hits her head on the desk grumbling; while her teammates are still in shock of Team 7. Finally finishing off the teams she informs everyone to gather to their teammates during and after lunch. Getting to know each other is being 'key' for teamwork.

/-/-/-/

Deciding for their usual spot; the trio now added with Sasuke gathers by the tree. However the usual mood is now slightly perplexed with now formed Team 7. The girls sit under the largest tree; while the boys both stand with their backs leaning against the old oak with arms crossed.

"So how we make this work," the Uchiha heir starting off.

The blond rubs the back of his neck; "Considering they put the four best Genin into a team. Not sure what Gramps and Ojisan are thinking."

O-Ryn puts her hands together; "Maybe they want a four Genin wrecking crew?"

The other three sweat-drops at the idea and image...

"At any rate we should at least get to know you Sasuke. Since the three of us known each other for years. You're the dark-horse in this," Sakura points out.

Raising an eyebrow Sasuke grunts; "Ask and will fill in the blanks."

"How well of the Katon do you know," Naruto asks firsts.

"It's my primary element. Like O-Ryn we're both natural Katon users."

The Ravenette nods; "His right. The Uchiha are masters when using Katon jutsu."

"And considering your better than me, that says a lot," Sasuke puts his two cents in.

The trios were wide eye hearing that; it will take some getting used to this new Sasuke... Maybe.

"Oh forgot to ask." Sasuke getting his Teammates attention. "Who is the Kunoichi of the Year?"

The girls look at each other then back to Sasuke. "We both are."

His eyes went wide of saucers. Duel Kunoichi of the year. Sweet Kami this will be interesting.

/-/-/-/

_Flashback..._

_After Naruto's swift defeat of the Uchiha heir. And sending him to the medical room for heavy treatment. Then came; the bout for Kunoichi of the year. And with Iruka-Sensei calling for Sakura and O-Ryn. People were wondering just what the hell will happen during this. And prayed it won't turn into a small war._

_In the sparring ground the girls smirk at each other._

_"So it came down to this finally," O-Ryn comments._

_The rosette shrugs; "Afraid so. Ready to see which is better O-Ryn-Chan?"_

_"Okay this bout will prove who Kunoichi of the year is. And please don't destroy the school like before."_

_"Will behave. Promise," The girls say in unison._

_However only Naruto notices the smile sweet smile both have. A shiver went down his spine. Like hell this will be subtle; a feral smirk crosses his lips. The blond will enjoy this._

_"HAJIMAE!"_

_Instantly the girls went into familiar hand signs the blond knew well. Oh yeah so much for subtle..._

_Raiton: Gian_

_Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu_

_The Ravenette shoots a massive fireball towards Sakura; while the same time the rosette fires a spear of lightning from her mouth at O-Ryn. The two Chunin teachers literally drop their jaws while everyone ducks from the shock-wave of the two elements hitting each other. Save for Naruto who watches with a smile._

_Slowly as the dust settles the crowd sees the girls stay in their respect spots for another second. Then only a few then move with blinding speed at each other. Going into a bout of fists and counters at speeds the two Chunin clearly see as Jounin level._

_'Just what the hell did Nidaime-Sama teach those kids;' the shared thought of Iruka and Mizuki._

_Jumping from a reverse leg sweep; O-Ryn is only momentarily safe. Grabbing her ankle Sakura throws her friend with all her strength towards a tree. The Ravenette readjusts quickly flipping back and stops feet first on the tree. The girls smirk at each other's._

_"Just how dangerous are these two," Ino comments._

_"Put it this way. If they are this powerful now. Just imagine a couple of years later," Shikamaru retorts._

_The platinum blond pales at the idea. She quickly makes a mental note never to piss off her two girlfriends 'EVER'!_

_Flipping back to the ground O-Ryn extends her right hand to her side. Sakura not be out done extends her left. Instantly two balls of spinning chakra appear in their hands. Again the two Chunin nearly faint seeing this level of power but 'THIS' jutsu by these two! The two sprint at each other ready to strike with their moves._

_RASENGAN!_

_They yell in unison as their jutsu hit at the same time. A light shock-wave hits everybody as a high pitch sound resonates from their attacks striking. The girls grunt as they play a small tug of war. The wind around them whips violently. Naruto narrows his eyes noticing a shift in the chakra from both._

_**Are they about to do what I think they are? **__Kurama wonders._

_'Yep...'_

_In seconds the two jutsu explode sending both flying backwards. Both land hard on the ground but roll and recover slightly. Both kneel breathing hard._

_"ENOUGH!"_

_The two are caught by surprise by Iruka stopping the match._

_"Since it's clear you both are equal in strength and power. You both are Kunoichi of the year."_

_For a moment they only blink. Then realizing what was said they both smile and cheer, until they collapse on the ground unconscious._

_/-/-/-/_

After that retelling Sasuke was unsure if he should be Thrilled or Terrified. The fact that these two know the same move that put him down, not to mention the level of skill they performed.

"Remind me never to piss either of you off," Sasuke comments

"Damn Right," the girls yell out.

/-/-/-/

Eating lunch and returning back to class; Team 7 learned a few more things of Sasuke. For one his bond between him and his mother healed. The Uchiha heir finally let go of old pride when realizing he has to focus on what he has. The trio was silently relieved in hearing that, even more so him and aunt Mikoto are getting along again.

While waiting for their Sensei the four watches the other Teams leave slowly when theirs arrive. When seeing Asuma the trio waved warmly. Though a lot taller than his father the Sandaime, he looks exactly like him, just younger. From goatee down to smoking a cigarette. Wearing a standard Jounin outfit and vest with a sash on his wait with the symbol of fire. Seeing his surrogate nephew and two nieces he salutes.

"Team 10," Asuma calls outs.

Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji stand up and leave with their new sensei.

"Getting thin in here now," Naruto comments.

O-Ryn takes out a book from her pocket; she has a feeling that their Sensei is so planned ahead. Sakura lightly yawns as she rests her head on Naruto's shoulder as he leans back on his chair. Sasuke eyes his teammates.

"Something I'm missing?"

Naruto looks at the Uchiha dryly; "Trust us. If it's who we think it is. Will be here for a while."

/-/-/-/

3 hours later...

While Naruto and Sakura took a light nap, O-Ryn reads her book. Sasuke would have been irritated if the Ravenette did not hand him a book. The Uchiha heir was surprised when it was a book of Fuuninjutsu. When asked he found out all three knew the complex art.

Hearing the door of classroom open they all look at none other than Kakashi with a tired dry look.

"You know I can time you almost perfectly Niisan," Naruto said sarcastically.

The silver-haired Jounin eye-smiles; "Would getting lost on the road of life suffice Otouto?"

"Hell no," the trio said together.

The masked Jounin rubs his chin; "Ah well. Meet me on the roof in five minutes."

Vanishing in Shunshin the team looks at each other. "So that is Kakashi Hatake," Sasuke asks off handed.

The trio nods.

/-/-/-/

Walking up to the roof they see their future sensei standing by the safety bars staring up at the Hokage monument. Sitting in the cement floor Kakashi turns around and couches down to their level.

"Well now that we are all here we can begin introductions. And yes you three have to do this to."

"What do want to know," Sasuke asks.

"Likes, dislikes, hobbies, goal for the future."

"Shouldn't you start us off by know about you Niisan," Sakura asks.

"Me? Well I'm Kakashi Hatake. I have no intention of telling you my likes or dislikes. I have lots of hobbies, and my goal..."

"Is to see that damn Icha Icha Paradise become a movie," Naruto barks out interrupting his Niisan.

Sasuke was slacked jawed while O-Ryn and Sakura glared coldly at Kakashi. The silver-haired Jounin scowls while glaring at a smirking Naruto.

"Alright Blondie your turn," Kakashi grumbles.

The 'Blondie' in question just snickers; "Naruto Uzumaki. I like my Hime, Imouto, Kaasan, Gramps and Ojisan, and you Niisan, and Aunt Mikoto. My dislikes are fools who think there is an easy path and idiots who cling to the past. Hobbies... Training, being with my Hime and Imouto. I have three goals. Bring honor to the Senju and Uzumaki Clan. Become Hokage. And marry Sakura-Hime."

The last part made the rosette blush furiously while O-Ryn covers her mouth giggling. Kakashi Eye-smiles while trying and failing to chuckle. Sasuke shakes his head smirking.

"Now our Chibi-Ravenette."

Kakashi ducks from a Kunai being thrown at him. O-Ryn's eye twitching from the 'Chibi' comment.

"O-Ryn Uzumaki. My likes are my Niisan, Sakura-Chan, Aunt Mikoto, Gramps, and my friends. My dislikes, being alone. Hobbies, Training, reading. My goals are to make The Senju Clan and Uzumaki Clan proud."

Naruto and Sakura look and smile at the Ravenette who blushes slightly. Kakashi and Sasuke were silently impressed by her goals.

"Okay now our rose-Hime."

Sakura looks coyly at the Jounin; "Sakura Haruno. My likes are my Naru-Koi, O-Ryn-Chan, Gramps, my parents, and friends. Dislikes, people who blame others for something they never did. Hobbies; training, reading, being with my koi. Goal, being able to the best medical Kunoichi and wife to my Koi."

Naruto smirks at Sakura who blushes. O-Ryn and even Sasuke snicker slightly at the two. Kakashi was rather surprised; he never heard once the rosette wanting to be a medic. Might be something he can help her with.

"Okay, now you Emo-boy."

Sasuke glares at the Jounin while both girls cover their mouths trying not to laugh. Naruto, he did not hide it and laughed outright. Grunting the Uchiha focuses.

"Sasuke Uchiha. I like my kaasan, books. Dislikes, traitors. Hobbies, training. Goal restores honor to the Uchiha clan. And find him."

The Trio shifts their eyes at their teammate, while Kakashi mentally narrows his. They knew who is talking about. But thankfully revenge is not on his top list.

"Okay now that we have that down, be sure to meet up at Training Ground 7 at 5 in the morning sharp."

"Are real Genin test eh."

Sasuke looks at the blond confused; "Real test?"

Kakashi nods; "That right. Officially those who become Genin must past a Survival Exam before they start on missions. And only 9 to 12 Genin ever pass. The rest return to the academy or become civilians all together."

Only the Uchiha heir was surprised by the news. The trio was well aware of that hidden fact by their gramps Tobirama. Standing up the silver-haired Jounin eye-smiles; "Well expect you to be there bright and early. Oh and you might not want to eat breakfast, you might throw up."

And with that Kakashi Shunshins away. Naruto grunts with a smirk.

"Nice scare tactic Niisan, but will have to do better."

Sasuke was admittedly confused until O-Ryn filled him in. Oh Kakashi would be in for a surprise tomorrow.

/-/-/-/

5 A.M. Next morning...

As the trio arrives at Training ground 7, they take in the atmosphere of the place. It is a forest area with large clearing. At its end is a huge lake. They see three wooden poles in the center of the grounds. In front of them is large carved stone.

Seeing a figure leaning on one of the poles they see a well-rested Sasuke smirking at them.

"So you really sure Kakashi will use that test," the Uchiha asks.

"Yep. Saw him once be an instructor once when real little, he uses this test religiously. And the main goal of the test he will try to hide. But thankfully know one of the inventors of the test. And agree with Niisan. If you cannot pass the test of Grand-Uncle Hashirama, you don't deserve to be Ninja."

The rest of Naruto's group agrees. And lay out their plan.

"Sasuke, since we're the heavy hitters will hit Niisan head on together." The Uchiha nods. "Imouto, Sakura-Hime. You two are the fastest of us. Plus Hime, your our Genjutsu expert. Make sure he has hell of time trying to figure it out before he knows it."

"Um, Niisan," O-Ryn raises her hand.

"Hmm."

"You could use Hiraishin on him," she lowers her hand.

"Unless the situation gets dire I won't. Want to show that we can work as a team."

Sasuke was quite impressed by the layout of the plan. And given that lazy-ass of a Sensei won't be here for three hours. Gives them more than enough time.

/-/-/-/

3 hours later...

As if strolling to a morning cup of tea, Kakashi hums as he reads his Icha Icha smut. However he cannot help but feel this strong sense of doom approaching his vict...um Students. Stopping by the stone his eye is wide as a dish plate. There he sees his four Genin sleeping soundly on the ground. His eye twitches slightly as he coughs loudly waking them up with start.

"Enjoy your nap," he asks dryly.

They all look at him half asleep and hearing their stomachs grumbling.

"Lost on the road of life or a stray cat," Naruto yawns.

"Actually an old lady needed help."

The Jounin cannot help but feel something is off but shrugs it off. He pulls out two bells on strings from his pocket. He ties them to his belt.

"Your goal is to grab these two bells from me. And you must do by noon. Or will none of you get have lunch."

They all blanch at the comment; "Niisan what is only two of us get the bells," Sakura asks.

"Naturally the other two fail and will return to the academy."

They pale hearing that news; again that foreboding feeling does not leave.

"Ready, come at me with the intent to kill," The Genin tense up. "Begin!"

Instantly the 'Genin' in front of him vanish his eye widens

_GENJUTSU!_

Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu

Looking up fast he sees a massive fire ball come his way. But what's more shocking he sees a fully awake and alert Sasuke who fires the jutsu.

Fūton: Daitoppa

His eye widens further seeing his Otouto beside the Uchiha fire off a wind jutsu. Both elements combined creating a massive fireball. While extremely impressed he also gawks. That is a freaking huge ball of fire! The two boys of the team land gracefully as their jutsu hit on target. The explosion is rocks the area. The ground beneath them actually shakes a little.

"Think we got him," Sasuke stares ahead.

"Heh, you don't know my Niisan do you?"

The duo smirks until a pair of hands comes from the ground. In moment they are neck-deep in ground as an impressed Kakashi stands in front of them.

Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu

"Not bad but..." He stops in mid-sentence as the two puffs away in smoke. Kage Bushin!

Instantly with near blinding speed O-Ryn goes for leg sweep on the right. While Sakura sprints grabbing the hilt of a very familiar sword to Kakashi.

"Raijin-Ken," He stutters.

"Yep a gift from grandpa, CHA!"

Kakashi Shunshins avoiding both girls attacks. Appearing on top of one of the poles he is completely in shock. The two girls skid to a stop as they stand by each other's side in a defensive posture. While he knew these kids, especially his Otouto, Imouto, and Sakura were tough. But being pressed this hard out of the gate, hell even tricked by a simple Genjutsu.

"You should learn to mind your surroundings," Whisper Naruto from behind.

Quickly turning he is greeted by a fist to face. The force Kakashi swore felt like a Kage as he sent flying into the lake. Naruto stand on the pole as he sees his Niisan skid on the water's surface. The blond smirks.

"I'd get the hell out of the water Niisan!"

Soon silver lightning courses all over Naruto's body as he point his palm at Kakashi. His eye becomes a saucer as a blast of from his little brother's Oni-Ranton comes right at him. While he is standing in the water. He barely has second before jumping out of the lake and the lightning striking the water. Landing safely on land he ducks from a roundhouse kick from Sasuke appearing like the wind. Before he could counter and attack a large silver chain wraps around his upper body.

Trapped he looks over seeing none other than his Otouto's hand.

"Chakra Chains!?"

"Sadly no. Only Kaasan could do that. But did make a variation from my Oni-Ranton.

**"Kit, in all my years I never saw anyone make as many 'variations' as you have."**

_Least I got the hang the hang of it. And don't need hand-signs for any of them._

The silver-haired Jounin was at his wit's end. Is the famous Copy-cat Ninja being beaten by wet behind the ears Genin?! Then he notices Naruto grabbing the extension of the 'Lightning-Chain'.

"THIS IS FOR BEING LATE!"

Pulling on the chain with his monster strength he throws his Niisan like a rag doll in the air. Then slams him into the ground. Making a crater the chains vanish as they all gather at an unconscious Kakashi. Taking the bells they look at each other.

"We win," Naruto gives a foxy-grin.


	12. Chapter 12: Operation Arashi Pt 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto

To save the one you love. How far will go to fight?

_**OC mission: before Waves**_

_**Special OC Character from**:_ The Keeper of Worlds

**Chapter 12: The Lost Ones**

Sitting at his desk Hiruzen reads the reports of both Team 10 and Team 8 passing the survival exam. Behind him are Tobirama and Mikoto standing. Asuma lights up a cigarette while waiting for his father to finish. Standing beside him is beautiful long, untamed raven haired woman. She is average in height; with very unique crimson eyes. She wears red lip stick and purple eye shadow. Wearing her Hitai-ate firmly on her head; her uniform is a beautiful red mesh armor blouse with only the right sleeve showing. Overlapping the blouse is cloth that resembles bandages with a rose-thorn pattern. Her hands and upper Thighs are wrapped in bandages.

The new Jounin Kurenai Yuuhi waits patiently. While admitting her group needs work. She sees good things from them in their lives as a Ninja.

"How are you taking to your new role Kurenai," Mikoto asks while waiting.

"Good Mikoto-Sama, it's nice to see Yugao again."

The Uchiha Matriarch waves her hand; "Just Mikoto, or Mi-Chan if you like. I am not much for formalities anymore."

"Uh, as you wish Mikoto," Kurenai said surprised.

Smiling the Matriarch looks over to Asuma with a small frown. Seriously do all in the Sarutobi Clan smoke? How Tobirama was used to it made her wonder. She just secretly hopes Naruto will never pick that habit. Do not need another ashtray of a Sarutobi; Surrogate or otherwise.

As he finished reading Hiruzen took off his glasses; "Very good, the both of you. Under your watchful care, these young ones will make fine Shinobi."

"So who's left," Asuma asks off hand.

Tobirama, Mikoto, and Sarutobi sigh; "Kakashi…"

"You rang?"

Everyone turns in amazement as the copy-cat Nin appears via Shunshin. The sight of him with clothes torn, half wet, and a shiner of a bruise near his visible eye leave the others speechless. With a weak chuckle he waves at everyone.

"Hello…"

"What the hell happen to you," Asuma asks.

"Never make a little brother mad at you…"

Tobirama chuckles; "He let you have it good did he?"

The Copy-Nin looks dryly at the Myou-Hokage; somehow that man knew Naruto and company would do this to him. But since being co-leader Hatake held his tongue, barely… Mikoto was all the while trying to not laugh outright at the Jounin. Sasuke told her they had one hell of plan in store for their late perverted sensei, Kami were they ever right! Kurenai simply watches the sight in half awe and bewilderment. The famed Copy-nin brought down by wet behind the ears Genin? While true the Uzu siblings are considered natural geniuses, to think they could, along the Uchiha Heir and civilian born, bring down one the living legends of their time... Remarkable as far as she was concerned.

"I trust you have a report Kakashi," Hiruzen failing to mask his amusement.

The Jounin sighs as he explains detail to detail how the four best Genin took him down in literally in five minutes. From the Genjutsu placed showing half-awake Genin to the power strikes from Naruto and Sasuke, to the unrivaled speed of Sakura and O-Ryn. Asuma and Kurenai were floored when hear the rosette having the Raijin-Ken, and even more that Naruto is able to create Lightning chains similar to his mother's Chakra chains. And from what Naruto explain once he finally woke up, he can either make the chains solid or electrocute you on touch.

Finally finished Asuma and Kurenai were stunned; while both Kages and Uchiha Matriarch were barely holding back their laughter.

"Did you really honestly expect; to surprise Naruto by using the test Hashirama and myself created," Tobirama chuckles.

"Sochi explained everything to me, I just wish I was there to see it," Mikoto giggles.

"And knowing Naruto-Kun he warned you on the consequences of being late," Hiruzen putting his two cents in with smirk.

Kakashi slumps his shoulders; "Hai Hokage-Sama…"

The trio laughs till finally calming down; they were not surprised by Kakashi's word on their level potential the four have. And though he was going to start on their teamwork, it looks like they already have that down easily.

_Will see what they work on; guess that is good place to start than any…_

/-/-/-/

**Near the border of Takigakure**

As moonlight glows throughout the night sky; a figure walks through the tree brush. Though wearing a cloak and hood, you could tell by the person's figure it is female. Only the lower half of her face shines in the moonlight, her slight pale skin almost glowing from the star in the sky. Wearing lit pink lipstick it highlights her skin even more.

"That is far enough Saiyuri," spoke a deep male voice.

The woman in question 'hmm's' as she stops looking ahead. Jumping from a tree in front of her, a tall well-built man comes up to her. Wearing grey Anbu pants, a sleeveless chainmesh shirt and open chest white kimono shirt; over that he wears a western grey trench. The man himself was tan skinned, a chiseled oval face with stubble, combed back black hair in a long ponytail. His Grey eyes reflect a stern hollow gaze at the small woman in front of him.

"Still don't trust me Ranmaru? After all this time," Saiyuri coos.

"Your information absolutely, everything else, not even a moment."

She shrugs as Ranmaru continues; "It was like you said, they did exile the girl, we caught her as she was at the forest line. Who would have thought those fools at Taki would be so spineless in throwing away such a prize."

"And my information of Iwa?"

"Stealing a prisoner from the Tsuchikage was no easy task woman. But we did find that one. And was in rough shape. Guess Ōnoki had his personal way of _'creative'_ hospitality."

"Take them to the old shrine of Shin'en. My employers will be there in four weeks. Keep them unspoiled until then. No mistakes," Saiyuri speaks in her sultry tone.

Ranmaru nods; "Understood… Konoha Kunoichi and The Nanabi Jinchurriki will under our care…"

In a second he Shunshins in fire. Lightly turning her head, she notices the shadowy figure far behind her in the trees, vanishes as well. A malicious smile graces her lips as her eyes begin to glow with an amber color.

"The bait is cast… Least I can stop using that foolish guise now. Let us see what you can do, my precious Naruto-Kun," she lightly laughs as she vanishes from that spot.

/-/-/-/

The said figure sighs as he dashes quickly through the dense forest brush. His Heterochromic eyes shine in the moonlight.

_Going to that old pervert would take too long. Least I know the fast route to Konoha… The Sandaime must know of this._

/-/-/-/

**2 week later…**

Standing on a tree branch Kakashi taps the radio ear piece.

"Report," the silver-haired Jounin whispers.

"Naruto at point 1," he hears on the comm.

"O-Ryn at point2."

"Sasuke, point 3."

"Sakura at point 4."

"Acknowledge, wait for seeing the target in sight then report."

The copy Nin waited only a moment for his Genin to respond.

"Target in sight, furry with ribbon tied to ear," Naruto whispers on the comm.

"That's the one. Getting position, on my mark engage."

The four Genin tense up as they eye the silhouette of their torment for the past week…

"NOW!"

In seconds O-Ryn flew from her cover only to hear a hiss as her target darts off. Following her Teammate Sakura try her hand only to ungracefully land on her backside from claws nearly scratching her face. Naruto and Sasuke attempt a double team, which only leads them a face full of scratches as the hell-cat runs off. Their tempers boil over as they both stand.

"I AM GOING TO KILL THAT CAT," Naruto and Sasuke roar in unison. Sakura and O-Ryn sweat-drop as they give chase to their comrades.

At the same time Kakashi sighs; _there is always someone more cleverer than yourself. Though how is that damn cat still alive..._

/-/-/-/

Throughout the village multiple people yell in shock as either their stalls or market items are crashed into by the Uchiha and Senju heir. For a simple D Rank mission; the stories of the retrieval of the Hell-Cat Tora were finally looking more credible to Naruto now. High above on a roof a figure watches coyly. You could tell by her figure the person is female, with her Kumo Hitai-ate strapped proudly on her head.

"So this is what a D-Rank of the Leaf is huh? Guess I'll help too," she smirks almost cat-like.

Finally cornering the feline abomination in a dead-end alley, it hisses at the angry boys glaring down at it. But the hissing turns to fear seeing the crazed looks from both Naruto and Sasuke. Behind them a frighten O-Ryn hugs Sakura, who is in the same shape. Meanwhile even Kakashi sweat-drops at the scene, not too far away...

_Did they finally lose their minds?_

Was the thought that ran through both girls as they look at the Teammates? Even Tora the hell-cat paled seeing the crazed look from their eyes.

"Honestly boys you have to treat a cat with more class," a feminine voice broke their attention.

In a blink the cat vanishes in which a figure appears and jumps upwards to the roof of a building. The four look up seeing something or someone out of place. Though a playful-feline smirk on her face, you could tell by her eyes she is dangerous. Long straight blond hair bound with taunt bandages and raven colored eyes. Average in height, with an athletic figure, she is at least in her twenties. She wears a short-sleeved black and purple blouse and black pants, both of which had a design similar to clouds on them, purple finger-less gloves and a chain of white beads wound around her left hand. She also wears the standard Kumo Hitai-Ate, black sandals and kunai holster which are strapped to her right thigh. She also wore bandages around her arms and legs as well as a red belt around her waist. But what dumbfounds the four Genin is Tora being completely obediently in her arms. But young Uzumaki's eyes grew cold seeing Kumo Hitai-Ate.

"Can I ask why a Kumo Nin is here in Konoha? Last time I got a kunai in my chest for the trouble."

"Oh, that was you who fought Tenzin? I'm impressed you survived that."

Leaping down the four Genin grew tense, ready for anything as the Kumo Woman lands in front of them still smirking. It was still unnerving how Tora was lying in her arms and actually purring contently.

"You can calm down guy she is here with her Genin team from Kumo," Kakashi says appearing behind them.

They relax as the woman's smirk widens; "So who are you then," Sakura asks calmly.

"Yugito Nii, Jounin of Kumogakure. Assigned along with Genin as per our treaty with Konoha to build a strong alliance."

"So Jiji went through with the idea," Naruto spoke out loud.

"Jiji?" Yugito tilts her head.

"He means the Hokage. Naruto here has way of giving nicknames to people he cares for," Kakashi interjects.

The Kumo Jounin was shocked, for anyone to call the Raikage an old man, would dealt with severe pain by the man himself. But the Genin's name gets her attention.

"Naruto… Naruto Uzumaki Senju, Heir of Senju Clan. Grandson of the legendary Tobirama Senju. And the raven-haired girl must be O-Ryn Uzumaki Senju, former clan member of The Uchiha Clan. Sakura Haruno, civilian-born but said to be more skilled than most clan born Nin, and final Sasuke Uchiha, heir of the Uchiha clan."

The four Genin were speechless; "Well you're informed aren't you." Kakashi eye-smiles.

"Pays to know who everyone is when traveling to a foreign village. I did not earn my way to Jounin by good looks. And these four are well talked about in Kumo."

Before anyone else even could speak; a male Anbu in an eagle mask Shunshins in front of Team 7.

"Iguru, what's the occasion," Kakashi asks off-hand.

"Team 7 is summoned by the Sandaime and Myou-Hokage. This is level 1 priority." The man stops and looks at Yugito. "Yugito Nii, you are also requested."

The Kumo Jounin bows as Iguru Shunshins away. Team 7 looks at each other than to older blond woman.

"Want to come along together," O-Ryn asks.

Yugito blinks a few times then smiles; "Why not."

While making their way to the Hokage tower, Naruto kept one eye on the Kumo Kunoichi, something about her felt, familiar to him. Like she was a long lost friend or love that came back, but he knows he never met this woman till today.

"**She's Jinchurriki, like you kit. And that scent… No doubt it's Nibi," **Kurama speaks up.

Though outright spellbound, Naruto keeps his composure. Another Jinchurriki and only several steps beside them. He wondered what type of life she has being a fellow Jinchurriki, did she go through the same bouts of loneliness and rage? He will have to talk to her. But for the moment…

_What can you tell me about Nibi? Any specifics?_

"**Her real name is Matatabi, and she is also the Queen of Bijuu… Which obviously makes vastly her more unique and diverse compared to any of the others…"**

_QUEEN OF THE BIJUU! Wait… That would mean…_

"**Yes she is my wife… And a pain in the ass…"**

Naruto could not hide the foxlike smirk; _yeah sure she is… Which is why I hear her name at least ten times when you're sleeping…_

The blond mentally chuckles at the swearing coming from Kurama. Meanwhile the same time Yugito was having a hard time not looking at Naruto.

_What is with his scent…? Why do I want to get near him so badly?_

In her mind she hears purring that sounds almost longing; **"It's Kura-Kun Kitten! My beloved Kurama is inside cutie over there! Can we mate with him please!"**

The Kumo Jinchuuriki's cheeks went beat red as she shook the thoughts Nibi was showing her. While surprised that they found the Kyuubi Jinchurriki, she not about to jump his bones because of her oversexed Bijuu.

_Ero-Neko! We are not touching him. Plus he is only twelve years old for Kami's sake! Plus he's taken if have not noticed._

Nibi looks seeing the rosette Konoha Kunoichi holding hands with Naruto. They were a couple on the same team, which was unheard of back home.

"**Well she might like to share if we ask nicely! And did it not mean when wearing that Hitai-Ate, a Genin is considered an adult?"**

_In principle you pervert! I will not have sex with a Minor!_

Yugito could hear Nibi pouting but go silent. While the two got along with well, there was at times her Bijuu could be a bit overwhelming. Still the two has always had a good relationship.

/-/-/-/

_**Hokage Office **_

As Team 7 plus Yugito enters, they are greeted by grim looks from the Sandaime, Nidaime, and Uchiha Matriarch. Seeing the seriousness of the trio, everyone knew this was nothing social.

"I am glad you all came as quickly as you did," the Sandaime speaks first.

"Is something wrong Hokage-Sama," Kakashi asks.

"Putting it mildly," a male voice says behind them.

Turning to look they see a man leaning with arms crossed over his chest. He stands as tall as Kakashi, and same age, blond hair with black highlights in a low ponytail. Wearing black Anbu pants and sandal boots, a grey sleeveless Anbu shirt, kunai holster on his left leg, a lean muscle tone. But what draw their attention are his eyes. One being Sapphire whiles the other being ruby, something which was rare to see in Konoha, a person with Heterochromic eyes.

"And you are," Yugito asks.

"For now a friend, who has some very important information for Cyclops over there."

"Hmm, and what would that be good sir," Kakashi asks tiredly.

But Naruto and Sasuke notice how tense Jiji, Gramps, and Aunt Mikoto are becoming.

"First and foremost I am an informant of your spy network. Would have gone to man in charge, but this needed to be told The Sandaime directly."

"Kakashi," Hiruzen getting the Jounin's attention. "Rin Nohara is alive…"

Not even a pin drop could be heard in that room, the silence was so deafening. Kakashi's eye widen as he almost felt his knees lose their strength. He slumps down on the couch beside him, as the memories flood his mind from the past. While Sasuke, Yugito, the informant, and Tobirama remain impassive. The others show concern, they knew how close Rin and Kakashi were, but the silver haired Jounin went into details what had happened to her ten years ago. The only thing they did know it left a deep scar in friend and Niisan.

"And there is more," the informant speaks up. "The Nanabi Jinchurriki has abducted since being exiled by her village."

"What," Naruto and Yugito look sharply at the man.

"Considering you two are also Jinchurriki, you would want to know that one your Kin was taken along with Rin Nohara."

"How do you know about Naruto-Kun's status," Tobirama asks/demands.

"You do not get where I am without knowing who is who, Nidaime-Sama. And considering The King and Queen of the Bijuu are present. Think they would like to know.

Naruto could literally feel Kurama seething with rage; Yugito feeling Nibi on the same lines.

_And Nanabi is what to you Kurama?_

_Nibi?_

"**Choumei is considered the most beloved of our kin. Matatabi and I are two of the beings that care most for her. Tell the Sandaime to take this mission IMMEDITAELY!"**

"**Find Choumei Yugi-Chan! I know Kura-Kun is just as angry as I am. FIND HER!"**

Naruto winces along with Yugito as both Bijuu roar in their minds. Shaking their head both blonds look at each other solemnly.

"Guess we have some talking to do," Naruto said dryly.

"Yes we do," in the same tone.

Sakura and O-Ryn looking at both of them.

/-/-/-/

On top of the Hokage tower Naruto and Yugito get some respected space as both Jinchuuriki's look out at the village below.

"Never thought I'd actually meet someone like me," Naruto admits.

"There are nine of us you know. An Kumo has another Jinchurriki, Hachibi. Granted his host is a bit, odd…"

The two lean on the railing, Yugito watches as her younger Jinchurriki kin looks up towards the sky. Apart of her remembers how bad it was for being that young. But rising to where she now, she knew the pain was worth it.

"How… How long…"

"How long did it take to be recognized as person and not a demon," Yugito finishes Naruto's words.

The younger blond nods solemnly; "Quite a few years. Not till I reached Chunin was known for being a usual Kunoichi rather than the 'demon whore'."

Naruto looks at her questionably; "But you had one of our own with you?"

"Except he is the brother of the Raikage, I'm not… And while we had missions together from time to time, we never really bonded."

"**Gyuki has always been a little odd. Even by our standards, and he never got along with most of us save Songoku," **Kurama explains.

"Kyuubi said Gyuki only got along with Songoku, Nibi agree?" Matatabi snorts.

"**If that cutie really knew just how weird Gyuki-Kun is, he would be speechless," **Matatabi chimes in.

"Oh yeah she agrees. And his host is even weirder. Trust me I have to be his translator some days."

Naruto pales at the thought, just how strange was the Hachibi Jinchurriki? But he knew they were getting off track.

"I know Niisan will take this impromptu due mission. Question is, will you help us?"

Yugito looks at Naruto; "I'm coming just as badly as you are. Our sister is out there, and all be damned if any harm comes to her."

They look at each other for moment then back to the village… Now all will take is Kakashi's decision…

/-/-/-/-/

**AN: **Known it's not long, meant it that way…


End file.
